Helga's Heart Arnold's Eyes
by Hannah Melto
Summary: The gang is now 14. Things in life are getting tough but out of that something wonderful happens. A little drama but mostly adventure romance and comedy. A HelgaxArnold fic. ::Edit:: Read 'The Wedding of Hazel Thatcher' for the epilogue!
1. Time Flown By

Chapter 1: Time Flown By

It was nearing the end of the school year at P.S. 118 and the school was filled with electricity and chatter as the most 'popular' class would be leaving the halls for the last time. It was 8th grade graduation for Arnold and the gang, and to be honest not much had changed in the four years since the neighborhood had almost been destroyed. Arnold was now thirteen, and over the years he had had much time to grow. He wasn't the tallest in the class, but he towered over most of the girls. He had traded up his green sweater for a t-shirt of the same color, wearing his plaid shirt over, not under, to avoid confusion over what it was. And atop his head was the faded old blue hat that had gone through so much over the years. He sat at his desk, resting his head on his hand, listening to Mr. Simmons try to control the class, as he gazed out the window.

"People listen, please!" Mr. Simmons started. Although they had managed to hold on to their dear 4th grade teacher for four years, he still hardly commanded respect in the classroom when need be. "I know you're all very excited for the end of the year and leaving P.S. 118 for the last time. I know it's going to be a very sad loss for me, and I will miss teaching all you special children. And I want to thank you for the past four years, as well as your photo contributions to our year book. As we all know this class has gone through some adventures over the years, it will make this yearbook one to remember. On that note for the final page we ask for photos of you from when you were in preschool to show how far you all have come. I want everyone to bring in a photo and I will even give out homework points for it. We don't want to leave anyone out - so on that note, I will see you all tomorrow!"

With a burst of energy the class was out of their seats and rushing to the door. Only a few students lagged behind so as not to get trapped in the hoard of escaping students.

"Can you believe this, man? What a weird assignment."

"I don't know, Gerald, I think Mr. Simmons has a good point. It's to show our growth." Arnold shrugged, picking up his books.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's something you would want to emphasize, football head." Helga said with a smirk looking up at Arnold. Despite Arnold's growth, Helga was not much shorter than him. She was pretty tall for a girl and it was not something she was quiet about. She had grown in other places as well over the years, and the fact she was stuck wearing her sisters old clothes helped her show them off. She preferred wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt over Olga's old plaid mini skirt and black vest but she said it would get Rhonda off her back. The only thing that she would wear that seemed remotely Helga was a gray beanie that she had taken a liking to, that replaced the pink bow on her head. Arnold had to admit, he kind of missed the bow.

Arnold smirked back at her. He had also been graced with the privilege of being on friendly terms with Helga, around the start of fifth grade for some reason. He didn't question it, he rather enjoyed Helga's company now that Gerald and Phoebe were an item. Arnold leaned over Helga looking at the top of her head, something he was only able to do more recently, and delighted in.

"Jealous, Pataki?" Arnold said pulling back, straightening his back, and puffing out his chest.

"Oh, of course, Arnold! I've always longed to struggle fitting through doors in more ways than one," Helga batted her eyes, adding a fake flirt to her sarcastic words.

"I guess thats why you put your hair in pigtails then? So you could get a feeling of having a wide head?" Arnold stood behind Helga, picking up her pigtails, waving and waggling them about.

"Hey it's the Helga Helicopter!" Arnold laughed adding a repetitive 'chu' to illustrate his point. "We are over the drop zone, prepare for landing."

She tried to pull away laughing but he released one of her pig tails to reach around her stomach and pull her closer, spinning the other pigtail faster to compensate. " Helga we need you to rescue the survivors... Oh no! We lost a wing!"

Helga finally managed to get away as Arnold pretended to crash land. Helga leaned over the boy playing dead on the floor. "Helga the helicopter?"

"Better than 'football head'," Arnold said, opening one eye to look up at her.

"Well hands off the goods, hair boy. This stuff made me it girl, remember?"

Arnold popped up quickly. "I thought that was your unibrow and your scowl." Arnold said trying to replicate the famous it girl scowl.

"That too..." Helga said with a laugh in her words.

The two stood there and laughed until Gerald grabbed Arnold's attention.

"Hey Arnold, we're going to the arcade! Wanna come?" Gerald asked, wrapping his arm around Phoebe.

"Sure... Helga?"

"I can't. Sorry..."

"Oh, that's OK. How about I walk you home instead?" asked Arnold, ignoring the snickering from Gerald behind him.

"Not today, football head. You enjoy the 'show', I gotta head home. I'll see you around. Later Pheebs, and Pheebs' tumor," and with a quick wave Helga was out the door.

Later the three were stationed at the arcade by the pier, just near the entrance. Arnold didn't bother with the games, he opted for leaning up against the old arcade, watching the sunset.

"I'm telling you man, you gotta ask her, there are gonna be a lot more boys when we get to High School." Gerald said, though his eyes were focused on an Evil Twin pin ball game.

"It's not that simple Gerald. It took me years to be her friend, I can't mess it up with a rash choice by asking her out. Besides I don't even know if I really... like like her anyway. We've been best friends for years."

"And you've been talking 'bout her for years. Seriously Arnold, I know when you are crushing, and this? This is the king of crushes, ma man."

"Gerald." It was all Arnold could really think to say, he had a point. But Arnold was still not really so keen on the whole idea. With Helga came the potential for heartbreak, it took years for a friendship to develop, a love would take a lifetime. And to risk what he had on just a feeling, it was not going to happen.

"Well if you're not gonna make your move 'til you're 30 can you at least stop talking about her. It's driving me nuts."

"So? You're always going on about Phoebe."

"Yeah, but at least I got something new to contribute, you just spin the same old yarn man. 'She's so funny, and smart, and sophisticated, and pretty, and beautiful, and her eyes... her hair.' Really man," Gerald continued with out breaking his concentration from the game.

"OK, OK! Fine!" Arnold shouted, a blush growing on his cheeks. "Lets just drop the subject altogether."

"Fine by me, man."

"...So what are you gonna pick for your baby picture to put in the yearbook."

"Most of my baby pics were whack, but I think my mom's got one of the two of us playing together. We could kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't know. That's a good one, but I still got one I wanna put in. The one with me and grandpa in the Packard."

"Hmm, I think that was a little before pre-k. You think it matters?"

"Probably not. Not like I've changed much."

"Now there is a true fact! A regular urban legend. Arnold - the kid with the football shaped head, who could never go bad. Pure as the driven snow and wouldn't harm a fly. Unless you count when he was a kung-fu guy. And as the people of the neighborhood grow in shame, football head Arnold will remain the same."

"Way to make it sound negative, Gerald."

"Any time, Arnold. Ah, look who's back!"

Phoebe came walking over to the boys and planted a peck on Gerald's cheek. "I got some extra quarters, Gerald."

"You're the best, babe," said Gerald, returning the kiss. Arnold - feeling a little awkward at this point - decided to leave while the two were still distracted.

As he walked home he took note of the streets, how they seemed so old but to his eyes never seemed to age or change. His time to leave this town was drawing near - only four more years and he would be off to college. Only four more years to...

There was a lot left to be done in this town, but getting to know Helga G. Pataki better was one of his more entertaining things. The rare occasions she would let him in he could feel this warmth of light filling his being. But he knew that college was one of those things that broke people apart. He also only had four more years to save up for going to find his parents. He knew that once he was in college the option was still there but he would have less time to think about it, and he would be even more tied down with a job and classes. His grandparents had been trying to put aside money to save for the trip and a guide, but with the boarding house being as old as it was, a lot of money was needed for repairs, and Arnold knew he had to think of the boarders.

It was hard, and he had already grown so much - he was forced to wonder if they even recognize him. They probably had this picture in there head of Arnold when he was still so young - even if he did save them, it would be this strange man who had grown up without them. It hurt, but something in Arnold held on to hope. Gerald and Helga had helped that too, always being encouraging and protecting.

That night arnold climbed up the fire escape to the roof, and then climbed through the skylight, not wanting to really interact with the boarders. As he landed on his bed he pulled a draw string just by his shelf and faintly heard a bell ring in the distance. He had installed it in the 6th grade when he needed more time alone for his studies and less time helping the boarders, so the bell was to let everyone know that he was there safe, just not to be disturbed. He collapsed on his bed letting his eyes wander to the sky above him. Gazing at the stars he thought of a better life where his parents had never left, and Helga was open with him, and he wasn't left to solve everyone's problems. Just once he wanted someone who would take it upon themselves to help him. But then again, it was only wishful thinking.

The next day in class Arnold found himself ill at ease due to the fact that Helga had yet to show. This has happened a few times before and was never for a good reason. Arnold wasn't clueless to the fact that Helga had a troubled life at home and knew that she couldn't really rely on her parents. Normally, when Helga showed up on these days, she was back to her old, bullying self, and Arnold could get through to her less than under normal circumstances. Mr. Simmons had began talking about the works of Homer around twenty minutes ago, but Arnold just watched the door, waiting for the hurricane that was ready to storm in.

SLAM

And there she was. In one fell swoop she had gained the attention of the entire class, the door shaking with the impact of her entrance. Her eyes were filled with such a powerful rage it had students starting to sink slightly behind their desks; the more afraid looked away while the more stupid couldn't stop staring. The room was silent but for the door rattling quietly, and then her gaze was directed toward Simmons, and a low growl made its way from between her gritted teeth. Simmons jumped back a little and stuttered, trying to start the lesson up again. Luckily for Helga, Simmons cared more about the results that you were learning rather than attendance, and he had decided not to really count Helga's countless tardies against her. Helga hated interrupting class, but sometimes her rage got the best of her, and in that low growl he understood that she wanted Simmons to continue.

As class started up again Helga shuffled over to her seat by Arnold. Arnold took note of how she looked, hair pulled into messy pigtails while her bangs stuck out messily from her gray cap. Under her white button down shirt and vest was a longer blue-gray shirt that covered her arms and she was wearing leggings. She slouched in her chair, pulling out her notebook and pretending to start taking notes.

"Hey," Arnold whispered, trying to get her attention. He had learned a few ways to calm these crazy spells that Helga went through, and sometimes she would tune out his existence without even thinking. So first thing first was to remind her that he was still there. She glared over at him, still furious, but he offered her a smile, and he immediately saw her begin to calm... not completely, but progress all the same.

It continued like that for the rest of the day, Helga lost in her own world, and Arnold trying to break his way in. By the end of the day, Simmons had begun to collect the photos from the class. Everyone was lost in a sense of nostalgia over their photos, and Helga was even more quiet than usual.

"Hey Helga." Arnold pulled up a chair to sit by her desk.

"Hey," she said, not looking up from a blank notebook page. Writer's block, he guessed.

"So... Where's your photo?"

"Didn't bring one."

"Why not?"

"None of your beeswax, Football-head!" Helga snapped, looking up at him. "It's a stupid assignment and I don't even need the points, so I'm not bringing in a crummy photo."

Arnold simply sighed. He was well accustomed to Helga's rage and mood swings.

"It's more for the class than the points, Helga."

"Well I doubt anyone would want to remember younger me anyway," she, said closing her book and putting it her bag, getting ready to leave.

"I would." Arnold reached out to touch her arm but she jumped back. There almost seemed to be fear in her eyes. "Helga?" He came towards her, but without a word she ran out of the classroom.

"You gonna go get her, man?" asked Gerald having seen the interaction.

"No.,. If I've learned anything over the years, it's sometimes Helga needs time alone. Besides..."

"Oh no. I don't like that look, man."

"If there's anything else I've learned about her, it's sometimes you need to act like Helga to deal with Helga." Arnold smirked dangerously at Gerald, who let out a tired sigh. "And I've got a plan."

Ok! First chapter done! That was fun, right? All them intros and drama. I'm actually checking this myself, but I'm stupid so if i missed anything or it sounds weird let me know in a review and I'll be glad to repair it and edit corrections. I hope to start on the next chapter right away but I won't be too quick about this if I don't think people are reading so let me know what you thought.

Editing by Novellanouveau


	2. A Picture Worth Few Too Many Words

Chapter 2: A Picture Worth Few Too Many Words

"So what's the plan, man?" Gerald said as he and Arnold stood in the boy's room. Arnold had learned over the years that Helga had a bad habit of knowing what was going on in his life, and he attributed it to her insanely 'good hearing'. So, to not take any chances, he had discreetly pulled Gerald into the boy's toilets. He smirked as he hit the button for the hand dryer to drown out their conversation.

"First, we tail Helga to make sure she isn't going home."

"Right."

"Then we wait 'til she's not home and go to her house."

"R-right."

"Then we ask to come in saying we're picking something up - some lame excuse to go in - and you keep her mom distracted while I look around for photos of her."

"...Right."

"Then when I take a quick picture of it, we take it back to my house, edit it so it looks like a scan. And turn it in to Simmons."

"Arnold... Are you sure about this, man? You know Helga will kill you if you do this."

"Look, it's just a photo. I seriously doubt there's any real reason other than that she just forgot. This way she can be a part of something instead of feeling left out."

"You're bold as always, Arnold. A bold, dead man."

The dryer shut off and the two rushed out of the bathroom. Darting down the hallway, Gerald and Arnold caught sight of Phoebe, causing Gerald to pull to a screeching stop to take a few moments to flirt with his girlfriend.

"Gerald! We don't have time for this!"

"Calm down, bro. Give a brother a second."

Disgruntled, Arnold nonetheless stood back and watched as Gerald worked his magic.

"Hey there, pretty lady."

"Greetings to you too, Gerald," Phoebe giggled, pink staining her cheeks. Gerald continued to whisper something in her ear, causing her to look faint and dizzy. Gerald pulled back and raised an eyebrow towards Arnold, motioning for him to do something.

'Oh!' Arnold realized. 'Thank you ladies man Gerald.'

"Hey, Phoebe? Where's Helga going today?"

"Hmm... She has an... appointment. With Doctor Bliss," Phoebe said, swaying back and forth, not in her right state of mind. Only Phoebe knew what Helga was up to after school; this way they didn't have to waste time trying to catch up to Helga to follow her home. Gerald went in for the kill, kissing her on the lips and leaving her speechless, before letting her fall against the lockers. He grabbed Arnold's arm and pulled him down the hall.

"You have got to teach me that, man," Arnold said with a smile, looking back at Phoebe who was still dizzily slumped on the floor.

"Why? So you can use it on Helga?" Gerald laughed as a heavy blush came across his friend's face.

"WHAT? No!" He protested, as his friend laughed at him. He would be lying, though, if he said a scene didn't flash through his mind - one where Phoebe and Gerald were replaced by Helga and himself. Gerald putting thoughts into his head - just what he needed. The boys continued running down the hallway dodging students and teachers. Arnold had to admit that he had taken to some of Helga's personality traits. Nothing too serious, but the idea of pulling one on Helga for the greater good, running down the hall causing trouble, made him feel that his heart was light as feather and so incredibly warm. Sometimes, Helga's way of life was so much fun.

They arrived at the Pataki house out of breath and laughing a little. In all the heat of running they had turned it into a race, Arnold winning only because he knew a secret shortcut to Helga's place. The Pataki house stood there before them, its blue brick worn and the paint chipping ever so slightly at the door. The two boys climbed up the stoop, trying to regain their breath. Arnold reached for the doorbell but Gerald stopped him.

"Man, what if Helga decided not to go to Dr. Bliss and she's in there right now?"

"Uh... " Arnold hadn't thought of that, but a smirk showed on his face as he turned to Gerald. "Then we run!"

Gerald looked at him, unamused: "Great plan, man."

The bell rang softly on the other side of the door, and some fumbling was heard. Gerald and Arnold began to get nervous. Forget Helga showing up at the door: Helga could forgive him, but what if it was Big Bob? Big Bob hated Arnold. Something about him had always set of some sort of inner rage in Bob. In fact he hadn't been in Helga's house for a few years, as Helga never wanted to hang out there. He would always be left outside waiting for her. Last time he was in her house was the time he had hit her with a baseball in fourth grade, when he had had to take care of her.

Arnold knew Big Bob wasn't all bad, just not the type of person he would like to spend a long period of time with, and the feeling was certainly mutual. About five minutes passed and Arnold rang the bell again. The door began to open and both boys stiffened, their smiles replaced by looks of nervous fear. They were, however, soon replaced by relief as the two boys looked at Miriam, who looked as if she had just woken up, eyes trying to shut out the light.

"Uhh... Hi, Mrs. Pataki. We need to pick up something from Helga." Miriam's eyes opened to look down at the two boys. They were lifeless and glazed. "C-can we come in?"

"Huh?" she responded, her voice sounding broken and sore, as if it hadn't been used in years. "Yeah, sure, fine." She moved out of the way to reveal the bowels of what is the Pataki home. The boys entered with caution, as if walking into a dark cave, where something could pop out any minute. Gerald watched Miriam drag herself over to the couch, where she flopped over on it and fell back asleep.

"Uhh... Arnold? I don't think I'll have to distract her. She's doing pretty well on her own."

"Right, well let's just look for that photo. You take the trophy room, I'll take the hallway and the dining room."

"Right."

Arnold walked down the hallway, gazing at the photos on the wall - but something was off. Helga's photo wasn't there. The pictures were just of Olga, or Olga and her parents. Arnold began to look harder. Nothing: a small bit of what could be a pink bow every here and there, or a few with a tiny Helga-like figure in the background, but other than that it was like she never existed. He continued into the dining room, but found the same thing. Every framed picture on display was of her sister. Arnold entered the trophy room to find Gerald with an expression as confused as he was sure his face looked.

"I got nothing."

"Me neither."

"Are we sure she lives here?"

"Gerald!"

"Sorry, man. But what are we gonna do?"

Arnold thought for a minute, then glanced at the slumped, sleeping figure of Helga's Mom on the couch. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Mrs. Pataki, where do you keep your unframed family photos?"

"Ha..ll... c... loset," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Nice," commented Gerald. The two headed over to the closet; opening it they saw several shoe boxes up on a shelf.

"Olga 1-2, Olga 3, Olga 3-4, Olga 5, Olga 6./. What the heck!"

"Up top looks like 'Family photos', man."

Arnold grabbed the box, almost tearing the lid off it. Scrambling through the photos, he saw that on the backs of each were dates along with event names.

"Found one! This is supposed to be Helga's fourth birthday." Flipping over the photograph he was greeted with the sight of Olga sitting behind a table with her Mother and Father on either side... In the corner of the photograph, sitting on the table looked to be a cake with a large six-shaped candle on it, and a small hand waving about to grab the attention of the camera.

Arnold continued looking... He found tons like this... He was beginning to feel sick. How in the Hell did they not have one photograph of their second daughter? Arnold slammed the lid back on the box, placing it back up on the shelf and thought for a moment.

"Let's try Helga's room."

"Are you INSANE? We can't go in her room, man! She will destroy us if she found out. Which she will!"

"Gerald. This is messed up. I can't believe that they didn't take one photo of Helga when she was growing up, so she must have them all hidden in her room 'cause she's embarrassed or something."

"If they're embarrassing then she for sure will kill us when she finds out."

Arnold shut the closet, almost darting up the stairs to Helga's room, with Gerald close behind.

Helga's room was not much different from what he remembered. It was a room that hardly fitted Helga to be honest. Lots of pink and purple, while the wallpaper had begun to be covered by band posters. But what caught his attention were the paintings.

They were everywhere. Self portraits of herself - in pain, in anguish. One in particular looked as if Helga had punched a mirror, the image looking broken and fragmented and her eyes hidden behind her bangs. The one on the easel looked as if it had just been started, showing just the base form - a portrait depicting Helga's figure from the side, while about her shoulders she began to slowly fade out. She seemed to be just a hovering form in the center of the painting.

Arnold was astounded. He knew Helga was good with her hands, but he had no idea she possessed this much skill. The paintings were so beautiful, some depicting sorrow and grief, while in others there was such a feeling of hope and warmth that Arnold found himself speechless.

"Arnold, man. You OK?" Gerald asked. Arnold felt a single tear on his face. He looked at the newly started portrait and suddenly understood why Helga had refused to bring in a child photo for the year book. It was because... there was none. There was no photograph of herself when she was growing up, nor from any point in her life. Arnold continued to look at some of her paintings, and saw that a few showed attempts at a younger Helga. She must have gone from memory or class photos and had painted a sad little girl clinging to what looked like a wrinkled paper heart in her hands.

"Hey, Arnold. I... I don't see any pictures."

"Yeah." Arnold wandered over to her closet, opening it up and pulling back some of the old clothing that hung there. What looked back at him was nothing more than an empty closet. A few christmas lights on the ground, a box full of pink and purple notebooks, but nothing like he was hoping. He wished to see at least ten shoe boxes of Helga photos, but he was greeted with cobwebs and silence.

"Maybe we should just... go."

His heart sank. He just didn't get it. It felt like it should have been such an easy task. Heck! For anyone else this would have been an easy task. He was sure that every kid in his class would walk home to a house full of their photos on display, embarrassing shots that their parents loved, yet they hated. But nothing. It was like she wasn't even their daughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're.."

SLAM

"WHERE IS SHE MIRIAM? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

Arnold and Gerald were filled with fear. Big Bob had arrived home and - by the sound of it - with something on his mind. Arnold grabbed Gerald and pulled him back into her room.

"What are you doing, man? We gotta get out NOW!"

"Helga's got a fire escape ladder we can use." Arnold pulled it out of the closet. Climbing on her bed, he opened her window and connected it to the window sill, letting the ladder fall, hitting against the house slightly. "You go first."

Gerald climbed on her bed and was preparing to descend out the window when they heard the front door open again.

"I'm home!"

It was Helga. Arnold was frozen in shock. Helga probably had no clue how angry Big Bob was. He climbed off her bed and headed over to the closed door, cracking it open to hear better.

"Arnold!" Gerald whispered. "What are you doing, man? We gotta get out."

"HEY HEY HEY HEY! Why in the heck were you late for school today? They had to call me! Worried that something had happened. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT MAKES ME LOOK?"

"Well if you seemed worried it might make you look like a concerned Father. It just took me a little longer getting to school. Had to put my face on." Helga's voice was filled with sarcasm, anger, and what seemed like fear. It was silent. Then a strike was heard. It shattered the silence like a shot, ringing in Arnold's ears.

"WATCH YOUR TONE, LITTLE LADY. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BEING LATE TO SCHOOL, MAKING ME LOOK BAD. AND HOW 'BOUT JUST NOW, HUH? WHERE WERE YOU?"

"...I was at my appointment with Doctor Bli-"

Another strike was heard along with something breaking and another thump. Helga had probably hit the wall.

"YOU TOLD HER, DIDN'T YOU! YOU LITTLE RAT! PATAKIS DON'T TALK ABOUT THEIR PROBLEMS! YOU BITCH! YOU BLABBED!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! LOOK AT WHAT I'M WEARING - EVERYTHING TO COVER UP YOUR MARKS."

Another strike. Arnold was filled with rage.. He felt a tug on his arm as Gerald tried to pull him out.

"Arnold, anything you do now will make it worse. Lets get out!"

Arnold looked at the door. The shouting continued, less understandable as it was muffled by the door. But a strike was heard again and Arnold flinched. His fist tightened.

"Gerald... Get me out of here now before I do something I'm going to regret."

And with that Gerald yanked him out the window, forcing him to climb down the ladder. When they reached the ground he grabbed tight of Arnold's arm and pulled on it, running with him into the alleyway.

Once they were far enough away from the house, Arnold flew into a state of rage, kicking and screaming. He tossed nearby bottles and milk crates while Gerald watched with sad eyes. He didn't bother to stop Arnold's rampage.

"HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT! Her father HITS her, Gerald! And I had no CLUE! I feel like such an IDIOT!" He picked up an empty trash can, tossing it against the wall. Gerald noticed some of the people looking down from their apartments and he grabbed Arnold again, pulling him away from the scene he was making. Putting an arm around his shoulder, he tries to keep him calm during the long walk home.

When Arnold and Gerald had arrived at Sunset Arms boarding house, Arnold had had time to calm down. He was still filled with anger - at himself, at Big Bob, even a little at Helga for being so stubborn as to not tell him, for hiding her Father's abuse. He took a deep sigh and said goodbye to a worried looking Gerald, having made him promise not to breathe a word, not even to Phoebe. Arnold looked at the door of his home. He, once again, really didn't want to talk to the other boarders. Anyone for that matter. The only person he wanted to talk to, he had just left at the mercy of Big Bob Pataki. He climbed up his fire escape, through the skylight, and landed on his bed. He sat up staring at the wall he had just climbed down from. He needed something, anything, something he could hit. Otherwise, he felt like he was going to explode. His fist flew through the air and met with the wall, leaving a dent, and a sore hand. Arnold brought it back to nurse it. He sat like that for God knows how long, staring at his hand and the dent in the wall. His mind went over everything: the long clothing, the absences, her hatred of spending time in her own house. It all made so much sense now.

Tap

Tap

Tap

He looked up. And there she was. Looking over at him through the skylight, the sunset haloing around her hair. She gave a weak smile while Arnold just stared at her, wide eyed. He climbed the ladder, opening the skylight letting her in.

"Helga?" He found his voice caught in his throat. How on earth could he talk to her knowing what she just went through, while she had no clue about him witnessing it?

"Hey, Football-head. I... lost my keys to my house... and well, no one was home... And Phoebe wasn't picking up so I thought, maybe... I could..." She couldn't look at him, but he saw it - the slight tinge of purple under what looked to be cover up. Helga's mistake? She had left before the bruise was developed and hadn't put on enough makeup to conceal it. He reached out, touching her bruised cheek, watching her flinch before she softened under his more gentle touch. He tilted her face to look at him. Her eyes were wide in shock, like a deer in headlights. But this was it, he knew - she had finally come to open up to him.

"Helga," he breathed her name like a sigh and just like that, all of her walls crumbled. He watched the tears well up in her eyes, overflowing down her face, as she let out a heart wrenching wail. Arnold pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. He cautiously put his arms around her, not wanting to touch her where it hurt. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and let out her cries of pain, fear, and relief. Arnold stroked her back, letting her continue until she was coherent again.

"A-Arnold... I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, don't be. It's not your fault."

"I- I just - I co-couldn't tell anyone... and... I just.. Big Bob he-"

"No need to explain. I think I understand enough." To be honest, Arnold was sure that even if he hadn't witnessed the strikes he would have guessed the bruises were Big Bob's doing. After all, Helga hadn't gotten into a real fight in years and even if she did it was something she was never too worried about people seeing. 'You should see her,' was always her response if anyone showed concern for a bruised check or bloody nose.

He looked at Helga, overcome with sadness, and knew what he had to do - something Helga would never do on her own. He had to save her. He pulled away from Helga, leaving her to rest on his bed, looking confused. He walked over to his phone by the couch and picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report a crime."

"ARNOLD, NO! You can't!" Helga whimpered, running over to try and take the phone. Arnold filled with rage as he looked at this girl trying to protect her Father's name.

"HELGA, I AM DOING THIS. IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH LIFE LIKE THIS. SO SIT DOWN AND LET ME HELP YOU! Now, I know things are gonna get tough but this needs to be done for your own safety." Helga looked shocked again - Arnold very rarely spoke out of rage. It had such a power to it. Helga found herself weak in the knees as she slumped onto the floor by Arnold's feet.

"I would like to report child abuse and neglect in the Pataki house... Yes... I have her with me now, she's safe. Yes... I understand. Thank you." Arnold hung up the phone.

"Come on, I'll have Grandpa drive us to the police station. You have to give a statement." He tried to get her to her feet and noticed she was shaking. He grabbed a sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. With his arms supporting her, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Grandpa was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Hey there, short man... Huh... Arnold, what happened?"

"Grandpa, we're gonna need a ride to the police station."

a/n: SO second chapter down. A lot has happened. I was going to put in more but i feel as though this is enough. Next time we get introduced to a new character! so look forward to that! Thanks so much for the responses I got. It made me really get through this next chapter. And I hope to hear comments from you all, I don't mind corrective or anything but I will not tolerate straight hate. See you all soon!

Editing by Novellanouveau


	3. A Night of Pataki's Pain

Chapter 3: A Night of Pataki's Pain

Silence. After climbing into the old Packard, only a few words were spoken on the ride over to the police station. Helga was in hardly any state to report the crime, so Arnold took over, speaking for her on the most part at first. He held her hand the entire time as the cop waited for her to subtly indicate 'yes' or 'no'. But it came to a point where Helga had to give her statement. They gave her a blanket and something to drink, and then she unwillingly let go of Arnold's hand as she was brought back into one of the interrogation rooms.

Arnold too was unwilling to let go. He knew for some reason - whatever it was didn't matter - that Helga chose him to come to, and with that she had handed him a huge role in all this mess. Not that he wasn't grateful, but he was aware of how this would affect him very soon. He felt protective of her, and not being beside her now scared him. He slumped over in a chair next to his Grandfather, leaning over and burying his head in his arms. His stomach felt like it was filled with hot tar, his heart clinging to his throat, tears brimming his eyes yet not daring to fall. He felt his Grandfather's hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Arnold. That Helga is one tough cookie. She's a fighter, just like her father."

"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!" Arnold snapped. He could feel his fists tightening.

"Now, Arnold, you have got to realize that no matter what he does or doesn't do, he is still her Father. She has grown up with him as a big part of her life, and that kind of person leaves an imprint. You can't honestly tell me that Helga has been dealing with this gracefully for however long it's been going on."

Arnold let out a sigh, relaxing slightly. No, Helga had locked herself away. It was all she knew how to do, and it was probably going to be a default reaction for the rest of her life. Arnold knew that it was one of the things that made her stronger, and he admired that strength, but it still tortured him that she took so long to open up, waiting for things to get this bad. When her pride got in the way, she lost her common sense.

"I'm sure, though, all of the bad qualities that may have rubbed off on her will fade, and with it so will Big Bob's control on her. That's where you might have to come in, short man. You're going to have to guide her a little, help her learn. You and her friends will have to be very patient and understanding during this transition."

"But why me? She was much closer to Phoebe. Or I'm sure her sister could have come home to help, but she came to me."

"You're a good kid, Arnold, and she knows that. And she knew that if you were given the chance you would do the right thing, what needed to be done, and you did. That was something she might not have had the strength to do herself." Arnold pulled himself up. Letting out a deep sigh, the tension slowly left his body. His eyes caught sight of Helga re-entering the room; he quickly thanked his grandfather and hurried to her side.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked, slightly adjusting the blanket on her shoulders.

"Yeah... They're going to have to document the abuse - all my bruises..." Helga winced. looking down at one on her wrist. "Soooo much fun," sarcasm filled her words, and she gave a tired, weak smile. Improvement - good. Arnold offered a warm smile in return.

SLAM!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." The yelling came from down the hall. Helga's eyes filled with fear and again, she was frozen. Arnold followed her gaze and was greeted with the sight of Big Bob being forcefully escorted down the hall, yelling and shouting every step.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M BIG BOB PATAKI! I WILL DESTROY YOU! WHEN MY LAWYER GETS HERE YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF TROUBLE! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE POLICE STATION... YOU!" During Big Bob's rant his eyes had found their way to Arnold and Helga across the room. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE ORPHAN KID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'VE MESSED WITH!" Big Bob head-butted one of the officers and began running towards Arnold. Arnold's heart filled with courage and rage as he stood in front of Helga, putting his arms behind him to pull her close. He stood his ground as he watched the behemoth charge. He would not run away this time, he was going to protect her. In his heat of rage, Big Bob managed to break free of his handcuffs, pulling his fist back for a punch. Arnold flinched, waiting for impact.

But there was nothing. Was he dead? No... Helga was still here. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing between himself and Big Bob, holding Big Bobs fist in their hand.

"Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on these two." The voice of a woman came from the figure. It was dark and had a sense of power and anger in it. The kind that made men like Big Bob stop in their tracks. She pushed his fist back, causing him to stumble, taking a few steps backwards.

"Hazel," Helga said in a low whisper. She had peered around Arnold at the sound of the woman's voice. Big Bob, catching sight of her, was re-fulfilled with rage and began charging again.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME ANYTHING!" Big Bob swung but was stopped again, the girl was lighting fast and hardly moved from stopping Big Bob's momentum.

"The name's Hazel Thatcher - Ms. Thatcher to you - and I'm Helga's Godmother!"

Hazel tightened her grip on Big Bobs fist, beginning to twist it causing him to fall to his knees. "For far too long I have allowed Helga to live with you. A huge mistake on my part."

"T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE... Helga never had a Godmother."

"That's because you forgot to give her one. But thankfully when Helga was six your daughter, Olga, decided she needed one. You even signed the certificate."

Big Bob's rage was gone. As Arnold began moving Helga away to safety, he caught a glimpse of the woman. She had to be in her twenties, around Olga's age. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her shirt ruffled. Her eyes though, a bright green and directed at Big Bob, held such a rage, such a fire, such a command, that without another word Big Bob did something Arnold never thought he would see - he gave up. The police re-cuffed him and took him away. Arnold watched as Hazel never took her eyes off Big Bob until he was completely out of sight. Then Almost as fast as she had arrived, her face softened. Her shoulders slumped, and she let out a long sigh. She glanced over at Helga, who was no longer standing behind Arnold. Helga was apprehensively walking towards hazel.

"Hazel." Helga said, with wonder, relieved. Without a word Hazel was on her knees, wrapping Helga in a warm embrace. Helga started crying again. Arnold approached the two. He saw tears in Hazel's eyes as she looked up at him, and her green eyes that were once filled with a rage and power, now shone with gratitude.

'Thank you,' she mouthed at him. Arnold smiled, he wasn't sure who this person was exactly aside from her explanation, but if Helga was open with her, she had to be good.

After Helga calmed down she was escorted by an officer to be examined. Hazel stayed back with Arnold to take care of some paper work. As she sat and filled out forms, Arnold couldn't help but keep glancing at her. She had just saved them, yet given all that has happened Arnold couldn't even find the words to thank her. She had held such power and yet such kindness.

"Thank you Arnold," she said without looking up from the form.

"Huh?"

"You did the right thing calling the authorities. I'm glad Helga has a good friend like you."

"I.. It's nothing really. I'm sure anyone would have done it. I-If you don't mind me asking. Ho- How do you know Helga?"

"Like I told Big Butt over there, I'm her Godmother. I met Helga through her sister, and when I noticed how she was being treated I tried to see if there was perhaps a Godparent who could take her, but she didn't have one. Her parents didn't care enough to give her one. So Olga made me her godmother. At the time I was still in school and couldn't take her. Even now my life is kind of a mess. I'm not sure if Helga would want to live with me."

"Live with you?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you see... I was called because... When they went to arrest Big Bob they found Miriam passed out drunk. Apparently she's been an alcoholic for years. She will have to undergo rehab and a lot of AA meetings before she's ready to take responsibility of a kid again. And Olga is traveling too much. But don't tell Helga just yet, OK? She's got a lot to digest."

"Uhh.. yeah sure." Arnold felt worried though. He hadn't even thought of that. He had no idea where this person lived, and on top of that he hadn't even know she existed. He could have landed her in an orphanage for the rest of her childhood. "She isn't... You're.. not... Helga isn't moving, is she?"

Hazel looked in surprise at the boy's worried face, then replaced it with a warm smile. "I would imagine she would have to move, considering I'm not gonna move into the Pataki house." Arnold's face fell. Helga was going to leave? "But If I'm not mistaken, downtown Hillwood is only a number nine bus away from here." Arnold's face brightened up. Helga would finish out the year with everyone. In his relief he hugged Hazel, who chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks," he said, not entirely sure why.

"You're welcome, Arnold." She leaned back, offering her hand for a handshake. Arnold grabbed it firmly, and then it occurred to him.

"Wait - how did you know my name?"

"After I was done with school Helga came to visit me a lot and I was treated to many of your tales of adventure. You leave quite an impression," she added with a wink. Arnold blushed. She stood up, stretching, and handed in her paper work, just as Helga waked back in again, looking even more uncomfortable. Before Arnold went to her side, Hazel leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"By the way, I can't take her till Sunday. Think she could spend the weekend with you?" She winked again.

"S-sure."

"Good!" Hazel stood up straight, giving Arnold a rough pat on the back. Then she headed over to Helga.

"Hey. How did it go?"

"Terrible. I didn't think I would have had to do a nude photo shoot 'til college." The two laughed lightly and Arnold noted that Helga's returning sense of humor was a good sign. Good old, strong Helga.

"Well, listen we need to talk." Hazel crouched down to be at a more even level with Helga. "By the looks of it, neither your Mother or your sister can take you in, and I know my life's not the most stable... but you might have to-"

Helga cut her off with a hug: "I would love to stay with you."

Hazel smiled and hugged back. "I'm glad," she added. "But I can't take you tonight, so Arnold has offered up his house, OK?"

Helga blushed, "A-Arnold?"

"Ah, she asked if I would," Arnold quickly stated, trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks. This was not the time or the place to be embarrassed. It made perfect sense. Helga had to go somewhere...

"Great! It's settled then. Helga, I will be there to pick you up on Sunday. I gotta go by your house first though and pack your things. Can I have your keys?" She took the keys from Helga, giving her one last hug and winking at Arnold, before walking off to talk to Arnold's grandfather, leaving the two standing there awkwardly.

As they arrived home, Arnold quickly ushered Helga up to his room to avoided any questions from his boarders. Grandpa would have to explain everything to them so they were a bit careful around Helga regarding her bruises. Helga called Phoebe to explain everything, and though Phoebe offered Helga to stay with her, Helga turned her down, instead asking for her to drop off the stuff that she kept at Phoebe's for emergency overnights, along with some cover up.

When Phoebe finally showed up, she rushed into Arnold's room, nearly breaking into tears at the sight of Helga. It took awhile for Helga to calm her down. Arnold was amazed. Helga had gone through so much in the past few hours, he had seen her at her weakest, and yet even then she still had such incredible strength. Enough to calm a hysterical, worried Phoebe. Phoebe gave Helga her overnight bag and explained that it didn't have her spare PJs, forcing Helga to turn to an embarrassed Arnold and asked to borrow a shirt. The two girls then left to apply Helga's 'makeup'.

Arnold lay on his bed, staring at the stars above through his skylight. He hadn't seen the night sky so clear and visible in years. For a city, you could really only see about ten stars maximum, but tonight the sky seemed more full. He was lost in his thoughts about how much had changed over the years, and how much would change. He was so worried for Helga. He had just watched her convince her best friend that everything was over but they were just words. Helga would have to appear in court against her Father and Mother. She had yet to contact her sister in Alaska. Their home would have to be sold, and she would move to a new home, and on top of this they were not far from going into high school. It was a mess.

Arnold heard a knock on his door before it opened. He turned his head to see Helga, standing there in nothing but one of his plaid shirts. His eyes went wide. She stood there nervously fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt, tugging slightly. It was big on her, but not big enough - the sleeves nearly covered her hands, and it showed off her legs. Arnold could see the uneven tones in her skin, the cover up not completely matching her skin and not completely hiding her bruises.

Arnold sat up, eyes still wide. Her hair was down falling gracefully around her shoulders. A blush rising under her bruised cheeks. Neither of them spoke, but Helga seemed to notice Arnold's staring. Her blush increased, and she cast her eyes downward to hide it before quickly walking over to sit on the far end of Arnold's bed. She shifted and fidgeted, pulling down on the shirt that had now risen higher on her leg. She hung her head trying to hide her face behind her hair. Arnold scooted over to sit besides her. Trying to think of something to say. He had to admit, he had caught himself staring at Helga before, and this was just too tempting. But as his eyes wandered he took note of her bruises. They didn't look as bad with the cover up, but they were numerous.

"You look much better," he said lightly, brushing her hair out of her face. He was met with a rather rough looking bruise on her left cheek and couldn't help but reach out, touching it lightly. She winced a little under the pressure, but soon relaxed as Arnold began to stroke it. His hand felt cold, refreshing and Helga closed her eyes. Arnold continued to stroke her cheek as his other hand brought itself to her chin, raising her face and turning it towards him. He gulped, staring at her face. What was he doing? He couldn't, he didn't want to - did he? He saw Helga's eyes open. They went wide, Arnold drew back slightly until he felt her hand on top of his hand that was now holding the side of her face. Her eyes shone as the hand on her chin pulled her close and then slid down, taking a place in the crook of her neck. He leaned in, Helga's eyes slowly shut, but he kept his open just slightly. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could feel her breath on his lips. Only an inch away.

SLAM.

"Hey there, short man, I brought you two dinner!"

Arnold and Helga went wide eyed and Arnold jumped from Helga. He turned his attention over to his Grandfather who was chuckling. Arnold tried to hide his blush, standing up and taking the tray full of food from his Grandfather. He placed it on his desk, not daring to look back at Helga.

"Now, short man. I know Helga's been through a lot and I'm letting her sleep up here rather then giving her one of our spare rooms but you have got to control yourself around her."

"GRANDPA!" Arnold's face was now completely flushed. "I- I WASN'T-" his mind was frantic... He wouldn't. Helga had gone through so much, the last thing he wanted to do was complicate things. And... it's... not like he... Sure, he was attracted to her, but she was a very attractive person. It's not like - not that he could... with time... and ...but she didn't see him that way... Oh what did it matter!

"OK, short man, I trust you. By the way," he said, pulling something out of his back pocket. "Found this when we were going through our old photos the other night. Thought you two might like it." He handed the photo to Helga, who still seemed to be recovering from the 'heat of the moment'. She took it, glancing slightly before her eyes went wide. Out of curiosity, Arnold crossed the room and joined Helga on the bed again, sitting a bit further away, and glanced at the photo she held in her hand.

The picture contained two children: one was wearing pink overalls, covered head to toe in mud, with a pink bow sitting atop her blond hair. She was looking bewildered at the football-headed boy next to her, wearing his yellow raincoat and rain-boots, holding out a blue umbrella over her head. The photo was taken from behind them but their heads were turned enough to see their faces. The boy smiling, girl confused, as if it was the first kindness she had received. Arnold recognized the children immediately.

"When was this taken, Grandpa?"

"On the day we met," whispered Helga. Arnold looked back at Helga to see a warm smile lighting up her face, her eyes shining again. He felt his heart jump, his stomach roll over.

"I caught that snapshot on the first day of preschool. We pulled over and you put your umbrella over the little girl. I figured she would be your first friend so I took a photo while you two weren't looking. Never thought she would wind up being your 'bully', he he he."

Arnold looked at the photo again. It was so long ago that it was hard to remember. That first day, he remembered riding along side in the Packard, peeking out the window and seeing a mud covered girl, walking by herself to school. He thought it was strange that she was by herself, but even weirder that she wasn't wearing a raincoat. He remembered wanting to say something nice and help her. After all, she looked so sad. As soon as the car stopped he hopped out, grabbing his umbrella. He opened it quickly as he ran over, then held it over her head.

"Hi. Nice bow."

"Huh?"

"I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants."

He walked with her the few steps until they were by the door, where he closed his umbrella and went inside. Aside from that he couldn't remember anything. He could vaguely remember meeting Gerald inside, his teacher's face but not her name, being nervous when introducing himself. He glanced at Helga again, her smile still on her face, but her eyes now closed, fighting back tears. Guess she finally has a childhood picture of herself, Arnold thought with a smile.

He turned to his Grandfather, "Thanks Grandpa. It's perfect." He knew Helga was probably too lost in her own thoughts to thank him. His Grandfather gave him a smile and left without a word. Arnold headed over to his computer and turned it on.

"Hey Helga, bring that over here. I want to scan it and send it to Mr. Simmons."

"Huh? Why?"

"For yearbook. You don't have a baby picture turned in, and I wanna put this one in."

"Why should I care about a crummy yearbook?" Ah there it is, Helga is getting defensive again.

"Come on, for me?" With that Helga was speechless. She didn't say a word as she looked at the picture again. Standing, she walked over, awkwardly handing it to him. He placed it in his scanner and the two watched as the image began showing up on the screen.

"Man, these computer things are so cool."

"You don't have one?"

"Naw, I was thinking about saving for one, but Big Bob kept forgetting about my allowance." Arnold flinched, regretting bringing the topic up. "It's OK, Arnold, really. Don't think you have to be so careful with me, it will drive me mad. I'll let you know if you have said too much or brought up a raw topic, OK?" Arnold, still nervous, agreed, relaxing but not completely. After they sent the emai, he began explaining a couple of cool functions that his computer had while they ate their dinner. Afterwards, the two decided to head to bed.

"Arnold, I don't feel like I should be taking your bed," Helga stated. Slowly, she seemed to be returning to her old stubborn self.

"Helga, you have been through a lot."

"Quit treating me like a trauma victim."

"Helga as strong as you are, you are a trauma victim."

Helga huffed. "Well, I don't want to sleep on your crummy bed anyway," she said, heading over to the 'bed' Arnold had made for himself on his couch.

"Helga... I really think-" Arnold was cut off by a slamming door being heard in the boarding house, the noise making Helga jump and run to Arnold's side. Arnold was surprised at first, but then quickly began to comfort her.

"It's OK, Helga. It's just one of the boarders." But Helga's grip on his shirt tightened. Arnold sighed, pulling her over to the bed. She stopped, eyes wide, blush on her cheeks, as Arnold pulled back the covers.

"A-Arnold?"

"Look, it's been a long night, and you probably shouldn't sleep alone. Let's just both take the bed. You don't have to feel guilty and we can both share the pleasantries of each others company."

Helga looked awkward. With the hand that wasn't holding on to Arnold's pajama shirt, she was fidgeting with the hemline again. Arnold smiled: she could be so adorable sometimes. Without a word he climbed into bed, pulling her along with him. The two lay there, nervous at first, but once Helga got a good look at the view from the skylight, she relaxed, enjoying, what seemed to be, the stars. She moved slightly closer to Arnold, clinging to his arm. He felt her take a deep breath and let out a sigh, cuddling against him slightly. He didn't look at her for fear that she would see the blush that had yet again invaded his face. But as he felt her breaths steady, he relaxed, realizing she had fallen asleep. Finally one of the longest days in both their lives had ended, and it ended with them laying down, with the stars watching over them.

A/N heyyy everyone! SO a lot has happened, and it does seem at this point like I could end it here... BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET. I just decide to leave a little less of a cliff hanger then last time. But much more action and adventure to come! As a warning the updates may slow, I'm beginning to really dive into my classes now. But considering this story is sort of keeping my mind from writing my own I'm going to really try to get it done. I think I'm gonna try for an update at least once a week. Hopefully more?

And please let me know what you thought. The responses I've been getting from people has really inspired me to put more effort into this work.

Editing by Novellanouveau


	4. The Bed Room,The court Room,The Flying R

Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the great reviews. I know I have a spelling issue and I'm working on fixing that for the future chapters and previous ones. But its still great to hear back from all of you. I sent this through an online checker. Took forever but I'm sure I missed some bits. Hope it helped though.

When we left off Helga had taken a big step into final solving the problems of her life, and Arnold was welcomed in to see them as well as begin to take part in helping her.

We were introduced to the mysterious Hazel, Helga's secret God Mother ( not a fairy god mother ) but one who knows Helga well and has offered her a place to live. But for that night she slept at Arnold's In his bed with him ( no funny stuff they are still only thirteen ) But this deeper look into Helga has no doubt opened Arnold's eyes and caused him to start really falling for her. So lets dive right in.

Chapter Four: The Bed Room, The court Room, and the Flying room

That night Arnold had spent by Helga's side would be a hard one to forget. So much had happened, and for Helga it must have been an emotional roller-coaster. The morning waking up together was slightly awkward to say the least. Arnold being a young boy going through puberty had been having some 'trouble' in the mornings, and waking up to a girl, who he found attractive next to him, cuddling him, did anything but help.

Thankfully Helga was just as embarrassed for clinging to him so much so they agreed never speak of it. And after a silent breakfast Helga and Arnold decided to walk over to Helga's 'old' house to meet with Hazel. Over the phone that morning Helga insisted that she would help pack her belongings and that being in the house, while it was empty, would not effect her. Though she sounded convincing on the phone, Arnold thought it best that he would tail along.

And He was glad he did. The second the Pataki house came into view, Helga stopped in her tracks, shaking slightly.

" They're not in there you know."

" I know, it's just, In the back of my head I'm thinking Big Bob swindled his way out of it and is sitting in his easy chair watching soap operas, while Miriam falls asleep in the kitchen with the blender on. I've gone home to an empty house, but it wasn't always a guarantee." Helga took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before she took another step.

Arnold walked close behind her. He wanted to be there, but at the same time, this was something she needed to do. She approached the door, hesitating before she rang the doorbell.

About a minute past before the door swung open reviling hazel. Her hair down but being pulled back by a blue bandana. Her jeans and shirt covered in paint splotches.

" Helga! Great! Your here. I was just about to start packing."

She stood aside letting them in.

" Ah I see you brought Arnold! Great, cause we're gonna need the man power."

Helga blushed before heading leaving Arnold's side to head to her room.

" She's probably trying to hide some stuff or something." Hazel giggled. Glancing at

Arnold, who just shifted awkwardly.

" Well, what do you need me to do."

" Hmm... it is Helga, and she probably doesn't want, or need for that matter, help with the general packing and unpacking. But I will need your help later for sure. I'm planning to leave most of her furniture here. Cause I got a bunch of new stuff for her in her room at my place, I just spend the whole night re doing the walls but I'm gonna need a hand with the furniture. My useless roommate is kinda out at the moment. You up for it?"

" Sure. She's probably gonna like the change of furniture."

" Yeah, She's pretty lucky that her godmother is one of the only successful people to come out of art school."

" Your an artist?"

" Yeah, Im an animator."

" Cool! So like, cartoons and stuff?"

" Yeah! One of my latest project is actually kind of cool, it follows the day to day of this kid growing up in the city, and the issues he has to face being a city kid. With his rag tag friends."

"Sounds cool. What are you gonna call it?"

" Yo Matthew."

" HEY ARNOLD! Could you come up here? I need to talk to you!" Yelled Helga from her room.

" Sure!" Arnold turned to Hazel giving her a smile, before climbing up the stairs to Helga's room.

He entered, taking quick notice to all of her covered paintings, say for the one on the easel which was just turned around. Helga was sitting on her bed holding on to something.

" Arnold... How did my fire escape ladder get hung on my window."

" Huh?"

Helga turned around and Arnold could see she was holding the rolled up ladder that he and Gerald had used to escape. She fidgeted with it nervously, awaiting an answer. Arnold didn't know what to say. Surly not the whole truth, he would leave Gerald from scorn. After all it was his idea. But how much should he say.

" I..."

" I know it was you Arnold. You got me the damn thing out of sky-mall for christmas. Big Bob didn't know about it and nether did Miriam. No one but me and you."

" I.. had come over to your house while you were out." He could see Helga panicking, trying to hold back. " I wasn't trying to pry I swear, I just figured that you deserved to have a baby photo in the year book. I didn't know why you were being so stubborn about it, so I came to get one myself."

" WELL NOW YOU KNOW!" Helga snapped, scared. He went over to her side. She was flailing about trying to push him away, to hold back from crying. But he grabbed her writs forcing her to face him.

" Helga, it wouldn't have changed the fact that you came to me last night and told me what was going on. I know it was an invasion of privacy, and for that I am sorry. But it doesn't change anything." He watched Helga calm again, less hysterical. But she still seemed rather awkward about the whole mess. She brought her knees to her chin, watching her feat.

" H-How... Much did you hear?"

Arnold thought for a moment, he didn't want to lie. " I heard enough, Both you and Big

Bob coming home. Hell I might have interfered if Ge-" Arnold stopped himself. Damn his tung, he was so bad at keeping secrets sometimes. But oddly she just relaxed more.

" So you dragged tall hair boy along with yah. Gees Arnoldo you're turning into me." She smiled. Arnold had presumed that cause of Gerald there it was more of a coincidence rather then him actually interfering. Helga looked around the room at the sheet covered paintings. Standing up walking over towards one. " You... probably saw these too?" she said gesturing towards one.

" Y-Yeah."

" Great." Helga sighed.

" But.." Arnold started a little too loudly, grabbing Helga's attention away from her thoughts. " If it means anything. I thought they were all amazing."

"R-really?"

" Yeah. I really like.." Arnold stood up and joined her, he pulled up the sheet on the closeted painting reveling a warm image of a blond girl -clear resemblance to Helga- sitting by her window watching the rain, A journal and quill in her hand. Her hair draped over her back like silk. Watching the rain falling with such content.

" You like that one?"

" Yeah. It's odd, I can feel that she is happy because she is inspired by her pain, rather then letting it effect her more negatively."

" You got that? Most people just think it's a representation of illness. And she writes about life waiting for death."

" I can see a subtle smile on her face, the rain representing misery, and depression, and pain. She looks at it with that smile and an empty note book knowing that it will make for a much more interesting muse then a normal sunny day."

" Impressive football head. Who would have guessed you an art critic."

" It helps that I know the artist. The girl in the image looks very familiar." he said winking. She blushed in return looking away from him.

" Y.. yeah."

" You said 'most people'."

"Huh"

" You said 'most people', what did you mean."

" Oh uh... well... These are kinda all in my room right now cause I just finished a show."

" You had your work in a show?"

" Yeah... In fact some of them were sold. This is less then half. Hazel has connections, and persuaded me to do it." Helga walked over to her desk picking up a card, handing it to arnold. It had a few of her paintings on it along with the info for the show. It was over a week ago.

" Why didn't you tell anyone?"

" It's kinda a secret I paint to begin with, so I wasn't ready to let people who iI see on an every day bases know. Besides it was so personal, I would rather strangers assume its some fictional character I made up."

" Do you at least have pictures of the ones you sold?"

" Yeah."

" Can I see them?"

" Maybe some day Arnold."

The rest of the packing went smoothly. Although Arnold was shoved out of her room for the last part, when she came out finally she was carrying too decent sized boxes. Arnold offered to help her but for some reason she refused. They all climbed into Hazels car and drove off forever leaving the Pataki house, and all of the harsh memories it held.

Hazels apartment was interesting to say the least, brick walls, hand carved wood railings, walls plastered with images. It looked like some kind of library. Helga's room to be still smelt of fresh paint, her new walls a deep rich purple, say for a small patch of wall that looked like it was painted to act like a chalk board. The only furniture in the room was Helga's new bed, which Helga could not resist jumping on considering all the excitement. Arnold helped them move in the rest of the furniture and arrange it. The furniture suited Helga much better then her old rooms. It was clean cut, more modern looking and well designed, yet a slight flourish in the painting. Helga seemed please as she began to fill her new closet. It wasn't till Helga was almost done packing when Hazel brought in the last big surprise. A brand new iMac*, purple, just like her new room. Helga was so excited that she hugged Hazel so tight, not even caring that she was in front of Arnold, that Hazel nearly fell over. Arnold spent the rest of the evening helping Helga set it up and teaching her how to use it, while Hazel made dinner.

" This will be great! Now I can talk to Phoebe and you guys online. And I wont have to use the school computers to type papers anymore." Helga was gushing. Ecstatic, over joyed. Arnold could tell. Despite all that she has gone through it was clear to see that the move had been the right thing to do, and fast. Helga seemed to be much better for it. Arnold chuckled as he continued to watch Helga almost floating around her room, lost in a ranting deceleration of how 'awesome' it was. Helga slowly running low on steam finally decided to just flop down on her bed, staring up at the celling.

" I'm glad you have someone like Hazel, Helga. How come you've never machined her before?"

" It's a little embarrassing, or was I guess, to have such a young godmother. Cause she was just in high school when I was born. Any clever person could do the math and figure out that She became my godmother when I was much older. Or... I don't know. It never came up, I couldn't say anything without explaining." Helga seemed at a lost for words. Arnold quickly tried to move the conversation to a brighter mood.

" She seems really nice though."

" Are you kidding? She is amazing! She's nice, clever, smart, funny. She would always lesson to my crazy stories. From the moment I met her, I just kinda felt this connection. I love her."

" love her?"

" Yeah like family. When I first met her though, there was this love, ya know? She kinda reminded me of someone, in a way."

" Who?"

" Another day football head."

Arnold decided to leave not long after, deciding not to stay for dinner. Something told him that it might be better for Helga to have her first dinner there without him. He had a long walk home, after refusing the offer of a ride, yet it gave him a lot of time to think. A lot was about to change, yet after seeing Helga today, in the care of someone new, he couldn't help but feel relief, and safe in the fact that all of this would soon be over.

Weeks past, and everyone graduated P.S. 118. It was a strange occurrence, expected but, after all these years, leaving felt so strange. During the last few weeks of school Helga had been going through the long and tedious meddling of law. Her father had to stand trial and she would have to testify against him. Aside from that there was dealing with her mother, who would have to go to rehab, getting through the paper work that would allow her to live with Hazel, and a few more family matters she kept closer to the chest. The class had found out and been extremely understanding and sympathetic.

Mr. Simmons apologized for not noticing, or taking any sort of action. But other then all this the graduation went off without a hitch. Helga's sister had even traveled down to see Helga walk across the stage at P.S. 118 with her classmates, Hazel right beside her.

Over all it had been a busy time. But summer was now here, and the sound of secedes hung lightly over the city noise has Arnold approached Helga, who was sitting on the steps of the court house. They had just gotten out of trial. Helga's dad had been convicted, sentenced to three years in prison and a fine of about 4,000 dollars. The case may have been much bigger if there wasn't a pre settlement that, for the sake of big bobs beepers, the case would not be taken to the media.

Arnold sat down beside Helga, who had been looking out at the sun set. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had not cried during the trial, but upon exiting the court room Helga just about collapsed, she had been so scared in that court room that big bob would just be let off with fine. That after hearing the sentence, she just collapsed in relief. Arnold had to calm her down before they separated again, she taking off with her lawyer to tie up some loose ends, and he, deciding to wait for her. Some how though she had snuck past him. And here she was, wind dancing lightly throw her hair, eyes swollen red, and a smile on her face.

" Hey."

" Sup."

" How are you holding up? " he watched her shift slightly, stretching her arms. They were just about free from the bruised marks. A few light ones still healing, but on the whole her skin was clear. She sighed.

" Good. Not great, but good."

" Well thats good."

" Yeah."

There was silence between the two. Helga fidgeting with her nails, Arnold trying hard to keep his eyes off her as she shone in the light of the setting sun.

" Arnold, theres something... Something I want to give to you."

" huh?" Helga handed him a check from her bag. Arnold glanced at the numbers, shocked looking up at Helga with wide eyes. " Helga, whats this for?"

" You.. helped me. And I wouldn't be as 'good' right now if not for you."

There was a pause, Arnold watched her carefully as she looked out, onto the sunset again.

" I know you've told me your parents are lost, and your trying to get the money to find them." Arnold watched her speechless. " My parents were kinda a bust, but it wasn't your parents fault... so.. maybe one of us can have a functioning set of parents." Helga smiled at him. Arnold felt his heart swell.

" But Helga, this... this is just too much."

" Nonsense, I literally just sold big bobs company to one of his partners. I've got plenty of money."

"Helga... I... your.." He was a loss for words, Helga had just given him the greatest gift he could ever receive. With out a second thought he leaned over kissing Helga on the check. Only pausing for a brief moment to consider how soft it was. Before adding a hug and darting down the steps, Leaving her there in what he was sure was a confused state. But he had to run home, he had to share the news, and he had to start planning, after all it was a short summer, and he had only so much time. But he didn't care, Helga had given him that time, and he wouldn't waist it.

The next few days went by in a blur. Arnold had waisted no time in arranging a trip along with finding a guide to help them on there journey. When he says They of course, he means himself and Gerald. His grandparents were far to old for the journey, and truthfully Arnold was too young to be taking it on his own. Arnold had actually considered asking Helga to come with, considering how she had technically payed for it. But apparently Hazel was taking her on a trip to meat Hazels 'roommate'. Helga was vague on the details, as she explained, not knowing them to well herself. But Gerald had defiantly been someone he wanted along side him. This would be there second big adventure together, and hey, they were only thirteen.

It had been a bit of a struggle for Gerald to come along. His mother had been quite against it, but when they explained, his father convinced her otherwise. As well as the fact that they would have a guide from america eased her mind.

So here the two where, on a now smaller second plane, heading in to san Lorenzo. The plane was mostly empty, allowing most of its passages to spread out and get there own two seats to themselves. Across the isle from Arnold, Gerald was stretched out sleeping, a light snore escaping him every so often, Arnold chuckled at his friend. He himself was too excited to sleep. Besides the excitement of hopefully finding his parents he was overwhelmed with a sense of adventure. A new country, a new culture, different environment, climate, and judging by the map his father had left behind, they would get to enter the jungle full of exotic life. Brimming with excitement arnold found himself between constantly poring over the book and gazing out the window. This had to have been the best summer he could have ever imaged, and he was really only a week in. After all thats happened these past few weeks Arnold honestly didn't think he could take anymore surprises.

"Uhh.. Miss Pataki, could you please report to the main cabin, we have a message from the tower coming in for you."

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Note if you don't know what an I mac with ( color ) is its this thing This was my first computer back in the day. I didn't want to give Helga something new because going off

when the show was left off.. and considering there age.. I'm guessing right now is around 2006...

Well wasn't that fun. Sorry the updates are slowing down.. I have do to a lot of thinking about how these chapters are structured. And given I kinda added Helga's move in more detail I had to think about weather to add what happens next.. I didn't ha! And then I thought about it again and had to.. otherwise I couldn't keep my cool chapter name. To everyone thanks so much for all the reviews. I know my spelling is horrible but I'm really doing my best. My old editor is kinda mad at me for not writing my own stuff and refuses to edit my stuff. LET THAT STOP ME FROM POSTIN DIS ERROR FILLED WORK. Honestly ignorance is bliss... I check but I miss a lot ( and so does spell check). I'm trying to find someone to check the old stuff and get it fixed.

Next chapter what a wonder. Surprises await Arnold as he heads out onto his journey. What dangers and magic awaits him.


	5. The Intense Heat, And a killers sleep

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long, school got intense and I managed to crash my computer several times loosing some of what was already written. For me its kind of awkward to completely rewrite so its been a challenge. Hopefully once this is out and about the next one will come much smoother.

A special thanks to ibovaryyou from tumblr, who's words made me get my butt in gear with this stupid thing. Thank you.

When we left off Helga was free of her home and her legal ties to her parents. And buy selling Big Bobs Beepers to one of the managers Helga had come into quite a large amount of money, which she gave some to arnold to fun his search for his parents. We left Arnold and Gerald as they were flying over seas, and Arnold was met with a rather surprising occurrence.

Chapter five: The Intense Heat, And a killers sleep.

"_Uhh.. Miss Pataki, could you please report to the main cabin, we have a message from the tower coming in for you."_

No, it couldn't be. What were the odds, what were the chances? Arnold quickly ducked down in his seat, holding his hair down as to avoid being seen. He held his breath, watching the isle. Then swift as the wind, there she was. Once she had passed Arnold peeked up above his seat to look at her.

She was wearing tan shorts, and a green tank-top. Obviously ready for the climate. Causing arnold to feel a little silly as he realized he hadn't thought to change his outfit given it would be much warmer where he was going. And despite how this outfit was very appealing for a boy his age to see he was more curios as to what adorned her head. There sitting at the top of her head as it used to years ago, was an old tattered pink bow. One he thought she had forgotten long ago, and one that he missed dearly. He noticed thought it looked a little bit more beat up sense he last saw it, which made him wonder, if she ever really did stop wearing it. If maybe under that old beanie was Helga's old trade mark.

" Whats up?"

" You have a message from radio tower from a miss, Hazel Thatcher?"

" Oh cool." Helga took the radio from the co pilot. Lucky for Arnold he was quite close to the cock pit, only two rows back, and could hear most of Helga's conversation. He kept his head down though, as to avoid her spotting him if she decided to turn around quickly.

" Hey Hazel whats up?"

" Helga! Hey, how's the flight."

" Can't complain."

" Haha! That doesn't sound like you."

" HEY!"

" Easy easy. Just letting you know there has been a change of plans."

" Yeah?"

" Yeah, apparently Zack got a job that he couldn't turn down, this persons been on him for years trying to arrange it. Were gonna need you to meet up with the client and take them with you, you have all the instructions right?"

" Yeah I got them. Hey.. what kind of job?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, I don't know, some missing persons case. Two people went missing twelve years ago or something, there kid is trying to find them."

" T-there kid?"

" Yeah, can't remember the name. Any who he should be about your age I guess, we have to guide him along some map he's got, then once that's done its back to our vacation! Right? Helga... Helga?"

Helga wasn't speaking, from what Arnold could see her body had gone stiff, the radio box falling from her hand. She was mumbling something to her self, Arnold debated weather or not to show his presence now or wait till she passed bye. He figured he might as well get it over with.

"Uhh... Hi Helga."

Helga whipped around so fast that arnold swore he felt a breeze coming from the movement of her pigtails. Her eyes were wide, full of shock and alarm.

"ARNOLD?"

" Miss Pataki please don't yell." the co pilot added in. Picking up the receiver with hazels still shouting voice. " Miss Pataki's is fine. She will see you later, over."

Helga made her way shakily over to Arnold, her mouth gapping, eyes still wide. Arnold felt nervous, he shifted in his seat, he wasn't not used to having Helga's eyes on him, but not this intense. It was as if she was trying to see through his very existence, expecting him to poof into a cloud of smoke.

" Uh.. yeah.. its me."

" But.. your.. parents... Your going to San Lorenzo?"

" Yes."

" To find your parents."

" Yes."

" In the jungle."

" Yes."

" Ok I know you didn't tell me anything about them, but I really.. REALLY was not expecting the jungle."

" Well what were you expecting."

" Excuse me, miss?" charmed the 'flight attendant'.

" I don't know. Witness protection? Or maybe they got lost in some normal place like Montreal?"

" Why would my parents go missing for 12 years in Montreal?"

" Miss."

" I don't know! I didn't have a lot to go off of."

" Miss!"

"WHAT?" Helga shouted. Not intending to be mean, just bad timing on the flight attendant part. After all its dangerous to be around a confused, or angry Helga.

" Miss you are going to have to take a seat."

" Bu- Yo- ugh.." Helga was defeated, ready to return to her seat, but to be honest Arnold didn't want her to go, he cleared off the seat next to her, and gestured to it slightly. Helga blushed a little, taking his offer, and sitting down beside him.

" Ok Arnold, why don't you explain from the beginning."

" It's kind of a long story Helga."

" Football head, we have a half hour till we land and then about an hour and a half long drive, I think we have time." She smirked.

Arnold chuckled at that. It felt like forever sense he had last seen her smile, even if it was one of her trade mark smirks. Arnold reached down, pulling out his fathers journal.

"Then I guess we should start with this."

It took Arnold about most of the remainder of the trip to tell the story. Though there was a slight pause when getting off the plane, they had to wake up Gerald, who asked the questions that Arnold himself had too been wondering. Why was Helga there? Apparently Hazels roommate was a bit of a rebel and had run away from his controlling parents first chance he got. He traveled a lot to keep them off his trail, so he had wound up becoming well awaited with traveling and adventures, so to make some side money he offered his skills as a guide. San Lorenzo being one of his favorite spots, he had picked out to show Helga around to get her mind off of all the stress at home. Apparently Hazel and this 'Zack' character were 'quite a good show' as Helga put it, with out any real explanation.

So the three left the plane heading for a bus that would take them to the base camp to meet up with Hazel and Zack. Helga had lessened intently to Arnold's story only giving brief nods and a few slight reactions in her face, but not a word spoken. As he finished Helga was silent for a bit longer, letting it all soak in.

"So you were born, as your mother was running from an erupting volcano, in the ruins of some temple, and that your very cries, silenced all of nature?"

" Uhh.. yeah." Arnold said a blush tinging his cheeks, scratching the back of his head nervously. Defiantly not your run of the mill family stories. He over heard Helga mumble something about 'shrines'. " What was that?"

" Huh? Oh nothing! SO! You've been a piece keeper sense birth? Well that makes sense huh football head. And..." Helga said looking at the picture of his parents that Arnold had put into the back of the journal. " Man your dad was such a looker. " Helga added a flirty growl with that. Arnold blushed a bit more, mostly cause even thought the complement wasn't directed at him, she was looking at him when she said it, along with her little purr. The two laughed nervously as the bus came to a halt. They, along with Gerald, climbed off and was met by a familiar face.

"Helga! Good to se... Arnold?" Said Hazel greeting the group. She bent down to hug Helga when her eyes caught Arnold's. There was a slight pause, he could see the gears turning in her head, before her face brightened and she offered a sly wink. Arnold felt his cheeks grow warm, or perhaps that was the intense humid heat. Something about Hazel had always caught him off guard, he was not used to people that could read others so well, normally that was his job. It felt kind of awkward. Standing up she turned her attention back towards Helga. Offering her the same wink. Although Arnold was watching Hazel he almost caught Helga looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to see, she was facing Hazel... odd.

" Welcome everyone to San Lorenzo. This is our guide Zack." Hazel gestured over to the tall man next to her. He was tall and looked to be about in his 20s like Hazel. His hair was a dark brown, short and messy, with sideburns framing his face. He was wearing tan shorts and a white tank top with a button down T-shirt over it. Zack walked up to Arnold, extending his hand.

" Good to finally meet you face to face, who would have thought you were friends with ol' Helga here." His smile was a little tired looking, but warm and welcoming non the less. Arnold took his hand returning the handshake as firmly as he could.

" Same here."

" I've got your gear over by the camp sight, as part of the service, his too..." he gestured over towards Gerald. " We stay here the first night and head out early tomorrow morning so I suggest you guys all get some rest."

" Oh Helga! I got you a gift when we were in the market the other day." said Hazel reaching into her bag, she pulled out...

" A machete! Cool!" Helga took it quickly examining the new blade.

" Hey Arnold man, we better watch it around Helga now. She officially has a weapon stronger then old betsy." Arnold chuckled along sides Gerald's humor. They both new the girl hadn't swung her fist, unless it was self defense, in years. Sill there was a twinge of fear when seeing Helga welding a rather large blade.

" Hazel.. what kind of parenting is that?" Zack said looking at Hazel, he tossed something over to Helga without even breaking his gaze, briefly adding ' Here kid, I got you something too.' Before continuing his conversation.

" What do you mean?"

" You just gave a 13 year old kid a huge blade. Last time I checked thats not something your suppose to do."

" Hey! My dad got me a Katana when I was her age, at least I'm getting her something more practical other then the use of killing."

" You don't count as normal, you can't raise her the way you were raised."

" Whats wrong with the way I was raised."

" You are probably the ONLY person who could have survived the way you were raised!"

"HEY! I'm just trying to give her a good life, who are you to talk Mr. Runaway! You probably don't even remember what your parents were like."

"LIKE HELL I DONT THATS WHY I RAN AWAY!"

Arnold watched the two bicker back and forth, it was astounding. Sure they were at each others throats, but Arnold had never seen that kind of behavior from Hazel, and Zack, though his eyes were narrow, were filled with much more life.

" Entertaining aren't they?" said Helga joining Arnold. " It's nothing like when bob and miriam would fight, it's more of a love hate thing going on." Helga began examine the garment Zack had thrown at her hastily.

" Uh.. Shouldn't we stop them?" Arnold suggested.

" Nah, they will die out at some point and make up."

" Some kinda relationship." Gerald chimed in adding a whistle.

" You got that right hair boy. But deep beneath that fiery hate is really a love they cant seem to express."

The three stood there watching the sparks fly, angry sparks, but sparks none the less. And Arnold couldn't help but think about Helga's words. _Deep beneath that fiery hate is really a love they can't seem to express._ Arnold caught a glance at Helga, she was smiling, watching the two bicker about how to raise her. Helga must not mind the fighting, seeing how they both care for her, but the way she described the two. _a love they can't seem to express.. _maybe arnold wasn't a complete lost cause when it came to Helga. Thought, he thought, the chances of that were thin. But perhaps all those years of hate, there was something more.. there was a lo..

"HEY ARNOLD! Come on man your zoning out."

" Huh? What? Gerald?" He looked around, they were in the tent, he guessed he was so lost in thought that his body went on auto pilot.

Arnold looked around the tent, there were two cots, one that he was sitting on him, and the other across from him that gerald was perched on. Near the entrance there

was a desk and two rather large backpacks. Arnold assumed that they were theres for the journey ahead.

" You ok dude? you've been kinda acting weird for a while man."

" Yeah I just... I've got a lot on my mind you know?"

" With your parents? Were gonna find them Arnold."

" Not just that. I've got you and Helga involved. This wont be like saving the neighborhood. We're in a whole other world right now, with tons of danger. And Helga... and..." Arnold let out a frustrated sigh.

"Arnold I get it, your worried for us man, which is ok, I'm worried for us too. But we all made the choice. and to be honest it sounds to me like this isn't the only thing thats on your mind."

Arnold fidgeted, he brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them staring at the floor. " Were literally hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles away from hill wood and yet... Why am I so flustered around her, this isn't the time to be pondering a relationship!"

" Can't stop the heart man, I think you've been holding back cause you've known her for so long."

" Thats just it, my relationships never work out, I don't want to risk our friendship for something I'm not even 100% sure of."

" Well how sure are you?"

"... About 74%."

" Really? Just 74? Cause the way you were checkin her out on the plane was saying more.. 89."

" Look I don't want to just like her cause I'm attracted to her. I know there are other reasons. But I don't know... GAH! Why is this so difficult? Why is she so difficult?"

" Hope your not talking about me football head."

Arnold's eyes raised towards the entrance. He nearly died at the sight of her. She had changed outfits to the 'gift' that Zach had given her. Which was apparently a traditional style dress of San Lorenzo.

As she walked in the dress twirled around her ankles like flower peddles in the wind, it was vibrant, full of patterns and designs, blues and whites matching her eyes, flowers embroidered blooming with such a beauty; yet put to shame by Helga's rosy cheeks. And adorned in her hair, along with her old pink bow, were were fresh cut flowers tied with ribbons. The woven and tangled, playing in her flowing locks freed from there whimsical pigtails, mixing her natural sent with that of there own aroma. She was a vision to be hold indeed, a feminine Helga was a rare sight to see. Ones such occasion would always manage to leave arnold breathless and flustered. He suddenly became self aware of the blush now rising on his cheeks, _must be the heat_, he ducked his heads into his knees to avoid her seeing it. He heard a whistle from Gerald.

" Mmm.. mmm.. mmm, Pataki doesn't clean up half bad. They never will believe this at home." and then he quickly whispered towards Arnold " I'd say 99 at this point."

" Quite Geraldo.. it was a gift, there just making sure it fits."

" What about the flowers," Gerald giggled. Pointing to one falling out of her hair, she quickly caught it, pulling it from her hair. She sat next to Arnold on his caught and began to examine the flower.

" Well some of the village kids started almost attacking me, they all brought flowers that they all wanted in my hair, I think I've exceeded the hair to flower ratio here." she smiled at the flower before blowing a lock of hair that had come free with the flower out of her face. " It was nice of them though. Here..." she placed the flower in Arnold's hair, who had still yet to show his face. He looked up at her only to have his vision slightly blocked by the ribbon.

" Wa?"

" Distracted much football head?" Helga giggled, and Arnold felt his stomach turn over. He could see Gerald chuckling away. " Heat getting too ya? Frying your brain?" she made faces at him. Poking and prodding till he lifted his head up more.

" I'm not distracted or fried. I'm just thinking."

" Same diff moron. What's got ya so thought up. I thought you would be all pumped and optimistic for this adventure."

" I am. I.. just." Helga frowned.. she put her hand on his shoulder, Arnold looked up to see here eyes, so full of strength and passion.

" We're going to find them Arnold." with that Helga quickly removed her hand, stood up and left the tent, rather quickly. Arnold looked over to Gerald who was raising an eye brow at him, he then rolled his eyes and just pointed to the exit of the tent as if to say, _Go talk to her._ Arnold sucked in a deep breath and nearly ran out of the tent.

" Helga wait up...I"

" Heeeeeeeeeeey Arnold!" said Zack cutting in front of him. " I need to talk to you for a sec, you got a moment.

" Well actually I was.." Arnold peered around to find out where she had gone, but she was no where in sight. He gave a sigh of defeat. When Helga wanted too, she could seem like she's dropped off the face of the earth. " Yeah.. ok.. whats up?"

" Its about that river pirate, La Sombra? I was just talking to the village people and they say his hideout is pretty close to our trail, I was wondering if we might want to take another path that is further east of the river."

" I think staying on my fathers path is the best way of finding the green eyes, but if we can pin point about where his hid out is we can head further east then back west when were past it."

" Sounds good. You two get plenty of rest, they will serve dinner in your tent. Try to see if we can find any more clues about the entrance to the green eyes. Also here..."

He looked shifty as he handed something wrapped in a handkerchief over to Arnold, it was heavy, and as he unwrapped it he noticed a familiar shape.. His eyes widened.

"A-A GUN?"

"SHHHHH! Not so loud... and it's not a gun."

Zack picked it up from Arnold aiming it at the ground, he pulled the trigger and Arnold winced. But there was no sound. Just a light click, he looked at the end and saw a small flame escaping the end of the barrel.

" it's just a lighter." he slid out the 'cartridge' and showed that it was full of oil. "La Sombra is a dangerous criminal who has been lurking in this jungle for the past 14 years trying to get there hands on the green eyes and there wealth. No matter how far we try to avoid him theres a small risk that we may come into contact with him. Im not going to give you a real gun, but this might scare him off."

He handed the lighter to Arnold, wrapping it back up in the handkerchief. Arnold felt a seed of worry start to grow as he began to consider Helga and Gerald, and how there lives were now also at risk, but it was too late to go back. Any thing he said now to get them to change there minds would be pointless. All he could do was hope things went more smoothly then he previously thought.

Arnold dragged himself back into the tent. Not saying a word to Gerald, he placed the 'object' in his pack for tomorrow and then proceeded to sit down at the desk. His eyes pouring over every page of the Journal. Hours past, and he had still not said a word, he ate dinner in silence, and noticed after a while that Gerald was passed out. Arnold sighed and reached up to lower the light on the lamp hanging above the tent, he then reached under the desk to pull out a smaller lamp to work by. As he stood back up something fell from his hair. It was a small simple flower adorned with a blue ribbon. As he sat down he studied the flower. Smelling it he caught the weak sent of Helga's hair still lingering on its petals. He felt a small smile cross his face. He then placed the flower in the back of the book and placed it between its pages, it seemed rather sad to smoosh it, but he knew it would be safer in the journals pages were he could cherish it.

Next time! We enter the jungle and begin the Journey, what is to unfold, dangers, traps, love, mystery. Let the adventure begin

Sorry it took so long everybody. and it doesn't help when your thought process is like this.

'oh.. god.. is it over yet.. phew.. man, a lot of boring parts if you ask me.. and a few more boring scenes to write up ahead. ugh. i just want to write the action..'

oh well what can you do. sorry if some parts may seem awkward. or lacking. its all in my head and its hard to know what or what not to say yet. And yes.. arnold was wearing the flower the whole night, even during the 'gun' scene... lol.

Remember i live off of feed back negative or positive ( Mostly positive but I'm not really too picky. ) I know i have a lot of grammar issues, I'm trying to find someone to help me with that. but a lot of people were asking about the story so i'm just gonna try to continue and get it out there, and fix the small grammatical mistakes later.


	6. The Tale Starts With a Split

Hey all, what my luck.. once again this is my second time writing this chapter.. well at least the first part. My poor laptop shut down on me unexpectedly and I had lost stuff before I saved. Oh well, Who knows it might be ten times better. Also its taken me a while to get this one up again just for normal reason so sorry on my behalf. My finals are starting and I'm being forced to focus on my own characters.

Before we get started I'm wondering if there are any artist out there who would like to take a stab at drawing a scene from this. I wanna see how you guys take to it, as well as more comments, remember how much I love those. Ok enough of that..

When we last left off Helga had joined the adventure with Hazel and the newly introduced Zack. We learned that the evil river pirate, La Sombra, is still roaming the Jungle looking for the prized Corazon, and Arnold was seen pouring over the pages of the Journal, with excitement, fear, and a flutter of warmth in his heart as he thought about the small flower hidden in its pages.

Chapter 6: The Tale Starts With a Split

It was hot, crazy hot, ridiculously hot, crazy hot. His clothing hung like led weights on his skin. The air was thick. His bag clung to his shirt with sweat and his shirt felt like it was glued to his back, the weight of his pack causing him to swagger. Yet stepping off the narrow trail being freshly cut by Zack in the lead, caused him to be attacked by the various razor sharp leaves trying desperately to slice into his skin. Helga walked behind him cutting away with her new toy making a slightly larger trail. Behind her was Gerald and then Hazel in the back, to make sure the 'kids' didn't fall behind.

" One more mile and we'll be at the next marker on the trail."

One more mile? You have got to be kidding. They had been traveling for three days. This was hell, Arnold felt like he was loosing his mind. Sure at first he was full of excitement and energy, seeing all the new plants and birds and bugs. But It didn't take long for the novelty to wear off, and all he could get excited about was when they found another clue linking to his fathers map. But the excitement was short lived. Arnold was in the worst shape of them all, for even when they found a place to rest for the night there was a lot of work to do around camp, and once it was finally time for bed, he found that he couldn't sleep, the journal calling to him, pleading to be read just one more time.

He tried to shift the weight of his bag off his aching shoulders, only to feel the weight shift starting to pull him closer to the ground. He shut his eyes waiting for the impact.

Instead he was met with a light sweet sent laced with mud and sweat. He opened his eyes to see the ground about a foot away from his face.

"Criminy football head, Your heavy." He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Helga under his arm trying to pull him back up. When she finally got him somewhat standing up she maneuvered to sheath her machete and began to pull Arnold long.

" Hey Zack!" she shouted a head. " Cut a wider path, we've kinda doubled up here."

Arnold wasn't paying attention to his response, instead he found himself glancing at Helga. Her hair back in there pigtails, bow prominent on her head, he was too weak to really think, but he felt a small turning in his stomach.

The group continued further and Arnold only seemed to be getting worse. He could hardly understand what Zack called out until he noticed the walls of the mountain to the right and the cliffs edge to the left seemed to be getting narrower. It felt claustrophobic for the two as Helga tried to weave her way dragging Arnold by her side.

" Yesh, I would hate to roll down that hill." Helga said glancing over the side. It wasn't a dead drop per-say but steep enough to fear the rocks and trees that scattered across it; making no straight path down. Arnold peeked at it and silently agreed. But such fear of falling did not enhance the caution in his steps. They continued to walk but Arnold soon took a step, and felt nothing beneath it. He felt his weight shift, his backpack sliding to once side pulling him even further off the path, Helga noticed and tried to correct it, desperately pulling his arm but it was too much, and Arnold was too week to help, Helga let out a quick shriek before the two began tumbling down. They landed with a ruff thud and Arnold felt the cool wet ground beneath his back.

"ARNOLD?" Helga shouted as she slid over to him. She placed his head on her lap and began looking for any major wounds. Arnold cracked his eyes open to see her, haloed in the light that was shining threw the canopy. " ah good you're alright." she sighed with relief.

He heard voices in the distance, and Helga called back. To tired to process what they were saying but Helga turned to him and said, " Were gonna wait here and they're gonna try to find a way down. Cause I can't drag your butt up the hill if I tried." She reached into her pack, pulling out her canteen.

" Here.. drink this." she tipped it back, the liquid slushed down his throat. It was warm and sickening, causing him to choke slightly. " I know it stinks but you gotta drink. Your pretty messed up Arnold."

Arnold sat up off her lap and took another nauseating swig, before handing it back to her. She her self took a sip, but one eye remained open watching Arnold.

" I.. I'm sorry Helga. I know you didn't want to fall down here. I put you in harms way." Arnold apologized with his head hung low.

" Yeah... Ya did." She responded quickly. Her words blunt enough to cause arnold to raise his head in question. He shook it off though to continue his apology.

"It's all my fault we fell."

" Yeah it is." Arnold gave her a questing look, but hers seemed uncaring, she brushed dirt off her arms, and started looking for twigs stuck in her hair.

"I... Im sorry." he spoke with a slightly irritated tone. He knew it was his fault but her responses we're not making him feel any better. Not that they had to, he guessed, but then again Helga was never the type to follow those more old fashioned mannerisms. She took to them in her own way.

" Well ya should be foot ball head. We're in a mess and it is your fault..."

Arnold felt his chest tighten. He turned his eyes straight down to the ground, feeling the guilt wash over him in painful waves.

" But... I don't hold it against you." His head shot up, eyes racing towards her. She wasn't looking at him any more, her vision had turned to wander there surroundings, eyes watching everything except his own.

" If you don't mind me asking," she started " Whats been up with you these past few days? I mean I get being excited and all but... right now you just seem like a big ball of stress and nerves."

" I haven't been sleeping well to be honest." He replied with a week, half hearted smile. " My mind seems to busy."

" Well why don't you try resting now." Helga looked at him, returning the smile, and gesturing to her lap. In any other situation Arnold would have been completely embarrassed to lay on a girls lap, but now he just appreciated the gesture. And slowly lowered his head to rest.

Arnold closed his eyes, he felt an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion run through his body, and yet he could not fall asleep, now was not the time, he was to worried. Not only for the well being of him and Helga, but of Gerald too. He couldn't imagine the reaction from Gerald's parents if they found out what he had put there son threw. He thought about his Grandparents and if they were worried. Helga must have not noticed that he wasn't asleep because he felt her fingers begin to softly run through his hair, a small melody hanging in her voice as she hummed and stroked his head. Arnold was surprised at how natural it felt, how 'right'. Her hands were soft and gentle. They moved with precision and grace, and with each delicate touch he could feel his nerves melt away. His mind coming to a quite silence to allow Helga's melody to enter.

They stayed like this for a while until a twig snapping in the distance stopped Helga's humming. Arnold payed no mind to the twig at first, but rather cared for the lack of melody. He began to 'pretend' stir and opened his eyes to see Helga glaring at something in the distance. He felt her hands pull him closer protectively. Then without breaking her vision she leaned down and whispered into Arnold's ear.

"Arnold. Get up slowly. Someones out there and I don't think there our friend."

Arnold obeyed as she released him. Slowly she reached for her machete. Arnold followed her line of vision into the thick tangles of the jungle, the two held there vision firm, staying close they began to stand. Despite not having actually slept Arnold felt an increasing amount of energy returning, or perhaps that was adrenaline.

They heard more rustling until finally a boy appeared. He was about there age, and looked like a native boy from the village. They both let out a sigh of relief and Helga began to approach the boy.

" Uh... hello?" the boy didn't respond. He instead watched them curiously. " Uh hey Arnold... do you speak there language? I only do french and Japanese."

" Umm I'm pretty sure its some form of portuguese." Arnold said. He cleared his throat trying to remember what he could.

" Uh.. Olá, você fala inglês?" the boy remained silent but seemed to understand, he shook his head no. Arnold continued, " Estamos perdidos e à espera dos nossos amigos. Meu nome é Arnold, Esta é minha amiga Helga. Você pode nos ajudar?"

The boys eyes widened. " Vós sois Arnold?"

Arnold felt a rush of joy fill him. He was getting through to this kid.

" Sim sim eu sou Arnold!" he turned to Helga, " This is great I think he understands me!"

" Wonderful foot ball head." Helga replied with slight sarcasm. " Now see if he's going to help us?"

Arnold turned back to ask for help again but the boy had turned. And was shouting back into the jungle. "Achei alguém! Pressa trazer as redes!"

" Uhh.. Arnold. What is he saying?" Helga asked. Arnold turned to her.

" M-My Portuguese isn't that good. But I think I heard... something about nets?"

Then from out of nowhere Helga was pulled from his sight by two rather large hands.

"HELGA!"

"ARNOLD!"

Arnold soon found himself trapped within someone else's grasp. Before he felt a small burlap sack pulled over his face and tied tight around his neck with a rope, his hands and feat were quickly bound too. He desperately tried to fight back, to call out to Helga, her calls in return only getting weaker. In a sudden fit of rage he began jerking around wildly, his head collided with the chin of the person restraining him and he was able to break free, but only from the mans grasp. Still bound in ropes Arnold tried to desperately make his way towards where ever Helga was. Calling out her name as he squirmed on the ground hoping for a reply. Fear over took him as he could hear it growing fainter. He felt his whole being shake, his heart stop, his breath held. He let out one last final yell, calling to her, but he was met with a hit at the back of the head, and quickly he felt his body relax before everything went...

Dark.

Hey everyone! sorrrrry that took so long and it wasn't much.. I actually edited it because I felt this was a better ending. And I really love cliff hangers. Don't worry the next chapter will be up sooner.. I'll start work on it and try to keep up with updates more. Don't forget to leave me something like a review, I really love hearing from you guys. and I also want to see art work as well if you could. On a side note if someone is good at grammar and spelling and wants to beta test for me that would be great cause as of now I'm just doing it myself but I miss a lot of stuff. Just shoot me a message or something.

Hope you enjoyed! there is too much going on next chapter for any kind of preview to be honest.. soooo.. yeah.. ill just leave it here.

EDIT- made some corrections, but I don't think i got em all. Its kinda hard for me to edit my own work. I'll do my best though. Thanks to arracar125 and alettaij for the tips ( and ill try to go back into the old chapters and do the same)


	7. The Darkness

**Hi everyone. I know these updates are getting slower but like I've said before I do just write these for fun and I have school to deal with. Also like I said before I would love to see how you guys take some of the scenes that I've painted more physical. So don't be shy of your drawing talent. Show me what you got! I'm trying my best with spelling but bare with me it takes a while.. ( for me at least) ::edits have been made::**

**When we left off Arnold and Helga had been separated from the group, left to wait for the others alone in the hot thick jungle. False hope was quickly pulled out from under their feet when a boy they thought would save them has help lead to their capture by an unknown source. It is at this point I would like to remind you they are both 13, an age I do consider to be a teenager. So please keep that in mind or i feel you might see these soon to pass events as impossible. ( or highly unlikely ) and now for the disclaimer because i keep forgetting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from Hazel and Zack. If for any reason my ability to weave beautiful stories blinded you from that fact my apologies. But on this humble stage I am but a fan.**

Chapter 7: The Darkness Can Sometimes Bare More Hope than the Light.  
>Arnold opened his eyes to find himself awake in his room. Light of a new day pouring in from the skylight. He felt his quick heartbeat that was pounding on his rib cage slow, till it was no longer ringing in his ears. He looked across the bed to see Abner curled up by his feet.<p>

Had it all been a dream. It all felt so real. The jungle, the heat... a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

" Come in."

Arnold's grandfather entered, yet his normal sunny demeanor was lost, and darkened like the black suit he was wearing.

" It's time to wake up Arnold. We don't want to be late for the service."

" Service?"

" Oh Arnold I know its sad, it seems like we have to go through this every day though. You must have had the jungle dream again."

" Yeah! I did, wait again?"

" Yes Arnold, you keep reliving that memory, the doctor says its trauma, I suppose I'll have to explain again."

" Wait grandpa what's going on, how long have I been home.. did I even go to the jungle?"

" Oh you did shortman. Over a month ago. Something happened in that jungle. You were captured, Miss Thatcher managed to save you but..."

" But? "

" We lost her and Helga... and your parents were found dead."

" WHAT!? NO THAT'S... IMPOSSIBLE IT CAN'T BE!" Arnold felt his heart quake, his mind went blank. He looked across the room to see it was torn apart.

" Arnold! Calm down. We can't have you going into one of your episodes again."

" Episodes?! Grampa! You just told me that Helga and Hazel and my parents all died in the jungle. How... I... I can't just..."

" Arnold like I said, I've told you plenty of times. Please not today, they would want you to be there."

" Where?!" Arnold said, spitting out rage.

" At the memorial service."

Arnold felt as though his heart was struck by lightning. He had failed.. he had failed everyone.

Arnold felt nearly emotionless once he calmed his rage. He was sad, sad couldn't even describe it, but more than that.. he felt hollow.

The day was bright and sunny. And the service went fast. He met with gerald, who had not gone untouched by the horrors of the jungle. He had injured his leg, and according to the doctor it was an injury that would never fully heal. Gerald held a smile in front of him, said he didn't blame Arnold for what happened. But it didn't help. Arnold was still responsible. He had burdened Gerald for the rest of his life. He had never met his parents, he had lost... HELGA!

His head began to throb, he found himself sitting alone at her grave. Helga G. Pataki. Next to her grave he noticed Hazel's grave, and standing in front of it was Zack with a defeated face.

Arnold stared at the grave marker he refused to admit existed. His heart felt as though it had been shot, only leaving a hole in which the cold wind swept through like a ghost. He tore his eyes away to focus on the flowers set by his grave. His vision caught a glimmer of gold and like a flash he grabbed the flowers finding a gold chain with a heart pendent, displaying his photograph.

It was his grandfathers locket, or the one that his grandfather found. But why was it at Helga's grave. He ran his finger over the cold smooth surface, along the side, he stared back at himself. His finger found the clasp, and without even trying, the locket opened, revealing words he could only dream of.

Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki

That was it, thats all he needed, he gripped the locket in his hand and buried his face into his knees, beginning to sob. He screamed, and cried out, he cried her name. All seemed lost. Clouds began to form over head, darkening the sky. He felt the world had grown dark as he clung to the gold heart. His eyes clenched tight he looked at the grave again, just as the sky opened up and began to poor.

Arnold awoke in shock, his eyes felt like they were open but there was no light to be seen. He felt soaked, and his cheeks a little soar. But it was nothing compared to the throbbing at the back of his head. He also felt a warmth and softness under his head, surrounding a familiar smell.

" Helga I think that was a bit ruff." Said a strange voice he couldn't quite recall.

Helga?! Arnold blinked trying his hardest to get his eyes to adjust.

" Yeah well.. it was getting annoying."

That voice.. it was Helga's! She was alive! A warmth poured through his chest, repairing the heart ache and damage from a tormenting dream. A blurred shadow started to appear before his eyes, her pigtails, a dead give away.

"HELGA!" Arnold shouted jumping up and embracing her. " Your alive!"

" Yes! I'm alive! Now let me go football head."

Arnold looked at her as her face became a bit clearer, her eyes were turned away, and despite the lack of light he was close enough to feel warmth radiating off her cheeks. He slowly let her go.

" Sounds like you had a bad dream, son." Arnold turned his head around fast at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. His eyes adjusted to see two figures. But it.. couldn't be...

" We were so worried sweetie." said the voice from before. His eyes betrayed him, still adjusting to the darkness, but in his gut he knew.

"Mom? DAD?!"

" Hi Arnold." said his mother. In a heartbeat he fell to his knees and was quickly embraced by his two lost parents. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew it was them, there sent long forgotten filled his mind with memories and nostalgic warmth. A smell and presents he had forgotten running through his senses. He felt whole again, he had finally put the fears to bed, his parents were alive. And he had finally found them.

The group talked for hours, Arnold and Helga regaling tales of Hill Wood. Arnold thought Helga was acting rather out of character in her stories were all quite positive, or humours. But never negative, aside from her near famous Helga sarcasm. They continued talking until Helga grew tired and fell asleep on Arnold causing him to blush, but he dared not move her, he was too happy that she was alive.

"So.. Dad.." Arnold felt a lightness in his heart with that title. " Where are we?"

" Ah yes.. I was wondering when you would ask that, didn't want to damper our meeting though.. we're kinda captured."

"Captured!?" Oh no. This was just how his dream started.

" Yes by LaSombra, we've been playing cat and mouse for years with him, every time we try to leave the jungle, he manages to capture us. He wants us to lead him to the green eyes. He will wait till we're weak enough, and then drop us off close to our campsite, so we couldn't leave immediately. He always left us with the option of exposing the green eyes, hoping to drive us into madness till we gave in. If he had wanted us dead he would have killed us years ago." said Miles, with sorrow and rage in his voice.

" Also" started stella " the sleeping sickness has gotten slightly stronger, it seemed for a while that we couldn't try to leave even if we wanted too."  
>" We've been trying to come home for 10 years. We are so sorry Arnold." the two embraced there son. Arnold felt an overwhelming feeling of understanding towards them, of forgiveness. They didn't leave him behind, and now he had them.<p>

Arnold had felt oddly rested after he awoke from being knocked out, despite the fact it wasn't intentional sleep, it seemed to refresh him nonetheless, and the excitement of finally meeting his parents he could hardly sleep. His father stayed awake with him, but his mother soon fell asleep on miles shoulder. Apparently while Arnold was passed out, both Helga and Stella were quite worried.

" But you know us Arnold, the men in our family are stubborn when it comes to dying."

Miles said with a chuckle. Yet Arnold felt his dream flash before him. It may have only been a dream, but he was sure of there mortality. Reality came crashing down on him, they were in fact captured, and by the way Miles spoke, it seemed like they might be there for some time. Sure he was overjoyed at finding his parents, but the circumstances couldn't be worse. Miles must have taken notice to Arnold's change of mood, because he made no motion to speak again. Arnold began to worry more and more, like a dark cloud circling in on his thoughts.

"A.."

Arnold froze at the warm breath he felt against his neck, he turned his head slightly to Helga still asleep on his shoulder. He watched, with his heart pounding in his ears, as her arm coiled around his; allowing her to snuggle even closer.

"Arnold..." she sighed. That did it. A blush hit Arnold's cheeks faster than he could blink, faster than he could even think about looking away.

" Huh.. I thought so." said Miles suddenly, the shock nearly killing Arnold.

" T-thought what?" Arnold said turning his head down, to hide any sign of his stained cheeks.

" You too have a thing for each other."

" WHAT?!" Arnold shouted in surprise, but as soon as he felt Helga stirring he slapped his hand over his mouth and repeated in a harsh whisper " what!?".

" When you too dropped in Helga was the first to wake up, and she managed to explain everything to us. As your mom and Helga tended to you I inquired about her relationship with you."

Arnold felt like his head exploded, why would his dad ask such a question, he had always wanted a parent there, and said he wouldn't mind the embarrassment... but this was too much. He thought it would be at least a few years till his dad would get nosey or pick up on this kinda stuff. He was even worse then Grandpa.

" Poor thing was quite flustered. She said that you too were friends but not long after you started calling out her name in your sleep.. 'Helga..' 'Helga!'. Gave her quite a fright, she was so embarrassed that she was doing her best to wake you up. Finally got you up with the water." Miles started laughing. While Arnold on the other hand felt as though he was going to die. His face felt like it was burning, almost like it was pulsing. Man, why oh why did he have to have that stupid dream.

" Well looks like it might be more mutual then you think." Miles said nudging Arnold. He then glanced down at his wife. " The men in our family are also attracted to strong women. Yet another reason why we live so long." Arnold still embarrassed took time to smile at his dad's words, before glancing at Helga again. He felt his heart beat, still faster than normal, ease to a slow, slightly more comfortable light pace, and it was hard to fight the smile creeping up on his face.

Hours past and the two quietly regaled more stories. Arnold couldn't possibly explain the joy he was feeling. It was even better than he imagined, just sitting, and talking to his father as if he had always been there. He told stories of Gerald's field, and mighty pete. And in return Miles spoke of his days he remembered of hill wood, of sunset arms and its borders. To Arnold's surprise he discovered that his skylight room at the boarding house belonged to none other than his father. That his father had actually helped to build the skylight. It was so incredibly cool, being that close to his dad all this time, Arnold wondered why his grandfather never told him these stories.

Time passed quickly through the stories, and soon Miles began to speak of there years spent in the jungle away from him. How much it broke their hearts to feel so helpless. The pain they went through while captured by La Sombra only to be let go feeling so weak they could hardly move. And of course finally meeting the green eyed people face to face. It had happened not too long ago, after being let go by La Sombra, they were too weak to walk to their campsite and wound up collapsing in the jungle. When they woke up they were in the village of the green eyed people. Truly a sight to behold, he said. What they lacked in technology, they made up for in philosophy. A civilization almost completely untouched by the outside world yet they knew what a danger it was to there way of life.

" So Dad, where exactly do the Green Eyed People live?"

"Well.." Miles started, but was soon cut off by a door slamming open in the distance. Sunlight poured through blinding him. But he hardly had time to look before the door slammed again and the light faded in an instant, leaving the room a black pit again. Helga stirred oh his shoulder, jumping away in an instant barring a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Stella also awaking on Miles shoulder to all the commotion.

" Yes Miles... where do the Green Eyed People live?" the voice was cold and deep. Arnold's head spun around to find the sours but he was only met with a small red dot burning in the distance and a deep chuckle. He watched as the sound of a deep inhale commanded the red embers to burn brighter, illuminating a shadowed face.

" La Sombra..." Miles growled through his teeth. And Arnold could feel a protective arm wrap around him. Arnold's heart felt as if it was bound with wire in his chest. Here before him stood the man that had kept him and his parents apart for nearly 13 years. This one man had caused Arnold so much pain, and he had never even seen his face. Arnold felt his head spin, thought full of hatred for this shadow in the distance.  
>He felt a soft hand over his, drawing his attention to the fact it was clenched so tight that when he released he could feel his nails impressions on his palms. He glanced over at Helga, who offered no smile, but a sad face of understanding, as she held his hand tighter.<p>

" Hello Miles, Stella. Welcome home!" he greeted with a laugh in his voice. One that made Arnold feel as though he was going to vomit. " Ahh and its seems as though you have multiplied since we last met... no... Perhaps."

La Sombra's face was quickly lit by an eerie red flair, it was dark and twisted, his eyes black and crazed. He held the flair in Arnold's direction.

" That shape... THE PRODIGAL SON RETURNS!" La Sombra began a long madding laugh. " After all these years.. Little Arnold!"

Arnold said nothing, he sat and watched as this man paced in front of the cell.

" And here I thought you had gone back to America, When they have been hiding you all this time... Which means."

In a flash La Sombra reached through the cell grabbing Arnold by the shirt with his wicked claws, holding the flair so close to his face he felt it burning at his skin. Arnold looked at La Sombra and saw in every definition 'a mad man'. His eyes were wild, yet tired. His face aged by years of obsession.

La Sombra's voice seemed to crawl like a dying snake, in a low whisper, his eyes burning stronger than the flair.  
>" Where... Is... My... Cortisone!"<p>

" Try amsterdam." Helga proclaimed before throwing a rock right at la Sombra's face, causing him to drop Arnold. Helga quickly grabbed Arnold before he had time to think and dragged him to the back of the cell, far from La Sombra's grasp, who had grabbed the bars in anger shaking them furiously.

" FINE, ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!"

A chill fell through the air.

" O..kay.. anyone wanna tell me who that angry guy with the cuban was?" Helga asked carefully. Arnold's eyes started to re adjust and he began to see the worried faces of his parents. They had been in this situation before, they had gone through the pain and suffering, but this time was different. Because this time, Arnold was here.

**Yay big chapter update done! So much happening. **side note i had Helga making a sort of pun, Courtezan are sort of like prostitutes, which is something Amsterdam happens to have. The Cortizon kinda sounds similar.. sorry i couldn't resist. I love puns and felt as though I hadn't made a joke in a while.**  
><strong>Sorry again for the slow update it was going to be longer but I decided to break it up to get this out. Im sorry again about spelling and grammar! its kinda hard with finals and i really just want to get this out there.. but in working on items to sell at cons for the first time i'm thinking of making this into a little booklet with illustrations... would that be interesting?<strong>  
><strong>leave comments cause i love to hear them and expect more soon... cause.. finals are almost over. ^^<strong>

**:i edited some stuff not all though. i did my best:**


	8. Escape into Paroling and Embarrassing W

Helga's Heart Arnold's Eyes

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long yet again. And this time I don't have as much as a reason for the long update other then recovering from the mind shattering hell that was finals week and then trying to get back into the swing of writing again. But its been great to hear from all of you who leave messages and to know that people enjoy my stories.

When we last left off Arnold, Helga, Miles and Stella were trapped in a cell in la Sombra's hideout, and we finally caught a glimpse of the man who has no doubt lost his sanity over the years on his quest to obtain the Cortisone. But how will the four escape before the torture begins.

Chapter 8: Escape into Paroling and Embarrassing Waters

Arnold awoke to light pouring in from what now seemed to be a small window. It was morning and he could now better see the cell that he had been placed in. the iron bars surrounding all but one side. Which was wood. Quietly, as to not wake the others, Arnold stood up and tried to see out the window. The view wasn't much, Arnold could see water, and what looked like to be the other side of the river.

Arnold stood on his toes to get a better view but was soon startled by a snore.

Yet it sounded not like a snore from a 40 year old man nor a woman. He glanced at Helga to see her sound asleep, breathing softly. Then who...

The snore struck again and Arnold's head spun round to see just outside the cell a boy standing guard, or sleeping guard. He was slumped over, sitting on the ground, holding what looked to be a gun... a... rather large gun. But he was no older then Helga or him, In fact it was the same kid from before but... who on earth.. but that's not the point. Arnold turned to his father and nudged him awake.

" Dad. We got company."

Miles stirred and then followed Arnold's eyes to the boy in the corner. He nodded and turned to wake stella, Arnold did the same for Helga who started to stretch.

"CRIM-" Before she could finish Arnold slapped is hand over her mouth and held her gaze, she looked a little frightened at the sudden movement but understood when her eyes caught sight of the new comer in the corner. She nodded and Arnold removed his hand.

"Now what?" she whispered.

" We have seen that boy before, la Sombra likes to use him as a guard because he knows we could never hurt him." stated Miles

" There are many men like la Sombra who brain wash kids into there armies, but there still just kids. Also being in such close age with you..." added Stella

" I understand." whispered Arnold before turning back to look at the boy. " But how can we get out?"

" Well you guys may have a problem with hitting him but i sure don't."

" Helga."

" What football head. You think I want to rot away in a cell when this kid is just asking for old Betsey? I don't think so. I named my fists for a reason."

" Helga he has a gun!" Arnold nearly shouted before catching himself and lowering his voice. " Last time I checked fist VS bullet doesn't come close to an even match."

" Well then I'll clobber him before he has time to squeeze off a few rounds."

" Helga."

" No wait.. Helga's right."

" Mom?"

" Look honey we've lasted before and couldn't escape but with you here we might be able too. But Helga..."

" Yeah?"

" Its not your fists we need."

Helga raised her famed eyebrow in confusion as Stella scooted over to sit next to her, then began pouring her plan into her ear in an extreme whisper. Arnold couldn't hear a thing, and worry began to pool in his chest, but it was soon replaced by confusion as he watched her cheeks slowly grow more red until it blossomed into a full blush and she looked at Arnold frazzled and embarrassed.

" Think you can do it hun?"

" Uh... y-yeah sure.. Helga G. Pataki can do anything."

" Do what?" Arnold asked but that only seemed to make Helga's face heat up more.

Both girls ignored his question and Arnold found himself sitting next to his dad watching his mother whisper something in the girl that he... was well acquainted withs ear. He felt a twinge of something in his stomach, curiosity yes, but something else. Worry maybe? After all, Helga had been through so much and after confronting him and seeking his help he had started to grow slightly, protective of her. Any thing could send her back sliding down how she used to be, trigger the gate to lock up her heart forever. And as a concerned friend he had a right to worry, right?

The two ladies finished there planing and Stella joined the boys at the back of the cell.

" Ok now we all need to pretend were sleeping. Closed eyes everyone, let Helga work."

Against his worry Arnold listened. Watching Helga stand up and approach the bars, and reluctantly he shut his eyes.

" Uh.. hey. You guard .. kid." Helga called out in a slight whisper, as if trying not to wake the people pretending to sleep at the back of the cell. Arnold felt anxious not being able to see, his ears rang with louder sounds then before, his parents breathing, his own heart beat. And not to far in the distance the sound of the guard falling over.

" You you get back in your cell ( translate)"

" Hey hey it just me, hey I love a man with a gun... a uhh gun ( translate)."

"huh what?" ( translate )

Arnold clinched his eyes tight as he heard the guards foot steps drawing ever closer to the cage.

" You know I'm not really with them... I uh... think it would be much more fun to hang out with you. Maybe you could show me around."

"American girl sh-should get back from the bars. Im not suppose to talk."

Arnold peaked out of an eye and saw the guard standing at the edge of the cell, Helga's hands reaching out playing with his hair, touching his chest. SHE WAS FLIRTING! Arnold felt his blood boil, he must have moved too because he soon felt his mothers hand on his wrist as if to hold him back. He peeked again to see Helga reach out and turn the guards chin away from Arnold and his parents, and then pulled it closer to her own face. She was practically all over him. If Arnold Didn't know any better she was just being awkward to fake him out, she was probably loving this. Arnold didn't close his eyes he continued to look, but it hardly seemed like the guard noticed, he was completely under Helga's spell. Helga held the guard boys face, this guard who didn't even know her, she held his face and brought him in closer for what looked like was going to be a kiss. The guard dropped his gun in anticipation and in a flash Arnold was at the bars next to Helga, his fist flying so fast that the unsuspecting guard hardly had a moment to break out of Helga's love trance. Arnold quickly grabbed the guard by his shirt with his other hand pulled him hard against the bars.

"ARNOLD!" Helga cried out in surprise. But who wouldn't be? Arnold, the last kid who you would think would get into a fight, just punched out a prison guard with out a moment of hesitation.

" What do you think you're doing?"

" Getting the keys!" Arnold whispered harshly. He frustratingly tried to find the keys on the now unconscious guard waist while holding the guard with all his strength. He pulled the keys off the belt and then with out a second thought let the guard drop to the floor.

" You'e 'method' wasn't working." Arnold continued. As he began trying to unlock the cell.

" Excuse me? Everything was going fine, I didn't need you to step in. I was just about to get them."

" Right and you were taking your sweet time doing it."

Arnold let out a frustrated grunt as he fumbled with the keys on the lock.

" Here let me." Helga said reaching out of the cell and grabbing Arnold's hand that was still clenched around the keys. The key turned and the door began to swing open. Arnold blinded by frustration felt the smallest hand that was on top of his begin to pry his hands of the keys.

" Arnold its ok. You can let go now." She held his fist in her hands. Stroking it with her thumbs. His eyes focused at the floor, almost in shock for what he had just done, not regretting it, but still.

" He had a gun, you could have been shot." He finally answered her, his temper cooling.

" You could have to mister fists of furry. Come on..." He looked up at her to see her smile weakly, A slight blush on her cheeks. " This is no time to be jealous."

With that she let go and began helping Arnold's parents out.

"... Je... Je... I'm not jealous!."

The four made there way through the hallways as fast as they could looking for there bags or an exit, some way out.

As they made there way the found there packs in an abandoned room but while they were grabbing them Helga was grabbed from behind, Like lighting Arnold was again by her side punching the lights out of some no face guard. Helga looked in shock at Arnold, who probably didn't have his usual nice guy look about him. As they retrieved there packs Arnold pulled out the fake gun from one of the pockets and hid it in the waist of his pants before the group caught sight of it.

" Arnold come over here a second." whispered Miles. He was looking over the map in his old Journal. Arnold approached as he was making a new mark.

" This is a more secret entrance into the green eyes village. Incase we get separated on the way out, which may happen, meet us here. All you have to do is state you're name. "

" Why would we get separated, I don't think I want too. I finally found you guys."

" Look it might be for the best. They don't know your value, so they will probably let you guys off. Not to say they wont go looking for you, but they wont waist as much time, it will be an easer get away. And we can keep them running in circles here and meet up with you later. You need to protect your friend."

Arnold peered at Helga. Who was dividing up some of the supplies more evenly between the bags. He looked back at his dad and silently agreed. As much as he wanted to stay by his parents side, he had gotten Helga into way to much danger. Arnold's dad drew another map for an exit, Helga and Arnold would take off and get just outside and wait for Miles signal. Once they saw that it was there cue to run and follow the map back to the green eyes. Miles made a note of zig zagging when possible to throw off the trail.

Arnold looked over at the girls again. Helga and his mom had divided up the supplies so that Arnold's parents had some before they met up again. Leaving the two kids with only one bag to carry. Arnold found a satchel on a near by wall and transferred some of the weight as well as the journal into it. Once all was prepared Arnold and Helga said there good byes, Arnold giving his parents a hug, and then the two took off down the hall.

The stone walls let in little light, but Arnold had navigated well thanks to the newly acquired map. They made one final turn and were met with blinding day light. They had made it out. At least thats what Arnold thought, he turned around to give a victor grin to Helga, only to watch her be pulled back into the shadows. His heart stopped as he saw the familiar glow of embers burning on a cigar.

" Now now Arnold. Don't be so fast to leave." Helga's machete now in La Sombras hands was held to Helga's neck. He could have sworn he saw Helga mouth " run." but he was to busy focused on the faceless shadow. With out thought he pulled out his 'gun' and pointed it directly at La Sombra. Arnold watched as he could make out La Sombra's eyes widening before the cigar dropped to the dirt floor.

" Let her go!"

Now the only thing visible of La Sombra was his hand holding the machete to Helga's throat. But it soon slowly dropped to the ground. Helga pushed away picking up her lost machete and then running to Arnold's side.

" Come on Arnold! Lets go!" she pleaded. But Arnold kept his eyes and his 'gun' locked on the shadow that once held Helga with in an inch of her death.

" Arnold look!"

Arnold forced his gaze away to see his father and mother escape from a higher point, landing in a near by tree. His father gave him a salute and with that Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and the two began to run.

In the distance the two heard gunfire, they were being followed. And Arnold didn't have time to check his map to see where they were going. The two ran as fast as there feet could carry them, breaths heavy, near by leaves and twigs slicing into there skin. The two jumped over a rock only to be met with a steep hill. They slid down it to the bottom meeting the river. Arnold had hopped that they had gained some ground, but not long the two heard more gunfire coming there way. Arnold turned to Helga, she looked back, and with a quick squeeze of her hand the two jumped in to the river.

The current was faster then anticipated. Not as ruff to keep pushing them under, but too hard to swim against, it seemed all right for a while, it seemed the two were effortlessly gaining some distance between La Sombra and his men. That was until...

"Arnold!"

" Yeah!"

" That's a waterfall!"

Oh.. it was. Crap. Arnold hadn't thought of that, of course a current like this was going to lead to a waterfall. Arnold managed to swim closer to Helga, and the two held on for dear life. As the fell over the falls.

Almost in an instant as soon as they went over, they were met with a net. Arnold composure. Of course! This was the same river from his dads journal which ment.

Arnold crawled through the water fall to the other side. He could hear Helga outside worried, he quickly pulled her in. The two where met with a sight that was, at this moment, one of the most relieving sights the two had seen yet.

"Arnold, I know I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth, but why is this here? Where are we?"

" This is, I think, One of the homes of the Green Eyes."

" You mean those people from your dads stories?"

" Yeah see." Arnold pointed to the symbol on the wall. He stroked the carved stone, feeling oddly familiar with it. " This is there sort of symbol."

" Huh kinda looks like your head."

" What? No. Its an eye see?"

" I guess?" Helga had already moved on to examen the rest of the surroundings. On the ground in the corner seemed to be some sort of bed, makeshift quilts piled up every where, more like a nest. In the center of the room a fire sight with some wood, and on the walls were some old bottles and herbs. And the latter by the wall leading up to the entrance from above. It was probably abandoned years ago.

" Ok we need to dry off, We need a fire first." Helga started. " I'll go see if I can find some spark rocks."

" No need." Arnold said. He picked up some loose straw and placed it by the wood. He then pulled out his 'gun'."

" Uhh Arnold last time I checked you CAN'T SHOOT to start a fire. Where in the hell did you get that thing anyway."

Arnold gave Helga a half lidded smirk, and pulled the trigger releasing the flame.

" A gift from Zack, he said it might fool La Sombra if I needed to. He was right."

Helga watched as Arnold lit the straw a flame and then placed it with the wood. soon a fire had started.

" Some gift."

" No kidding."

" HELGA?"

Arnold had looked up from the flames to see Helga pealing off her damp t-shirt.

" Oh geese Arnold relax, Im just gonna dry them over here." Helga pulled out what actually seemed to be a few sticks over in the corner for drying clothing. Arnold tried to calm himself. There was way to much excitement today, he had had enough.

He had also spoken too soon, As Helga was hanging her clothing the two heard voices and more gunfire in the distance. Arnold quickly put the fire back out. And grabbed Helga, her cloths, and there bags and pulled them into the pile of blankets.

"ARNOLD?"

" Shhhhhh!"

Not long after the smoke cleared and they heard steps coming down the later from the other entrance. Arnold's heart was pounding as he feverishly tried to count in his head how many foot steps. How many men where here in the room? Would they be fooled? Two... he only counted two. But still better safe then sorry, he tried to count again.

"Parece que se escapa sobre el agua cae." one said to the other. All Arnold understood was 'escape' and 'waterfall'. he held his breath, hearing the two ascend back up the latter. He let out a breath, and took a peek the room was empty. But the men still hovered talking at the entrance.

It was now that Arnold became extremely aware of Helga. Who was nearly naked and pressed up against him. He could feel her breath on his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine. He chanced a glance at Helga, her face was flushed, she seemed over whelmed. Her hand placed on his chest, it.. was too much, he was just a kid after all. He felt something rising. He watched as Helga's surprised grew on her face. He had prayed she wouldn't feel it, but at such close contact how could she not? Arnold panicked!

" OH geese! Helga.. I.. I.. I'm Sorry its just."

" It's ok Arnold shhhhh!" Helga spoke fast, a blush still on her face. " they can still here us" she whispered harshly.

" But.. b.. maybe if i shift..."

" its fine, shut up!"

" Uhh baseball! Grandma in a swim suit! Grandma in a swim suit! Grandma in a swi-"

Arnold at that moment found himself nearly with out thought. Everything was cleared from his head, how to breath, how to think, the reason he was trying to picture his grandma in a swim suit. All the thoughts that filled his head were pearly of the girl, and the sensation of having her lips against his. She had done it to silence him, his embarrass apologetic chivalry could have gotten them caught. Once again though, Arnold found himself in a situation where he had forgotten the danger around him, and with out a thought he found himself kissing back with a gentle return. Sending Helga into another shock. The two held there kiss until the voices had completely faded. The two released, gasping for breath. Arnold checked again, and ok'ed it for the two to sit up from the bed. Helga immediately jumped up, still flustered. And it didn't get any less so when she happened to chance again look at his lap and notice something was still standing full salute in that moment. Arnold quickly tried to hid it but the damage was done. Helga wrapped her self in one of the blankets and scurried over to hang her cloths and start the fire again. Arnold sat near in shock, besides from being almost found by La Sombras men, he was found.. out... by Helga, and kissed by Helga. At least last time it happened he could blame it on the morning, here he had no excuse, other then the kiss? He felt so wrong, a gentleman should never subject a lady to something like that, Arnold buried his face in the covers. Not to mention his mind wrapped around the memory of there kiss. The kiss its self was rushed, and it seemed the two hardly had time to enjoy it. Arnold knew it was just to shut him up, but still that spark was unreal. He couldn't believe he was the only one that was really affected.

The two stayed quiet that night. Helga chanced at once point, to go up and look for food. She managed to catch something, the two cooked and ate in silence. And when it came time for bed, the two divvied the blankets, Arnold giving Helga more of course. Just as the two lay down arnold heard Helga speak.

" Heat of the moment. right?"

" Uh- yeah..."

" ... g-good."

And with that the two remained silent till sleep took them.

Wow. That... That took way.. WAAY too long. I think about the guard scene with Helga I got a huge writers block. I mean every thing was planed out i just couldn't write it. So sorry. Hopefully the other chapters will go smoother. No promises. But I will finish this, I'm determined. There may be some errors still on here, I kinda just want to get it up. And I'm doing grammatical updates through all the chapters anyway. As well as more art!


	9. A fast Bite to the Heart

Helga's Heart Arnold's Eyes

Once again I'm back, so sorry for all the delays. Unlike during the school year where I had the inspiration and no time, now i have no time and writers block. Oh well. I still make the request for drawing of these scenes, Its just purely out of curiosity because I know how it looks in my mind, I'm wondering how it translates though. But enough of that.

When we last left off! Our heros managed to flirt and bluff there way out of the clutches of La Sombra. Arnold and Helga escaping to the same secret cave behind the water fall that his parents found, and there hiding from La Sombras men exchanged a kiss. But not out of love, though there was some passion, but out of shutting Arnold the hell up. And after some more awkward affairs between the two we left them to fend for themselves and make there way to the entrance of the green eyes.

Chapter 9: A fast Bite to the Heart

The next morning should have been beyond awkward for the two, but because the jungle still rang with unfriendly voices and gunshots, there was hardly time for adolescent embarrassments. Not to say that there weren't any, the two had to once again sleep close together, and unlike the other times it was conscious decision, the reason of survival some how made it more awkward then consolement after a traumatic experience, or maybe Arnold was just over thinking it. But both him and Helga tried to stay focused, but last nights memories kept flaring up in his mind.

No matter the reason, they had kissed. And even if Helga didn't have the same intentions as him he new in that moment what his were. Never in his life had he experienced such a high, such a feeling of delight, and while they were hiding from river pirates.

As they hiked along the trail Arnold took time to study Helga. Her long flowing wavy locks that had fallen free after the waterfall, and to Helga's disdain she had not been able to find her hair ties. There was no wind yet a breeze seemed to drift around her, the humidity curling and playing with her locks. Arnold felt his eye study her figure, but quickly stopped himself. This was always the problem with Helga, the reason.. the reason he couldn't say what need to be said in his mind much less out loud. Helga was an enigma, a beautiful, creative and witty one, but one all the same. In the one moment that he thought everything made sense, those four years ago on that building, her confession. And deep down he knew that despite Helga taking back her words, there was real feeling behind them.

But it had been four years, and Helga had changed so much along the lines of being a bully, she had changed so much in opening up, and making friends. So Arnold just assumed Helga had gotten over her crush on him, and they moved on to have a great friendship. After all he was sure she couldn't have loved them from when they first met, they were just kids, heck they still are kids.

Whatever Arnold was feeling, he wasn't sure. Was it just some fling in the jungle or is there something more real. He of course knows he is slightly more then infatuated with Helga, his side of the kiss was solid. But what about hers.

In all the ways to shut him up, she picked a kiss. The question ate at him, it crawled on his skin it tore at his mind. He... he had to ask.

" So... Helga."

" Ya foot ball head?" Helga said, slightly out of breath.

" Uh.. why don't we take a breather."

The two sat down, Helga trying to reclaim her breath and guzzling down water at the same time.

" I.. have a question." Helga just nodded in reply, not being able to stop drinking.

" About that kiss." And then a classic spit take takes place. Helga chokes a little. Arnold makes note of her reaction, but to be honest anyone would think it would be weird if two best friends started making out.

" W- what about it?" she replied with hasted, looking away from him.

" I'm just wondering, If there was maybe some, alternative motive? Cause It just seemed there were better ways to, shut me up, or calm me down."

Helga's face was wide eyed in shock, and perhaps a little fear.

" W- what are you trying to say? That there was some feeling in it?"

" May-"

" Look paste for brains, you were jabbering on about chivalry and our lives were at stake, the only way to shut you up mentally and physically was to plant one on ya, and as much as you probably hated it, trust me, there was nothing there. So quit your daydreaming and lets keep moving."

" Helga look I.. I'm just trying to figure it out here, its been raking my sanity! You're just so confusing sometimes! It's like walking on glass!"

" Well sorry I'm so guarded! And while we have confusing feelings on the table, what about that little surprise you popped back there that started this ordeal huh?"

" Hey it was hot! And you were half naked!"

" Any other guy would be more focused on there life and the life of those who they were with, or at least you of all people would. Guess I was wrong, you're a pervert.

" What! Thats pretty funny coming out of the mouth thats forced a kiss on me at least four times that I can count! Or where they all just heat of the moment?"

" Two of those were scripted so don't you even go there."

" Why not? What are you gonna do? You haven't hit anyone for years Helga and even when you were a bully you never laid one finger on me. No matter how how much you pretended to hate me."

" I hated you for sure Arnold. Keep that fact straight, you were everything I wasn't, and still are today. Deep down with every fiber of my being I know some part of me will always hate you."

" Well 'DEEP' down apart of me will always be bugged by you!"

" Seems like its not that deep down short stuff!"

" I'm taller then you Helga. And you're wrong, deep down its there you just seem to have this natural ability to bring out the worst in me."

" AND YOU IN ME!"

During there bickering the two grew closer to each other, there voices louder. As the two glared each other Arnold felt a spark of energy ignite between them. Although he was too distracted by there argument to fully give it his attention.

In the distance the two could hear voices, and it seemed to drag them out of there heated dispute. Yet not enough out.

" Lets keep moving. With out talking." Helga said in a harsh whisper.

" Fine." Arnold watched as Helga began to walk away, allowing some space between them.

... Dammit.

A fight with Helga was the last thing he wanted, and yes he could have owned up to the fact that in that moment of life or death a perverted thought may have crossed his mind. But it was ether owning up to being a total pervert, or telling her about his kinda crush on her and just being a pervert for her. The only win was a lie, this time at least. And it was a hollow victory.

The argument had drawn the attention of La Sombra's men, and the two quickly noticed with the voices raising in the jungle around them. They kept in silence, moving closer to the ground to avoid being spotted. Helga's machete tucked away as they weaved thought the thick tangled vines as to not leave a trail. And it had seemed to work for a while. Though Arnold had broken the distance between them to not lose sight of Helga, and was right behind her when he heard a noise. Reaching for her shoulder while looking to find the source he had captured something much softer. He squeezed. Yep too soft. He turned to look and notice he had taken hold of Helga's right breast, not her right shoulder. His aim had been true enough, yet before Arnold made the grab Helga had moved her to continue crawling forward. Now she was looking at him, read in the cheeks, anger in her eyes.

Uh oh.

With out a moments haste Helga had slapped Arnold so hard it rang though out the jungle. An added "Pervert!" only adding to the noise. It took them both a moment to process, Arnold letting go, and Helga covering her mouth. That was too loud, hope no one he-

Bang!

Wrong again. The two looked behind them to see La Sombra's men right on there tail. How did they get so close so fast! With out a thought Helga pulled out her machete, the two stood and began to run, Helga trying to quickly cut a faster path. The two zig zaged crawling over giant tree roots hiding behind trees, anything to lose them.

" Helga just keep going straight and we will be at the entrance."

" Arnold we can't lead them to the green eyes! We can circle around."

" Helga trust me, its not actually the entrance, more like a meeting point. And there are more then just this one. We just need to get there and meet my dad, he will know what to do. "

" What ever you say foot-"

Arnold didn't hear the rest, all though he could assume. For with one miss step he had twisted his ankle the pain pulling him down to the ground.

"ARNOLD!" Helga yelled as she ran back for him. As she reached him she touched his ankle. He hissed in pain but as Helga had begun to remove his shoe he reached into his pocket and pulled out the map.

" Helga. Just get to this point and send help, I'll only slow you down."

" OH NO! No way are you pulling that 'save your self' bullshit on me Arnold. Im not leaving you hear to deal with those idiots holding guns. Just sit still.

" But Helga I-" Arnold was about to argue, about to tell her how they had a better chance if she left him. Well.. she had a better chance. But he stopped silent as he watched Helga pull her ribbon out of her hair. Then slowly and tightly began wrapping it around his injured foot. She grabbed two near by sticks and some vines she began to create a makeshift brace. Arnold watched in aw.

" Im sorry," she spoke softly. " I don't think you're a pervert."

" Im sorry too. For kinda being one."

She laughed a little helping him up, placing one of his arms around her shoulder the two began to fast walk through the jungle. La Sombra's men obviously gaining.

" Helga we're not going to make it."

" Shut up! Where is optimistic football head."

" He shut up when i twisted my ankle, not everything in the world has a bright side."

" Arnold I think we can make it, honestly what else could happen now."

As the two pushed through the bushes they reached what seemed to be a rather large clearing. Helga kept pulling along till she stopped cold.

" Helga?"

" Arnold.. don't move." she murmured out through closed lips

The too waited and soon the sound of guns cocking was heard right behind them. Arnold felt fear pool in his stomach.

" Helga?" He whispered.

" Arnold haven't you noticed whats on the ground?"

Arnold looked down, past his makeshift cast, was something that looked like dried skin. It was a huge dried snake skin, and snake droppings everywhere, it was gross, but the fear whipped out any gross feeling, for the size of the snake sink left over was huge. It was like something out of harry potter only, slightly smaller. And longer. Words from the men behind them pointing loaded guns at there backs quieted as a loud hiss rang through the leaves.

" Helga?"

" Zack told me about this, the worlds largest snake. Only seen a few times in this jungle, It normally keeps to the dangerous parts no one goes too. And I think we are standing in its nest."

" Ok," Arnold started " We are going to calmly keep moving across this pass and make it to the others side, and keep going straight. Behind them though a crack from a twig was heard under the boot of one of La Sombra's men. In an instant a snake slithered out into its home. La Sombra's men who were merely at the edge turned tail and ran. But Arnold and Helga, they were dead center, looking the beast dead in the eye. Arnold felt Helga take a deep breath as everything around him began to slow.

Helga released her breath giving Arnold a big shove just as the snake was about to attack. Helga dodged yet in her movement her left arm was left exposed and the snake took its bite.

The fang drove through Helga forearm all the way through to the other side. Helga let out a cry in pain. Arnold watched in horror. Yet as he stood trying to run to her, to pull her away she grabbed her machete, and with one fell swoop sliced through the snakes neck, chopping off its head.

The weight of the head now solely on Helga's arm brought her crashing to the ground. Arnold ran over and took her machete from her, slicing off the tooth that was still imbedded in her arm. Taking some of the vines form his brace he tied them tight around her byselp to cut off the flow of the venom. He was to afraid to remove the fang. The blood loss alone would kill her. He too his shirt off and using the machete again sliced through making one huge bandage strip, he tightly wound it around her arm, around the fang.

" A- arnold." Helga said in a weak voice. " I- I'm sorry. I had too."

" Shut up Helga don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine." His voice was cracked, like he was crying, a tear struck his hand, he was. He hadn't even been aware.

" Arnold. You- you have to find your parents."

" No no no no no! I'm not leaving you, don't give me that ' go on with out me' bullshit remember? It goes both ways. We're gonna make it out, La Sombra's goons left, I just need to get you to my mom, she can fix you."

"Arnold."

" NO shut up. save your energy."

Arnold swiftly picked her up in his arms. The throbbing pain in his ankle becoming more and more aware with the added weight on it. Yet dispute the pain Arnold begain to quickly limp his way thought the jungle. Soon the pain was numb to him, only cause his mind was filled with adrenaline for Helga's survival. His heart pounded in his ears. He could feel some of her warm blood trickle down his arm or his leg.

"Arnold I.. I have to tell you."

" You can tell me when we get there and you're all better, save your energy."

" No Arnold I, have to tell you."

Arnold kept running, listening to the breathless words of his friend, his best friend, The love of his life, as she desperately tried to make her piece. But arnold wasn't taking no for an answer, this was not his fate. This is not how things would play out.

"Arnold I.. about you I... I.. love.."

With that he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder. His ears tuning every noise out say for his heart beat and the breaths of Helga.

" Helga! HELGA! Stay with me you got to say awake."

Arnold never stopped running, and as he looked up from her face he saw the green eyes shrine, the marker to the entrance.

" HELGA We made it! Helga come on stay awake." He tripped and stumbled in front of the shrine, on his knees still holding Helga, He turned his attention toward her.

" Helga come on wake up! Wake up Helga you can't sleep now. Helga?"

Silence, her breathing slowly becoming less and less with each breath, he held her chilling body in his arms, reaching around grabbing her face, he left one kiss on her lips,

" Helga please." he whispered, before turning his head to shout.

"MY NAME IS ARNOLD SHORTMAN! NOW LET US IN!"

And with that last scream, that filled the jungle, Arnold blacked out.

No writers statement.


	10. Of Bravery, Kindness, and Wisdom

Hey everyone. New and Old to these shenanigans. I know I kinda did a mean thing and left you hanging on that last chapter. Like I've done several times before and for that I'm sorry. So lets just dive right in!

Chapter 10 The Death of the One You Love.

Arnold couldn't believe it, it was like his nightmare awakened to reality, Helga's cold lifeless body laid beside him. No one had come to there aid and now Helga had payed the price. Arnold felt his will being drained from him, the earth slowed and he felt as though is body was sinking into the ground. Nope, I cant do this, just kidding. For those of you who didn't read the chapter name. I really hope no one fell for that. That would be bad. Because I know if I was reading something like that I would have immediately slammed my laptop screaming NO! Not saying anything from this as to there safety but this is not how its gonna go down. I think I honestly just wanted to see how people will react. So for that Im so sorry. I swear It will only update like this here.

When we last left off both our young heros were clinging to life in the dense rain forest left in the mercy of fait, with La Sombra's men not far off into the distance.

Chapter 10 Of Bravery, Kindness, and Wisdom.

Arnold awoke to a warm light and the sounds of birds singing and a light breeze rustling through the trees. He felt soar. More soar then he had ever felt in his entire life. His feet alone felt numb, he tried to wiggle them. The movement was small but enough to feel that something was wrapped around his feet, like fabric, shifting slightly as he lay there, eyes closed tight, wiggling his toes.

As he opened his eyes again his vision began to clear, Arnold moved his arm and hands to rub his eyes clear. Each movement was a strain. Yet his view of where he was was currently limited to just the sealing. Mustering all his strength he pulled himself up to glance around. It was a small shack, the walls made from thin sticks woven together, allowing light to seep in, the roof seemed to be made the same way yet it was covered in large leaves. He was on a small bed just by a small window, yet at the point even the small light seeping through the walls was blinding, leaving Arnold unwilling to try to focus on the outside world. He turned his gaze toward an slowly present weight he felt on one of his legs. There at the edge of the bed he saw his father, curled up with one arm stretched over Arnold's left calf. His face turned towards Arnold yet his dark tired eyes were shut.

Arnold took one more glance around the room. It was a humble little shack. A large desk cluttered with bowls and pots, as well as what looked to be plant life. String hung across the room, hanging from it were pictures, notes and papers, and a few shirts. Arnold strained to turn all the way around, but failed, his neck and back too soar. He instead opted for waking his sleeping father.

Using his tired hand he delicately nudged his father, who's faces scrunched and turned away. Arnold laughed lightly.

But not lightly enough, his laughter causing his father to pop up wide eyed vision focused on his now awake son. Before Arnold could say hello he was engulfed in a hug so strong he felt the wind nearly nocked out of him. Yet once the shock had warn off he returned his fathers embrace.

" We were so worried."

Arnold smiled and laughed lightly.

" So was I."

Arnold starred at the worried face of his father, one that he had longed to see for years. Sure he could have done with out the prominent worry but wasn't that part of the whole deal? The constant worry for your safety? I mean any parent would care after all that he and Hel...

Arnold's eyes widened. Grabbing his fathers shirt for support.

" Where is Helga?!" Arnold began to try to stand further but his father held him back.

" She's alive Arnold! Don't worry."

" But! HER ARM!? That snake it.. It bit her... Right through..."

" Right through her arm. I know Arnold. And besides the blood loss thats why she's alive. She was poisoned thats for sure, but the amount was so small because most of the poison landed on her shoe. Some was already on the fan but not enough to kill her. It was the blood loss that gave us the real scare, but you helped a great deal with that."

" So... she... s-she's ok?"

" She's under your mothers care right now. The snake you two fought was a common predator on the green eyes, so you're mother had plenty of anti venom, but she still is recovering from the gash it left as well as some other injures. She will be fine."

Arnold felt relief over whelm him. He release his hold on his fathers shirt and slumped against the back board of the bed. She was alive! Words could not express how desperately at that moment he wanted to see her. To hold her, to ki-

Arnold felt his head get dizzy, his face grow hot. He brought his hand to hide his face as hot tears began escaping his eyes. There was no denying it, no more questions, or disbelieves. No more heat of the moment, or a chance it was merely physical.

He loved Helga. He loved Helga more then his heart seemed to be able to bare. He loved her wit, he loved her good and bad nature, he loved her cunning and her ability to never stand down. He loved the fire in here eyes, or that smirk when she knew she was right. And he loved that he was one of the few that she really opened up too. He loved that feeling he got at the pit of his stomach from the kisses he remembered and he loved that as he got older he could give him the same feeling with just a glance and a smile. God how he loved that smile.

Helga had took the risk and stood by him, even after there fights, even when she told him she couldn't stand him. Time and time again she risked anything for him.

His heart had never felt so full, he had found his parents and the love of his life in such a short time that he felt as though it were to burst at the seems. He felt his fathers arms wrap around him in a protecting and warm embrace.

A crash was heard several feet away and his father let go slightly to find the cause. Arnold too shifted to gaze around to see his mother nearly in tears at the site of her boy awake. She rushed over joining the embrace, Arnold felt his moms caring hands delicately stroke his hair. Leaning back to look at her long lost boy he smiled widely. It seemed to Arnold as if she was trying to find words, yet when none seemed to be found she hugged her boy again.

The happy family stayed like this for quite a while. When the hug had finally broke apart though Arnold's mother began tending to his wounds. During the run through the jungle Arnold had managed to push a sprained ankle to a full break. And the rocks and twigs had managed to slice at his feet, leaving them tender and bruised. Arnold's dad began regaling there side of the story yet Arnold was too distracted to really listen. Arnold felt a searing pain as his mother applied some herbs to the healing cuts on his feet, as well to some cuts on his arms and legs. As hisAs the pain subsided and his mother began to re wrap the wounds. Arnold Stared as his mother wrapped his broken ankle.

" Where's the ribbon?"

MIles and Stella looked at Arnold, Arnold not really realizing his interrupting his fathers story with a random question, making it seem to come out of no where. It took them a few seconds to process.

" Ah." His mother said finally getting the connection. " Its on the desk, I'll get it for you." She walked over and grabbed the small object, and gently placed it in his hands. It was warn even more then before, and bloodstained. He gazed at the small piece of silk that had belonged to the girl that saved his life. With out thinking he brought the silk to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

" Looks like you really love this girl." Said Arnold's father. Arnold Brought the ribbon back down to rest in his hands.

" Yeah." There was a moment of silence before Arnold realized what he had just confessed. His eyes went wide. He looked at his parents. His mother a knowing smile on her face, just continued her work unfazed. Yet his father got a stupid grin and immediately began scuffling Arnold hair. " Wait.. no I.. I meant.."

" Yah I know what you meant. My little Arnold! So grown up and falling in love."

" No I.. I didn't mean to.." Arnold let out a frustrated sigh " .. don't... don't tell her ok?"

" Now Arnold why would we tell her." Arnold's mom tightening Arnold's bandage, causing Arnold to cringe in pain.

" Yeah that's your job shortman! And every mans gotta do it." Miles pulled Arnold into an affectionate head lock. " You're so grown up though! It feels like we've missed everything!"

" Miles please! You're going to make his injures worse." Stella tightened the other bandage causing Arnold to cringe again. Miles relieved Arnold and instead left one of his large hands on his shoulder. Arnold Looked up at his dad.

" Trust me dad I've still got a lot of growing up to do.. and a strong need for parents."

" Well good! Cause your stuck with us now."

Arnold smiled widely, he gave another affectionate glance towards the ribbon before tying it on his wrist, and then he began to listen to his fathers overly exaggerated stories.

Several hours passed and Stella had 'Ok'ed Arnold to walk around with help from a crutch. Though seeing Helga was still off limits. Arnold sat on the edge of his bed, his crutch in one hand, trying to stand up.

" Need a hand?"

" Gerald!"

Arnold retook his seat as Gerald walked over.

" Hey man you're forgetting something."

" What?"

" Turn around."

Arnold turned to glance out the window, with all the stories and the overwhelming affection from his parents he had nearly forgotten to stare out. He was greeted to a beautiful array of colors. It was the village of the green eyes.

" Not that man.. although its very cool out there, I'll show you in a bit. Look down a little."

Arnold complied glancing down he saw a medallion, much like the ones he had seen illustrated in his fathers Journal. He picked up the wood carved necklace, and stared at the prominent green eye that just stared right back.

" No way."

" Yes way. You, Me, And Helga all got these. According to your parents were all honorary green eyes. Although hehe, you're a bit more then that.

" What?"

" Ah nothing I'll explain later."

Arnold disregarded Gerald neglect to tell him anything, and simply adorned his new necklace. With that Gerald helped Arnold stand giving him extra support. Arnold's feet felt as though they were burning, yet curiosity drove him to keep walking beside Gerald.

Out side was unbelievable. Houses in trees and on the ground. All connected by vines and walkways. The huts of the green eyes were like nests, intricately woven twigs creating a hive like structor filling the trees. Surrounding it were some what more normal huts like the one he had just been in. Yet if the structure alone was not enough to impress one, then the colors would do the trick. Bright colored fabric and feathers hug nearly everywhere with other assorted decorations. Painted symbols stained the trunk and branches of the tree as well as the sides and entrenches of the house. Colorful fabric draped over doors and entrenches, and as he watched, he began to see the green eyed people.

They had all seemed to be hiding at first. Yet slowly one by one they had begun to show there faces, climbing down to greet Arnold and Gerald. Arnold a little ill at ease of the situation looked to Gerald for guidance. Gerald simply nodded his head towards a rather large Green eye that had begun to approach. His head adorned with many a colorful feather and his large belly displayed for all to see. A bright read, and beautifully pattered cloth hung from his waist. He held a long walking stick adorned at the top with beads and feathers. Yet what seemed most amazing were his bright, nearly glowing green eyes against his tan skin.

He halted, his gut less than a foot away from Arnold. The Large green eye straightened his back, and struck his fist to his chest, releasing a grunt. Arnold looked to Gerald again, who was miming the same actions. Arnold as well struck his fist to his chest wincing slightly at the pain. And released a weak grunt. The large Green eye stood firm for a moment, Arnold shifted awkwardly, and then out of no where the largest smile arnold had ever seen stretched across his face, he let out a bellowed laugh of which nearly nocked poor arnold off his feet. The large green eye then ruffly hit arnold affectionally on the back, actually nocking him over.

Gerald helped Arnold back up as the Large green eye began to spout something to the other green eyes and himself that he didn't understand.

" He says welcome."

Arnold turned to see Hazel and Zack standing a few feet away. He smiled happily knowing that everyone was safe, turning to the green eyes again he watched as they all began to come down form the trees and gather around him. Hazel and Zack took to stepping behind Arnold.

" Thats the leader Sabio Maiorehomem." Hazel whispered. Arnold watched as Sabio faced his people and nocked his staff twice into the ground. Everyone around began to bow.

" Whats going on?

" From what I gather. You're kinda one of there gods." Arnold was frozen as he watched Sobio join his people as they all bowed. He turned to Gerald who had begun to neil, Hazel and Zack too.

" ... THERE WHAT?!"

Once Arnold had calmed down from his sate of shock Gerald, Hazel, and Zack brought him too what Arnold discovered was the equivalent of a mess hall. Besides the fact everything was strange it was surpassingly tasty, Arnold had forgotten how hungry he had been these past few days. He began devouring meet and fruit brought to him.

" So..." Arnold's said with a mouth full of some kinda fish, he took a gulp of water before continuing. " What happened to you guys."

" Ah glad you asked." Gerald started. " You see after you and Helga had your tumble down the hill we had tried to find a way around only to have stumbled upon the actual village of the green eyes. We.. kinda had our own little tumble. And wound up falling straight into this little nest thingy."

" They immediately captured us." Hazel continued. " And I'm pretty sure they might have killed us if not for your man main there."

Arnold mid chew looked at Gerald who had been watching Arnold with an amused look. " They had us at spear point man. And Mister 007 here was about to whip out the deadly force." They all looked at Zack who just turned away, a slight blush on his cheek as Hazel playfully punched him in the arm. " But I managed to calm them down."

" It was so cool!" Hazel continued. " Gerald just put up his hands and slowly got down on the ground. And we followed. And then Gerald started talking, trying to explain why we were there, and one mention of your name and they dragged us to meet the village elder, Sabio Maiorehomem.

" Woah."

" Thats not the half of it. Little miss art student here apparently has a thing for languages. She can understand them."

" Really!?" Arnold exclaimed, some food escaping his mouth. " You speak there language?"

" Haha No just understand. Its way to complicated to speak, but apparently your parents were not the first to be accepted into the green eyes. Apparently trough out time different explorers, only with peaceful intentions, have been let in to the green eyes village, but they left behind a piece of something, there language. These guys speak nearly everything in the book! For instance just Sabio Maiorehomem's name can be broken down into three different languages. One of them being Latin! The issue with speaking it is that when and how to use each word and what language its from. I swear its worse then English on rules. But your name holds more power then anything."

" Why me?"

" Your birth with in there temple was a sign of a god being born. Im not sure if the actually the right word gods are different from the ones we're used too. Ours are all mighty beings of which have unspeakable power. Theres are more like these good natured spirits that watch over them. In fact they believe the spirit of kindness is inside you, protecting you, and because of that you yourself become a spirit of kindness."

" Woah.. this.. is all kinda.. intense."

" Yeah it was easer for us to learn over the course of a few days." Added in Zack. " It takes a while to process. But don't worry, they wont kill you to 'free' there god.. we don't think at least."

" Great..." Arnold remarked taking another sip of water. " So you guys.. are honorary Green eyes?"

" Yeup, and we all got a title. In which spirit they feel we represent." continued gerald. " I got the wise."

" I was given the knowledgeable, yah know for language and stuff." added Hazel

" I got the watchful." said Zack.

" and then you got the kindness obviously, and then Helga got the brave!"

" Helga got one too?"

" Yeah. She also was made an honorary warrior. Dude to her slaying of that giant snake thing." said Gerald.

" And was dubbed your protector by the elder himself." Hazel added proudly.

" though Helga didn't get much say in the matter, she was kinda out cold."

" Have you guys seen her yet? Is she alright?" Arnold said, still anxious to see her.

" She's fine man.. calm down." Gerald put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. He offered a knowing smile to Arnold, causing him to blush and look away. Yeup that was Gerald. When it came to Arnold's crushes, know one knew him better.

" Man, I have got to be the worst god parent ever!" Hazel exclaimed.

" Yeah. Ya kinda are." Zack added.

Arnold just stared at the food on his place, barley regretting Gerald's laughter as Hazel began to abuse Zack for saying such a 'cruel' thing. In his mind he was still anxious to see Helga, with his own eyes, to know she was ok. But the knowledge that everyone else was alright gave him that hope, that believe that the ending of this adventure could be a happy one.

Arnold smiled as he watched his friends whip up a frenzy. The weight that had held his heart lifting little by little.

" Arnold!" Arnold turned to see his mother standing in the door way. " You can go see Helga now."

And just like that, the weight had nearly vanished. He quickly hobbled towards his mother, waving to Gerald as Hazel and Zack continued fighting, and then he was out the door.

He walked quietly along side his mother until they reached a smaller shack on the other side of the village. Fabric draped over every wall on the outside including the door. Flowers and offerings around the outside. His mother pulled some back allowing him to enter.

It was slightly darker, sunlight passing through the lighter fabrics causing to fill the room with color and warmth, the air hug with the sent of flowers and sensed oils. More offerings and flowers lay on the floor. The offerings seemed to consist of trinkets, food, blankets, what looked to be a few tools, but mostly flowers. Yet all the color and objects only drew his attention to the girl lying in the bed across the floor.

There she slept, wrapped in every hue known to man, flowers adorning her hair, her scowl absent, replaced by a face of peaceful slumber. Arnold approached slowly. As he reached her bed side he laid his crutch down upon the ground. Untying the pink ribbon from his wrist he took her wrist, and retied the bow around it. He delicately set her wrist back down but took her hand, and gazed at the undisturbed Helga.

He couldn't lie to himself, she wasn't in as good a shape as he hoped, yet she wasn't as bad as he thought. She had several light bruises and cuts that he could see on her exposed arms and face. The arm in question wrapped tightly in bandages, yet arnold could see a scar peaking out. Arnold stroked her hand lightly with his thumb, letting out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. As he gazed fondly at her face he felt his heart beet begin to race, yet not nearly as fast as usual. Perhaps knowing of his love he had calmed it some.

Full of courage and gratefulness he leaned over and lightly kissed Helga on her cheek. He hug there for a moment, drawing back only slightly, contemplating stealing a kiss while she was sleeping. His love for Helga was know, and no longer in question, but there was still that hesitation, did she love him back? Helga stirred and Arnold quickly drew from her face completely, cheeks hot, heart racing at full speed. He watched has her eyes gracefully fluttered open revealing those enchanting blue eyes. His heart rate increased again to the point of where he thought it was going to burst. quickly he noticed he was still holding her hand, and let go quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was over confuse her with his over bearing feelings.

" Arnold?" her voice was broken and unused. Yet still heavily in his years.

" Hi Helga." He smiled, despite his inner turmoil he still managed to seem somewhat calm, at least he hoped he did.

" Where are we?" her eyes traveled across the room.

" The village of the green eyes."

" How did we..."

Arnold boldly took her hand again. Silencing her and bringing her gaze toward him.

" Theres a lot to explain. You sure you're up for it?"

" Arnold I'm stuck in a bed and can't move, its ether deal with this or stair at a wall."

Arnold smiled at her humor, a chuckle even escaping his lips. He released her hand, missing it the moment he did, but like he thought, there was a lot about to be explained, he didn't want to.. over complicate anything.

About an hour passed before he was done explaining everything, Helga staying quite say for a few questions. Arnold saw her relax at the mention of Hazel Zack and Gerald all being ok, as well as his parents. When Arnold had finished he watched for a moment as she processed everything.

"Arnold, I don't mean to be the one to burst your bubble. But La Sombra and his goons are still out there. How are we going to get back to camp? If your parents haven't been able to for years, how are we going too?"

Helga had raised a good point. One that had too been in the back of Arnold's mind. One he had yet to draw attention too, for the reason that he knew the only way out, the only way to finally be free, to be home again. Was to confront La Sombra once and for all.

Thats the update for now! Kinda crazy right now in my life and haven't had as much time to write but hopefully there wont be any more crazy gaps of time between updates. Im also updating with chapter art on my Deviant art account .com and have recently posted the cover for all this  #/d59343u

As to the future let me know if ya like it. Its really been the comments that have kept me going. ( on a side note if you were reading 'book of the beast' which is another fanfic for teentitans I started but haven't touched in a while, there is hope for me finishing that yet. :) ) any who! hope you enjoyed it!


	11. The Mark of a Fighter

Hello again all! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter, as well as all the new people following me and the story. Welcome! Lately I've been moving into my apartment and getting settled. But I'm doing my best to try and finish this before I get buried in school work again.

When we last left off our heros were safe and sound and had finally found the secret dwelling place. Reunited once more, our rag tag team seems to be in brighter spirits as they all rest. Helga and Arnold, the most tired from the journey, are the first to call attention to a very important fact. There not out of the 'woods' or 'jungle' yet.

Chapter 11 The Mark of a Fighter

The two weeks spent in the village of the Green Eyed were surprisingly peace full. After the first few days Helga had been allowed to leave her 'hut' and wonder around. Under close guard of Arnold, of course. Gerald had too joined in, and besides the obvious setting change and the lack of Phoebe, to Gerald's dismay, it kinda seemed like old times. Soon after Helga was released Arnold was allowed to walk with out his crutches. All in all things were looking up. Well for those who kept that looming thought out of there head. The simple thought that, If Arnold's parents couldn't get out, how could they. And despite getting better sleep knowing everyone was safe, Arnold was still troubled. Once the crutches had come off Arnold took every opportunity to sneak away, to train.

It had been four years sense Arnold had a need to use his kung fu skills. And escaping La Sombra with his parents only showed him truly how out of practice he was. From his perspective at least. And although confronting La Sombra face to face was less then ideal, having some moves in his back pocket helped him sleep better at night.

At the end of there second week Arnold felt more confident, his fist flew through the air, hitting nothing, yet the power could be felt crawling through his veins. He hated it sometimes, resulting to violence, but he hated fearing for the life of his loved ones even more.

He took a swift kick to a tree, causing it to shake, and some leaves to fall. He placed his foot back on the ground, focusing back on the tree, closing his eyes he took a calming breath, letting the thick hot air fill his lungs, holding it he pictured La Sombra, his eyes wicked and evil, hidden in the dark shadows. He picked up his foot swiftly and released another kick, letting the air be pushed from his lungs. The trunk of the tree bent, the wood beginning to crack under pressure. He watched as the tree began to lean off to the side to compensate.

" Never thought I would see this again."

" Gerald?" Arnold turned to see gerald. He was shirtless, the green eyed had taken to marking both Gerald and Arnold with there Green Eyed honorary marks, and according to Hazel it was rude to cover it up. Helga had been marked to, the marks of a warrior, but was aloud to wear a shirt thanks to Hazel's translation skills. Gerald walked over and inspected the damage done by the tree.

" Remind me to never piss you off." He said with a smirk. Arnold sat on another tree, nocked over by himself, trying to catch his breath. How long had he been practicing?

" Very funny Gerald."

" I mean it man. God help anyone who gets in your way." Gerald's hand brushed over the contact point on the trunk. " Or gets between you and Helga."

Arnold blushed, he tried to hide it, turning his head away, but what was the point.

" H-how long have you-"

" Arnold, I called it before we started this crazy adventure. Remember? I'm only bringing it up again cause it seems like you've finally noticed too."

" .. Yeah."

" Mind if I ask when?"

" Ok, I'll admit to having a crush on her these past few years."

" About time."

" But I think I realized it was love when I found out she was ok. Gerald, I- I've never felt this way before."

" Good to hear. You were being so dense I thought that your grandparents filled your brain with concrete."

"Gerald." Arnold mustered up the dullest look he could. The last thing he needed was for his love life, or lack there of, to be a joke.

" Easy man. I'm sorry. So, have you told her yet?"

Arnold stood up, he began wrapping some fabric around his knuckles, and then began brutally punching the closet tree.

" Of course not, haven't you notice how she's still talking to me?"

" Arnold."

" I mean if I tell her, thats it. Besides, we've got other things to worry about besides my love life."

" Ya you're right, you got a plan?"

" Yes. In a manor of speaking."

" What manor." Arnold stopped punching before taking another breath. Turning towards Gerald.

" We barge into the jungle head first. If we run into la Sombra we fight."

" Arnold, we are talkin about the guy who kept your parents here for years. What makes you think we can win in a fight."

" Numbers."

" Come again?"

" We got more numbers then just my parents, and I'm sure we can get the Green Eyes help to. If we make a straight cut for the base camp we have a better chance."

" And how do your parents feel about this?"

" I- I haven't told them yet."

" Uh huh."

" Look Gerald its for the better of our survival. Its not like they can possibly say 'no'."

"No." said Stella, arms crossed, face stern.

" But mom! We-"

"NEVER!" Stella gave an almost cold look. " I would rather spend my life in the jungle then putting you at risk, in fact I've been holding back scolding you from coming in the first place. To be honest I'm reserving that for your grandfather. But this isn't a plan, this is suicide."

" We can't just sit here!"

" WE CAN AND WE WILL!" the fire flying between arnold and his mother was unmatched, the room held a silence say for the too, and watched in awe. " IF IT MEANS THAT NO ONE WILL BE KILLED"

" WELL IM NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND WAIT LIKE YOU DID." and there it was. Arnold could't take it any longer.

" You told me that you tried to escape when ever you could, just to see me. And now that I'm here you want to sit here and do nothing?! Well I've got news for you, I may still have some growing up to do, and there is still a place for you in my life, but I've got family and people who care about me back in Hillwood! I HAVE A LIFE! And a need to go home, just as much as I had a need to see you and you had a need to see me!" Arnold watched as the coldness fell from his mothers eyes replaced with shock and sadness. But still he continued.

"And what about Gerald and Helga, and Hazel and Zack?! Don't they deserve to go home?! Wether or not you're coming along, we're going. In two days. And with the help of the Green Eyed people we will leave this jungle. And thats final."

Arnold looked at the heart broken look on his moms face. He hated what he said, he hated every anger filled word. But it needed to be said. Not being able to bare it any longer he turned on heal and stormed out. Rage still filling his every step, his feet felt heavy as they pounded into the ground. He walked back to the hut he had been sharing with his parents, and began to pack. Yet with anger still consuming his movements, he found him self just throwing things around.

"Arnold?"

Arnold's head jerked around. Hot tears just barely brimming his eyes. He looked at Helga standing in the door way, wearing her dirty torn up clothing, barely hiding the cuts and bruises still healing. colorful tribal marks, slightly smudged adorning her arms and collar bone. Her eyes showing worry

" What!" he spat.

He watched with regret as Helga flinched at his words. He hung his head, to hide the tears threatening to fall, and the shame he felt. He clinched his eyes shut, and a tear hit the floor. He could hear Helga's footsteps approaching him, but couldn't think to move away. Guilt gluing him to that spot.

Yet his eyes few open as he felt her warmth consume him. Her arms reaching around his back pulling him close. His guilt cascading off his back like a waterfall. She held on tight. Arnold began to blush slightly, realizing he was still shirtless. But more so as she began to softly stroke his back, her calming voice held in a soft whisper that ticked his ears.

" Shhhh its ok."

With that Arnold felt relief over flow, his tears pooling in his eyes began to flow down his cheeks. His arms quickly finding there way around her shoulders pulling her into a tight embrace.

Arnold cried, and she whispered words of comfort.

The two stayed like that for a while before releasing to stare in each others eyes. Helga's gentle hand brushing over cheek to whip his tears, his arms sliding down to hold her at the hips. Arnold stared at her. He was still angry and still sad, but this girl had managed to make him feel like there was some kind of hope. Like his insane problems could be solved. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, filled with understanding. How could he go one day with out this girl now.

" Helga... I L-"

" Arnold it's ok we're gonna make it through this."

Feeling a little defeated at the failed confession but realizing again the real reason she was here right now. His whole reason for being here, the entire reason for this adventure, he had just walked away from. Or at least thats what It felt like. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. Out of all the people in all the world, what had he done to deserve to be put through all this. Arnold removed his hands from Helga, and began packing again, dejected yet calmer and slightly more composed.

" You wanna talk?"

Arnold chucked slightly, yet it felt and sounded more bitter then he had wanted. How many years had he spent trying to have a heart to heart with Helga, and her he was about to open up everything just after one question out of her. He inhaled sharply.

" Yeah. I mean who wouldn't? Right? Among other things like this crazy life or death situation lost out in a strange land far away from home only being 13, I just had my first fight with my parents. And had told them everything that had no intention of telling them."

" Like what?"

" That deep down, even though I know it wasn't there fault, they still let me down. I mean I know they had a responsibility to the Green Eyed people, and they owed them so much... But what about me!? They had a responsibility to me too! At the very least they could have.. I don't know.. Taken me with them!"

Silence fell. Arnold knew that him going with them all those years ago would have been out of the question, and he loved his life in hill wood. All his friends.

" Y-You really wanted that?" Arnold looked at Helga, who looked to be slightly shocked, Sure understanding the idea of wanting to be with your parents was more then reasonable but to reach such ends.

" No." Arnold picked up the journal. " Even if I had a say in the choice all those years ago. I guess I... I guess I just don't want to be selfish. I don't want to with that they would have stayed with me instead of helping an entire group of people from avoiding a sickening death."

" And you deserve to be selfish. To have wanted them there, and to want to go home now."

Arnold placed the book back down on the bed.

" I have Hazel and Zack here, and there kinda my only family now. But even with that said I wanna go home. It was wrong of your parents to think we could stay here forever."

" But its smart of them to realize that this wont be safe."

" Arnold." Helga rested a hand on his cheek, turning his face to look her in the eyes. " We can do this, we have faith in you. So have faith in us."

Helga's hand lingered on Arnold's cheek, to his delight, and seemed to make no movements towards leaving. His heart fluttered, but he felt calm. He gazed into Helga's eyes and with out thinking the two began to lean closer together. Helga's eyes widened.

" Arnold..." She whispered, a hint of fear and surprise quivered in her words

" Hel-"

" Arnold!" Yelled his father from outside. Once again the two jumped apart, Arnold getting one quick look at Helga's flustered and confused face before she exited the hut. Arnold stood frozen in shock, an arm that had begun to circle around the now vanished girl was frozen in mid air. Arnold blinked a few times before breaking, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes clinched shut. What the hell was he doing!?

" Arnold." Arnold looked up to see his dad, out of breath, holding a large pice of parchment rolled up.

" Yeah?"

" Sorry was I... interrupting?"

A blush raced across Arnold's face.

" Wha- NO!"

" Good cause we need to talk."

With that some of his rage re kindled.

" Im going and you too can't stop me."

" I know Shortman. Listen. I'm on your side."

" You are?"

" Yes, Your mothers parents may have passed on but besides my need to see you again I have missed your grandparents greatly, as well as Hillwood, and the boarding house. And though your mother is scared, she wants to go home too."

" Ok then.. lets..."

" But we need to work on your so called 'plan'."

Arnold froze mid thought, holding back a comment that it was as good a plan as not doing anything.

" Now your mother and I have learned from our attempts over the years, Last year we nearly made it. And to be honest upon your arrival, after that escape, I've been thinking of a new plan myself that I think will work."

" Ok lets hear it."

Arnold watched as his father cleared off a table and unrolled what he could now see was a larger map of the jungle.

" Ok so what your mother and I realized a few days ago that our original plan to sneak to this village, over here near what Zack has told me is your base camp, Isn't the closet option. There is a small government outpost just at the edge of the Jungle over here."

Miles pointed to a green circle directly north west of where they were. Along that line though was a red X.

" Whats this."

" La Somrba's main hideout. See he uses the boat along the river and he has a few smaller ones that roam the sides, essentially its kinda a blockade. But his main hide out is just after this land bridge. Boats cant get across that bit of river so he's got different ones set up on each side."

" How many boats?"

" About four main ones that we've counted, there all stolen too, so don't let your guard down if you see something that looks like the police."

Arnold nodded and Miles continued. They discussed in length the plan that Miles had come up with, Arnold offering suggestions, eventually Stella joined the two, hugging Arnold and apologizing before they continued working.

The next day was spent gathering supplies and preparing for the plan gerald had tastefully named 'Run away bus 2' and on the eve of there escape the plan was finalized and instructed.

" Everyone listen up!" A silence drew, all attention on Arnold. " The plan is simple, but will take everyones help. La Sombra and his men have 4 boats along the river and a good number of men hidden in the trees. We must get past his land hide out and to the small government station on the outskirts north west of here. Green eyes!"

A battle cry let out form the group of warriors, Sabio waving his staff in the air.

" I ask that you gather your best fighters, and take out the four boats along the river. As well as any of La Sombra's men as you fan find!"

Hazel quickly doing her best to translate, once the message was clear another battle cry sounded and Sabio gave a large nod to Arnold.

" The rest of us need to make a quick run quietly until this point were we separate. Gerald, your going with my parents, you're gonna go left and around and try to reach the government out post. Hazel Zack and Helga you're going right."

" And just where are you gonna go Foot ball head!" Arnold had been expecting this, it was not gonna end well.

" I'll be going through, and some how around La Sombra's hide out."

" BY YOURSELF?!"

" Thats what I said." Stella added bitterly.

" Helga, Arnold's been trained in martial arts by his grandmother and we believe that La Sombra will least expect it. He can take care of himself."

" Like hell he can! I'm going with."

" Helga be reasonable."

" Oh no Arnoldo, you are not pulling that with me. There is no way you can do this alone. Im going with you and I'm not taking no for an answer." Helga stood in front of him, fists tight, eyes un moving, focused just on him. He had been expecting this to be honest. And he knew that he had a better chance with her, but he also knew she had a better with Hazel. When he had first suggested he go alone during planning, his mother nearly passed out, but he knew for sure not only would it be the least guarded, but La Sombra would be there, and he would be lying if he thought for a moment he didn't want revenge. Something about this jungle had made him feel so much older, he hardly saw himself going up against a grown man, he himself only being 13. Pure adrenaline had been coursing threw his veins sense they started this journey. He felt as though he had grown so much, he wasn't a kid anymore.

He looked Helga in the eyes, he noticed tears beginning to form, probably out of frustration. He let out a sigh, shutting his eyes from the image before him.

" Fine. You're coming with me, everyone get ready we leave at sunrise."

" I like how it sounds like you think you had a choice, paste for brains." Helga said swiftly before walking away.

" I thought she was done with the name calling." Chimed Gerald

" Football head never stopped, but I think she tends to default when she's angry with me."

" Ya know man, If she hadn't said something that fast, I would have. What were you thinking."

" I was thinking of getting you too both home safe."

" Yeah well.. two is a crowd but three is a party, I'm coming too."

" Gerald.."

" No way don't you 'Gerald' me. We're in this together." Arnold thought about arguing but quickly pushed that thought away. He figured if he was old enough to go alone, they were old enough to decide to come with him.

" Thanks."

" Besides someone's gotta snap you out of it if you start day dreamin bout Pataki again."

" Gerald! I hardly think-" Arnold looked at his friend embarrassed only to be met with a dull 'come on, really' look. " Ok fine but not like you think ok. Im just worried for her safety."

" You're worried for everyone's safety man. But these past few weeks it seems that despite how serious the situation is your boy hood crush is still acting up, So it couldn't hurt to have someone else suppress it."

" Thanks Gerald."

" You're welcome man."

The two smiled before engaging in there signature hand shake. And walking off to begin getting ready.

" Probably the only time a man has ever thanked someone for a cock block."

" GERALD!"

The day went so quickly, it seemed like Arnold had just began to prepare, yet he found himself gathered with everyone at the edge of the Green Eyes village. La Corazon was to be moved with the village elder and several of there best guards, as well as the woman and children, to a secret underground temple. No doubt this many Green Eyed warriors and hunters leaving at once would draw attention to the spot. They had to be careful not to lead La Sombra back into the village.

Arnold stood, his plaid shirt that was torn and battered, now warn open, his chest exposed, displaying his honored marks and his green eyed medallion. His shorts and shoes repaired to the best of the green eyed abilities, as well as a new smaller bag, holding now only his journal, his fake gun, and a small bit of water and food. Though what had been lost on there frantic run to the entrance of the green eyes had been recovered, it was too much to carry.

Helga and Gerald had similar bags, as did everyone. In the last half hour of preparation, no one spoke. It was a strange silence only held by crackling lit torches and the clattering of supplies and weapons. Helga, with her trusty machete adorned now with feathers beads and paint, sat quietly with Hazel and Zack. Several times Arnold had caught her glancing his way, her eyes filled with thoughts, as if she had something to say, but when the moment ended she would just look away. Gerald was given a spear for his defense, as was Arnold. Arnold glanced over at Gerald who seemed to be clutching his phone.

" You ok Gerald?"

" Yeah.. it's just. I miss Phoebe, ya know?" Arnold simply nodded and sat beside his friend.

" This whole time we've been here, when ever the craziness dies down, or when I was looking those spires in the face I just start thinking about how much I wanna see her. I swear when I get home, she's gonna get tired of me cause I'm gonna spend every second with her."

" I don't think she would get tired of you." Arnold said with a smile.

" I love her man. There is no doubt. She makes me feel like I wanna work hard and do good in this world, for her and for me. I- I just can't explain it. You know what I'm talkin bout right?"

Arnold simply nodded, a slight blush holding to his cheeks.

" Look at us man. Seemed like yesterday we were siting eating crackers in preK. And now were in a foreign country, in unmarked territory, with a hidden civilization, getting ready to fight our way home... And we're in love."

Arnold smirked. " Who would have thought.. Us in love?"

" It is the strangest happening of them all. I mean, everything else I can believe."

" Don't forget about me being a god."

" Oh yeah. I mean we saw that coming from a mile a way, but who woulda thunk these two stone cold players would have fallen for two dames."

" Guess were left to use our devilishly good looks and player skills to woo them for good."

Arnold let out a flirty purr and the two broke out laughing. The sound of there laughter resonated around and Arnold began to notice the sprites of there companions perk up a bit. Arnold took a moment from laughing to notice even Helga seemed less sorrow filled as she journeyed over to them.

" What are you chuckle heads yodeling about."

The two boys wiped tears from there eyes, there hadn't been much laughter these past few days, it was as if all of the laughter they had vanished over these past few days, only now to realize they had just been holding back.

" Hahaha ah nothing Pataki, just commenting on our current situation." said Gerald between his dwindling giggles.

" How crazy everything seems to be." Arnold added

" I don't know about you two, but after all we've been through, nothing surprises me anymore."

" Even me being a god?" Arnold said with a few last chuckles.

" Even with you being a god. Ya got the wisdom enough for it, and the need to give advice."

" Actually Pataki, aren't gods kinda inactive?" Gerald added

" Haha your right. Guess you're just a saint football head!" Gerald and Helga started laughing. Arnold smiling before joining them. The joke wasn't even that funny. In fact, Arnold wasn't even sure it was a joke. But the laugher made the weight in his stomach fade slowly, his confidence rising, as he watched his two greatest friends laugh about nothing.

As they stood on the edge of the city, preparing to enter, Arnold gave one last glance around, he looked at the faces of his parents, of his friends new and old. There faces brighter thanks to the laugh fest held earlier. Sprites high, confidences swelling, Arnold took his first step forward into the jungle once more.

The first few hours were spent walking, to conserve energy, it would be a long walk till they hit the land bridge, after that they would divide. Arnold wasn't sure if it was him or the jungle but it seemed calmer. The thick air that had ran like cement in his lungs had thinned, the hot air slightly cooled in the dark morning. The razors edge of the leafs leaving less of a sting. This jungle that was so strange before, like a never ending pattern, yet now it had life, he began to notice differences in the trees and the birds. This hell he had seen slowly transformed into the parricide promised, and with each step toward freedom, he felt his footsteps lighten, he felt strong.

At the land bridge was there first confrontation with La Sombra's men. Two younger boys, the green eyes took care of them with ease, and before the excitement could even begin they were tied up.

" This is it." started Miles. " We separate here, Green Eyes go take out the boats."

The leader of the fighters, Sabio's son Pugnare, waved his spear and took off with the other green eyes. Hazel approached Helga, pulling her in a tight embrace that reminded Arnold of the night at the police station.

" I swear if anything happens to you, there will be so much hell to pay." She said, a tremor in her throat. Helga just chuckled silently and returned the hug. " I am serious missy! If you die, so help me you will be grounded for a week!"

" Getting rather stern aren't we?" Helga said laughing again. But it wasn't mean, there was a warmth to Helga's laughs. Her eyes filled with so much joy. Arnold figured it was because she finally had someone to worry about her, a parental figure.

" It had to happen at some point. I love you Helga, stay safe." Hazel kissed Helga on the forehead before Helga pulled hazel back into the hug.

" I love you too Hazel. I will, and you better stay safe too."

" I'll make sure of it." added Zack, placing his hand on Helga's shoulder, He then turned to Arnold and Gerald.

" You protect Helga got it!" The two boys stiffened but nodded sharply.

Hazel and Helga broke apart, and with one last sad wave the two took off quickly.

Arnold then turned to see his parents, who had watched the seen with sad eyes. Arnold shared the guilt they must have been feeling, putting the lives of someone else's loved ones at risk. But as soon as Hazel and Zack vanished they turned there gaze to meet there sons.

No words were spoken as they pulled Arnold into a tight hug, Arnold could feel his mothers tears on his shoulder. His father holding the back of his head. Arnold returned the the hug, he held tightly, he knew even if they didn't make it out today, even though they were in this mess, he was so unbelievably happy to see them again. Breaking apart both Miles and Stella kissed there boy before taking each others hands, and running off. Leaving Arnold, Gerald and Helga, who began there run straight towards La Sombras hide out.

It was not long before they reached it. A sunken old colonial ship, reinforced with bits of metal here and there, the occasional 'beware' sign, and a pirate flag flying at the mast surrounded by old tattered sails.

The three stayed in the trees looking upon there obstacle. It seemed to be the most easy way would be to go around the sides, but as Arnold listened he could hear shouts coming from down the river and to ether side of the boat, which made the best way, through the ship.

" Wait a second I thought we escaped from some crazy stone building." Helga whispered. " Are we sure this is the place."

" It has to be, look how creepy it is." Gerald added.

" Yeah this is the place, apparently La Sombra took over one of the Green Eyes temples a while back, trying to capture them. But this is the main hide out."

" Looks abandoned." Helga said.

Arnold agreed, off to ether side voices of La Sombras men filled the trees, yet the ship seemed quiet.

" Maybe La Sombras at the temple, and thats his new head out. Or he's off with his men."

" And leave whatever goods he's got in there unguarded? I don't think so Geraldo. He's probably just hiding quietly so he doesn't get killed."

" Ether way." Arnold said before the two could continue. " We're running out of time, we don't have much of a choice. Follow me." And with that Arnold, as quietly as he could, ventured towards the door in the hull of the ship, Helga and Gerald close behind.

The door way led almost directly to a ladder. Arnold and Gerald quickly tied there spears to there back, Helga tying her machete to her waist. The tree climbed up to what appeared to be just below deck. Light poured in between the old pieces of ship, lighting the hide out slightly, It was a mess of boxes and crates, a few hammocks off to the side. Arnold's eyes scanned for a way out catching sight of the stair case leading up to the main deck.

" Quickly through there, we can use the rope to climb down!" Arnold said as the three began to run towards there salvation.

" Not so fast!" said a voice from the shadows. Helga let out a scream.

Arnold's blood turned cold. He turned to see La Sombra hooded holding a writhing Helga just above the ground by her waist, now covering her mouth. Arnold turned sharply to see where Gerald was, he was being tied up by the same guard boy from before, before sharply tossing him to the ground.

" You're gonna pay for that rock missy." He whispered in Helga's ear, yet loud enough for Arnold to hear.

" YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!"

" NO! I don't think I will. I think I will leave her with Noé here." He shoved Helga into the arms of the guard from before who took hold of Helga tightly as he bound her hands behind her back. Noé then began to slowly undo Helga's belt, tossing it aside with the machete attached. Helga continued to struggle to break free from his hold, and Arnold watched with horror as Noé grabbed Helga's hair tight, pulling her head back and planting a kiss on Helga's exposed neck. Arnold felt his rage boil and he began to charge, hell bent on reuniting his fist with this kids face. But before he could he felt a blow strike his stomach, nocking him across the floor.

Arnold heard Gerald and Helga cry out his name. Without a thought he grabbed his spear trowing it with all his might across the room twords where Gerald was, and then he grabbed the gun from inside his back; pointing it straight at La Sombra. Who then let out a long dark laugh.

" Do you really think you can kill me boy? You? A week pathetic child!? You don't have the guts."

" Then fight me! Man to man! And we'll see who's week!" Arnold said putting the gun back into his back, throwing his spear to the floor he charged again, this time at La Sombra, who swiftly dogged kneeing Arnold in the stomach. But this didn't stop Arnold. He swiftly grabbed hold of La Sombra's knee pulling it forward causing La Sombra to fall off balance, leaving arnold to grind his fist into La Sombra's face, pushing La Sombra towards the floor.

Before Arnold could strike again he felt a force hit his legs causing him too to fall to the ground. La Sombra stood triumphantly, he stomped on Arnold's right arm and a loud crack was heard. The pain shot up Arnold's arm and he let out a howl of pain.

" Time to finish this." La Sombra said revealing Arnold's gun. " Like men.

Arnold stared in shock.

" H-how... did you-"

" Oh come now boy! I'M A THIEF! If I can steal the Cortisone from those stupid savages once then I can pick pocket your pistil."

La Sombra aimed the gun and Arnold found himself looking down the barrel end of his own gun.

" ARNOLD!"

In a moment he turned to see Gerald had freed himself along with Helga, Noé passed out, beaten on the floor. Helga had begun to run towards Arnold in aid but La Sombra quickly turned the gun on her. Helga froze as La Sombra pulled the trigger.

A click was heard and a tiny flame appeared at the tip of the gun. La Sombra confused, still processing was frozen for a moment, just long enough for Arnold to grab hold of the foot pinning him down with his other arm, and with all his straight raising it to free himself. Gerald soon added in taking a swing of his spear nocking La Sombra off Arnold before helping Arnold to stand up. As Arnold regained his ground he walked over to the corner La Sombra had crawled into, Arnold looked into the eyes he had once feared, and saw reflected in them a coward. Gaining his balance he picked his foot up and kicked hard at La Sombra's side, the blow nocking the wind out of him as he began to gasp for air.

" That was for my parents!"

He picked up his foot and kicked again.

" That was for the Green Eyed people!"

Arnold watched as tears began to escape La Sombra's eyes, blood and bruises appearing on his flesh. Arnold looked down at this human filth and saw sickness, humanity at there worst. But he could't bring himself to release the final blow. He looked to Gerald and Helga, his breath heavy like theres, Gerald shook his head, Helga got fed up. And before Arnold could say anything Helga had knelt beside La Sombra grabbing his color, she pulled back her fist, and then it flew, hitting him right across the face leaving him to slump over passed out.

" And that was for ARNOLD!"

Woah boy that took forever, and it looks like this has been the longest chapter yet! Sorry if anything sounds awkward, I had major writers block with this one. I did try and make it a big update though. Let me know if anything sounds weird and I'll do my best to smooth it out. Also any spelling or grammar mistakes if you catch em let me know, I do my best to check but sometimes they escape me. Let me know what you guys think and next chapter update will hopefully be sooner then this one was!

( HHAE drinking game! Take a shot every time i had to type 'La Sombra' or 'Arnold' -_- )

(( It doesn't have to be alcohol, in fact no alcohol unless your 21... if you're not just.. drink soda or something.. or water.. water is healthy. ))


	12. Fruitless Confessions

Hey everyone! School has finally started! I'm posting this in honor of my Birthday 08/24 as a birthday gift to you.. for.. I don't know.. When ever your birthday is. As for how school might effect my writing it will ether make it better or worse.. not in quality but updates. Cause of procrastination and stuff. So we will see how it goes. And thanks so much for all the great reviews on the last chapter It means so much to me that you guys have stayed with me to this point. I can honestly say there aren't many chapters left but at the same time writing this has inspired me to write more so don't think I'm done just yet!

When we last left off Arnold Helga and Gerald had tasted victory over the Evil La Sombra. With what seems to be the last obstacle hurdled can Arnold finally express his feelings?

Chapter 12 Fruitless Confessions

" Huh." Helga said studying her fist, " Never thought old Betsy would take the offensive again." she shook her hand out and then began nursing her knuckles slightly. " She's kinda out of practice."

" He attacked first, technically still defensive." Gerald chimed in out of breath.

The three starred at the unconscious river pirate on the ground. And Arnold finally got a better look at his face. His skin was a dark tan, with scars littered about what exposed flesh there was. His hands in particular. Dark bags hung from his eyes and a scuffled 5 o'clock shadow adorned his chin. Among the charcoal black hairs though were several grays that seemed to draw more attention to his aging face.

" He looks kinda peaceful." Said Helga, and soon the three kids found themselves tilting there head to the side.

" Yeah well he's a dangerous criminal, Gerald help me tie him up."

" Sheesh I'm not saying he's gonna win the nobel peace prize Im just sayin he looked kinda tired."

" Well he's gonna get plenty of time to check up on sleep." Gerald said before looking at Helga with one eyebrow arched, and in a cool tone he added. " In the big house."

Arnold snickered and Helga put on a face of utter unamusement.

" I'll let that one slide, seeing how you saved my life."

" Oh that reminds me." Arnold said tightening the ropes before standing up and walking to the other side of the room to where Noé lay, beginning to stir.

Just as Noé's eyes began to peek open Arnold punched him right in the eye, knocking him out again, before he started tying him up.

" Man. You are violent today."

" He deserved it. But seriously after today, no more resulting to violence."

" Yeah that case is gonna be a little harder made on your end Football Head. You should name your fists." Helga added with a laugh, yet Arnold noticed a small flush on her cheeks, probably the heat. Arnold gave a chuckle before looking down at the face of Noé again. An image flashed in his head of when he had been holding Helga, grabbing her.. kissing-

Arnold stood and with out a thought his foot swung kicking Noé in the ribs, not at full power, but not lightly ether.

" Now I'm done."

Gerald and Helga gave Arnold a confused look, before looking at each other, seemingly having a conversation with there eyes. Leaving irritation to start to show on poor Arnold's already tired face.

" What?!" He said, not used to the moral judgment.

" Its just, well now I've seen it all." Gerald started.

" Yeah never in my life did I think I would see Football head kick a guy while he's down." Helga continued her eyes quickly darting to Noé for a moment before returning to Arnold.

" Not judging ya man, its just out of character for ya." Gerald ended, and Helga silently agreed. Arnold felt his shoulders raise, his fists clenched at his sides, and as he tried to muster a glair he couldn't fight the warming of his checks knowing the real reason behind the kick.

" What? I owed him one." for what he did to Helga. The idea held in his head, his checks not cooling off, as he tied Noé up, leaving a few extra feet of rope. Helga and Gerald followed suit with La Sombra seeming to have accepted Arnold's answer.

" What now? We can't just leave 'em here. They could get free and cause more trouble." said Gerald. Arnold, not really caring for any damages that may be inflicted, dragged the unconscious Noé across the room and pushed him down with La Sombra.

" We gotta get them off this boat some how, and we cant go down the ladder. So we take them up outside and use the boats old rigging to hoist em down, then we just drag them till we get to the rendezvous point."

" If the rigging holds." Helga added examining the old ship.

" It should. Come on Gerald and I will get La Sombra, Helga take N-" Arnold caught himself as an image of Noé on Helga's back flashed in his mind, and the brief idea of Noé waking up. Arnold shook the images and looked to Helga who was starting to pick Noé up, apparently having guessed the end of his sentence. He, without thought grabbed her wrist.

" On second thought Gerald take Noé. We can take La Sombra." Helga just nodded staring wide eyed at him. It unnerved him slightly, but he simply let go of her wrist and began hoisting up the passed out river pirate captain, Helga helping soon after.

" UGH! This Guy smells like piss and tequila." Helga commented. It was true, close up, with all the excitement and adrenaline wearing off La Sombra smelt as though he had never known soap. A pungent oder, sour and musty. Arnold felt like gagging.

" UGh this kid ain't much better." Gerald groaned.

The three made there way up to the top deck, the light that escaped the thick canopy blinding the tree as they dropped the two pirates like bags of rotten potatoes, before Helga ran back alone, much to Arnold's dismay, to retrieve some of there fallen items and there spears.

" Hey man. You ok? " Gerald asked as They began gathering rope from the mast and tying it around what seemed to be the strongest piece of the ship.

" Yeah I'm fine." Arnold lied quickly, he wasn't too far from the truth, but now was hardly the time to hang over details.

" Its just that, ya know, back there during that fight. He really got ya good. Maybe you should take a breather. I think Helga's got some medical stuff she can patch ya up."

" I-" Arnold tried to protest, but decided against it. He had mis understood the question and was now relieved to know Gerald was asking about his physical, not mental well being. Both not in prime shape, but one not really wanting to be the topic of conversation. " Yeah." He said sitting against the side of the ship as Gerald continued working.

" And don't even begin to think that were done talkin, once we're at the rendezvous point you got some explained to do about your reaction to Noé."

Great. You know Arnold was kinda hopping that once he admitted finally that he liked, or rather loved, Helga, that Gerald would take a step back and just let Arnold mess up on his own. Or whatever you would call Arnold's usual way he acts around girls he likes... loves. But it seems his small meddling in the early stages of Gerald's relationship with Phoebe have earned him some meddling in return. Wonderful. Gerald continued working on the rig with some instruction from Arnold and they were soon joined again by Helga, now caring there bags and both the boys spears. Before she could set any of the items down properly Gerald spoke up.

" Yo Pataki, Arnold needs medical attention."

Helga quickly dropped everything before she began tearing through her bag searching for any medical supplies she still had. Arnold watched, and amused smile on his face, pain and worry slowly fading. Helga pulled out some bandages and what looked to be some ointment that the green eyes had made for her. She embarrassedly gestured to Arnold's open plaid shirt, and he removed it, better showing his faded tribal marks and slowly forming bruises. She looked positively frazzled, and Arnold nearly let out a chuckle in response, but instead was met with sharp pain from his left side. He did his best to conceal his pain but he had flinched and short hiss had escaped his mouth. Helga looked up with a nearly red face eyes open in shock and worry. Arnold gave her his best smile before nodding for her to continue.

She was surpassingly gentle, and Arnold found himself relaxing immensely under her soft touch. The occasional pain was felt as she started rubbing ointment in a new spot yet after that pain faded he was met with the rhythmic touch of her finger tips, leaving a trail of heat and tingles where ever they traveled. Arnold couldn't help but close his eyes, letting his head fall back resting against the side of the boat; even the painful spots felt good. Her hand began to stroke over his left pectoral, moving to his shoulder. With out thinking a soft moan rung out in his throat.

Arnold's eyes shot open and his hand flew at his mouth trying desperately to conceal what had happened, but the damage had been done, and he stared at what he could now consider the most flustered Helga he had ever seen. Arnold removed his hand from his mouth almost as quickie as she had removed her hand from him.

"I-" he quickly thought about an apology yet the words couldn't form in his head, the only words he wanted to say, the only ones he felt he could utter, were far from an apology. And although 'Please don't stop' was among a long list of things he wanted to say. ' I love you' was the only one filling his thoughts. He spoke, his voice sounding desperate.

"Helga I-"

" YOU TOO! Quit messing around! Get Arnold fixed up then we gotta get the heck outta here!" Gerald shouted from across the deck, apparently gathering more rope. Arnold felt a twinge of annoyance before glancing at Helga who was looking any where but his face, fumbling around with the bandages. She began with out a word wrapping them around Arnold quickly. And before Arnold could continue, she spoke.

" Its... ok. You don't have to apologize."

Dejected again Arnold simply accepted it, lowing her to continue her work, slightly more ruff then before.

" Right."

It didn't take long for the three to hoist each other along with the two 'captives' off the boat and continue walking. Helga and Gerald carrying la Sombra over there shoulders like a plank of wood. Arnold carelessly dragging Noé behind him, letting Noé's feet drag on the jungle floor. They walked in silence before Gerald started up.

" I don't know about you too. But Arnold just kicked this guys butt. The enemy of his and his parents, along with other peoples, life! Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

" We can celebrate when were safe and back to camp." Arnold said sternly.

" Oh come on foot ball head we gotta do something.. Some kinda hurrah. Your kung fu butt just saved ours back there."

" I know! how bout jolly good fellow?"

And with Gerald and Helga started singing.

"_ For he's a jolly good fellow! _

_ For he's a jolly good fellow!_

_ For he's a jolly good felloooooooow!_

_ Which nobody can deny!"_

The two finished and started whooping and hollering and Arnold couldn't help but chuckle. And soon all three where laughing as they made there way through the recently not as frightening jungle. His two friends where right, this was soon to be the end of there greatest adventure. Sure in retrospect it hadn't been as much of a fight as Arnold had feared, yet he had always feared La Sombra would win. In his Nightmares la Sombra was a relentless demon, hell bent on causing pain and misery in his life, yet in reality he was a mentally ill, tired old man, who could use a few years in the slammer.

"Or the rest of his life." Arnold muttered under his breath.

Just then a rustle was heard in the distance, followed by a broken twig. The three immediately ceased there laughing and readied themselves. Arnold with out a thought dropping Noé and pulling out his sphere. Preparing for the worst.

He was instead met with what looked like 20 or more members of San Lorenzo law enforcement. Aiming there guns at the three teens, yelling what he believed was the equivalent of 'drop your weapons'. Yet he still kept his sphere at the ready, that is until he heard.

"Arnold!?" the voice called out. And Arnold let go of the staff with out hesitation.

" DAD!"

Miles reviled himself amongst the officers with a look of pure joy on his face, before looking at the two bodies the children had been caring.

"You... defeated La Sombra."

" Yes."

" All by yourself?"

" Well no. Gerald and Helga helped."

Miles pulled Arnold into a tight embrace before leaning back slightly, his hand placed lightly on his shoulder mindful of Arnold's new bruises.

" You've been hanging out with your grandmother too long."

Arnold chuckled lightly with his father. The officers took la Sombra and Noé into there custody, relieving Gerald, Arnold and Helga from having to carry them, and with more protection then they have ever had on this wild adventure they made there way back to camp.

Upon arrival Arnold was met with a fierce hug from his mother, who was hysterical, crying tears of joy on his shoulder. He looked over at Helga who was apparently met with the same hysteria that of hazel. As soon as the two 'mothers' calmed down they were brought into camp to receive medical attention and share stories.

Arnold's wounds were by far the worst, Gerald and Helga only having some minor rope burn from being tied up. Though stella tended to Helga's older still healing wounds as well. Miles and stella regaled there running into 4 of La Sombras men before arriving first and gathering up every officer that was not on some other duty. Hazel and Zack spoke of there fight against 14 and hazel painted a colorful image of her swinging on a vine nocking six men over and Zack's amazing kung fu skills. As soon as the treatments were done they headed off to a nice spot where the village people had begun setting up a celebration in honor of the capture of La Sombra.

The party started nearly immediately on there arrival, Helga was haloed off with Hazel only to appear later, the both of them wearing traditional San Lorenz outfits. Arnold felt his heart warm at the sight of her. She looked just as splendid as the first time she had worn the outfit, she walked with a delicate grace, the dress highlighting her movements, she stood nervously in front of Arnold, offering a small smile. Arnold couldn't help but smile back ten fold, possibly the stupidest grin he had ever had stretched across his face. Helga in turn laughed and Arnold joined her. As they laughed the music started and Arnold's dad snuck up from behind pushing them into them towards the roaring fire, the two looked around noticing the dancing locals, and with out words, just smiles, the two began dancing like spazzes.

Arnold felt his heart warm as the two began to do some odd version of swing dancing, awkwardly moving off beet just for the sake of moving. holding each others hands and spinning around as music filled the air and the ever darkening sky. as they slowed down arnold never let go of her hands, even when they had completely stopped he stood there holding them, stroking the tops of her hands with his thumbs. He looked at her face, Her frazzled messy hair framing her face with flowers and ribbons weaved through it. A blush stained on her cheeks that seemed to make her eyes shine even brighter. In that moment he held no fear in his heart.

" Helga I-"

" Look over there!" Shouted Gerald from a distance.

Again... really!? Well whatever, Arnold still had plenty of time. He had looked away and returned to see a slightly scared Helga. Confused he was about to ask why, but she turned her head as did everyone else and there vision followed toward the river bank. Everyone gathered to see groups of La Sombra's men tied up, the symbol of the green eyes painted on there ropes.

" Looks like the green eyes wanted these guys out of there jungle for good." Miles started examining the men. Several officers came over and began collecting and detaining them.

" Dad, how come the green eyes didn't show themselves? I mean, we've seen them. Whats the big deal?"

" We have son, but the locals haven't." Arnold followed his fathers moving gaze to the rest of the party, people had returned to there dancing and feasting as the sky began to grow dark, several men began lighting torches. " You have to understand what a rare honor that was. They have only come this far out once, and that was the day of mine and your mothers wedding. Actually it was here in fact. And we got Abner from this very river."

"Hey Arnold!" Arnold turned to look a few feet away at Helga who was kneeling by the river side... Over a basket? Arnold hurried over just as Helga began pulling something out of it. As arnold reached her he looked down and was met with the vision of Helga holding a new baby piglet.

" They sent a gift.. I think?"

Arnold blushed a bit slightly confused. He remembered from his dads journal that the gift of a pig was to bless a new marriage. Arnold turned to his dad who seemed to be having the same confusing.

" Uhh dad?"

" You got me son. I'm pretty sure what the meaning of the pig is but I'm not sure where it applies to this situation."

Arnold returned his gaze toward Helga who seemed to have grown rather affectionate quickly as she began nuzzling her nose with the pigs. she looked at the medallion placed around the piglets neck and Arnold noticed it boar two symbols incased in a circle. The mark of kindness and the mark of bravery. He examined it closer, his father peering over his shoulder, as Helga continued cooing the baby pig.

"Ah.." Miles said making a noise before quickly covering his mouth.

" What?"

His father looked like he had a little blush, he coughed, clearing his throat."

" Its.. for you two."

Arnold's jaw nearly dropped, his eyes flew at Helga who hadn't looked up, but seemed delighted at the news as she kept playing with the baby pig.

" But... dad... is it.. do they thing... the... same as Abner?"

" Apparently there a little confused." Miles said rubbing his neck before stella joined up behind, miles whispering what had happened in her ear and her mother joining in on the slightly awkward family moment. As Helga sat oblivious with the pig.

" wait what does it mean?" she asked looking up.

" I- I'll explain later." Arnold answered looking away, not able to look at her beautiful face. He instead caught sight of Gerald running over to join them.

" Awesome! looks like were eating pork tonight!" Gerald said as he liked his lips.

" NO bone head!" Helga stood whacking Gerald on the back of the head. " Were not gonna eat it. Its some kinda blessing!"

" Well fine Pataki what do you have in mind." Gerald said nursing his soar head.

" Follow Arnold's lead. We'll raise it. I've been wanting a pet sense Big Bob wouldn't let me keep Phoebe's Kimono dragon."

" This is hardly a Kimono dragon Helga." Gerald said remembering that day, Arnold remembered it too, everyone was grossed out after it ate Arnold's parrot, but Helga seemed oddly pleased, Arnold just attributed it to her old bully tendencies.

" Im sure we'll get along just fine, See it already likes me."

Arnold, letting his embarrassment fade at the meaning of the pig, simply decided to enjoy the moment. He knelt besides Helga and her new pet.

" What are ya gonna name him?"

" Hamlet." She said with a smile. Before Gerald peered over.

" Isn't Hamlet a boys name Pataki?"

" Of course it is Geraldo thats why I.. oh." She said before examining the pig. She smiled slightly embarrassed. " Helena then."

Arnold smiled as he continued to watch Helga tend to her new baby pig. Her hair starting to fall in her face. He found himself lost in her in that moment.

" Wait. Didn't your parents get a pig as a blessing for there we-" Faster then anyone could blink Arnold had jumped up covering his hands over Gerald's mouth, pulling him else where.

"-dding. Dang Man! I could use with a little warning before you attack me."

" I could use with a little warning before you blare off embarrassing stuff." arnold whispered harshly. though the two were far from the other groups of people, arnold always kept in mind that old habit of Helga's to over hear him now and again.

" What? You mean the pig isn't a wedding present?"

" Obviously its just a mistake on the green eyes part. They assumed.. that.. Helga and I we.. were.." the words stuck like glue in his throat. Images of him and Helga wed slowing down his train of thought.

" Ok so it means what it means they just sent it to early."

" GERALD!"

" I mean, you guys are kinda young."

" Technically in there culture we are of marrying age i think." Arnold said rubbing his temples in hopes it would calm his heart or the blush raging on his cheeks."

" And Helga doesn't know the meaning?"

" I guess i forgot that part of my parents story when i was giving her the run down on the journey here."

" So your just gonna let her keep that wedding present not knowing its a wedding present? What is with you!? You seem less Arnold then usual. That fight, you and Pataki, all this adventuring, its got you pretty messed up man."

" I know! I know! I feel like half my brain is at war with the other half."

" Ok lets focus on one thing at a time. You and Helga, have you told her yet."

Arnold simply looked up at Gerald, glaring slightly.

" What? Im just asking? Cause it seemed like ya'll were pretty friendly on the dance floor."

" Well I might have if _Someone_ wouldn't stop interrupting at the worst times."

Gerald just looked at Arnold a little shocked. " Uhh how many times have you tried?"

" As of late I think 3. Four counting an almost kiss... but.. two of those you stopped."

" Ok man I got it... I'll try to read the situation better."

" Good."

There was an air of silence only filled with noise of the party behind them.

" So... an attempted kiss?"

"Gerald!"

" Come on man! I want the details!"

" I swear your like a gossiping old woman." Arnold frowned but Gerald just gave him a look of ' lets hear it', so Arnold released a heavy sigh and tried his best to continue with out his face breaking out in heat again.

" Well... we've already technically kissed but there was no meaning."

" Oh yeah I already know, The play in forth grade, Bay watch CPR, that FTi thing you wouldn't tell me about so I had to look through your journal."

" GERALD?"

" What! So she kissed you, heat of the moment, whatever."

" Well pushing aside the privacy invaded..."

" Hey. Friendship invaded for not telling."

" Whatever. We actually had another one recently. After we got separated at first and before we found you guys with the green eyes."

" Holding out info again.. man.. I'll let it slide. Go on.

" Ok.. so I almost kissed her after my fight with my parents. But we were interrupted by my dad."

" Ok how about your confessions."

" Ah one before the attempted kiss.. she interrupted that one. Then one after the fight with La Sombra while we were on the boat, and she was tending to my wounds. You interrupted that one. And then just now while we were dancing.. you interrupted that one too. " Arnold gave him a dull look.

" Ok man you need to get her ALONE. Just the two of you, and need to make your intent so clear that she just shuts up. Say it fast and say it proud, its like ripping of a band aid."

" You would know..." the dull look on Arnold's face only becoming more dull.

" Hey man.. Don't doubt the master. I got a girl with waaaay less drama then this."

" Right.. Yeah.. sorry. Im just nervous."

" As you should be. Its love, but that doesn't mean ya cant be a man about it."

" You're right Gerald! Im gonna Man up! In fact I'm gonna go tell her right now!"

" You go man!" Gerald's voice fading as Arnold began to stomp away towards Helga who was now sitting with Hazel, the two fawning over there new pet.

" H-Helga!" his voice cracked.

" Hey Arnold! Look how cute Helena is! Think her and Abner wil-"

" I need to talk to you in privet." Arnold winced as soon as the words left his mouth, they were stiff, his voice cracking nearly all the way through. But he stood his ground, a blush growing on his cheeks, back stiff.

" Uhh.. sure Arnold." Helga said a blush on her cheeks. She handed Helena off to Hazel and stood, following Arnold to where he was just with Gerald, Gerald now gone.

He stood for a while facing the jungle, to scared to turn and look at what he new would be a beautiful sight.

" Uh.. Arnold?"

Right! Right! He's gotta Man up! Arnold spun around and was met with a sight that was not merely beautiful, but breath taking.

In a way as literal as it could be.

Arnold began chocking gruffly trying to clear his throat.

" Helga.. " Dammit, his voice cracked again. " I have something... something I need to tell you."

" Me too Arnold."

Wait.. 'HER TOO!' could it be she actually returned his feelings! Arnold felt his heart lighten, a smile growing on his face as he watched Helga stand there, fidgeting nervously with her skirt, feeling as though he understood her nerves. But who cared, this might actually work! He decided to up the ante. Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. Her hands finding themselves resting delicately on his chest. He stared deeply into her eyes that both filled him with butterflies, making him weak in the knees, and gave him straight to carry on. He added a ruff deep "Helga" as he pulled her in, as manly as he could muster. Then he tried his best to give a look of pure desire, which in his mind wasn't that hard seeing how much he obviously desired her anyway. She was shocked, nearly frozen. She had made a small squeak when he had pulled her close, but now she just stood there, here eyes wide, cheeks obviously red even given the lack of lighting they were in.

" Helga." He spoke again. " I-"

"IM SORRY." she yelled. Pushing him away, freeing her self from his embrace.

Arnold's smile faded instantly, his shoulders slacked, his eyes wide, and he could feel his right one twitching slightly.

"S..sorry?"

" I should have told you sooner I- Its just with all that was going on, all this excitement.. it didn't seem like a good time."

Arnold perked up again, not as hopeful, but this still had potential to turn out good. And he was determined to stay positive.

" I understand, It has been pretty hectic."

" And this is really.. Really hard for me to say but.."

" Yes?" Arnold's heart raced, he was debating on letting her finish and just kissing her there, as well as a darker much older part of him wanted to just taker her off and ' claim her as his own, but he silenced that part rather quickly."

"... I... I..."

"..."

" IM GOING TO PARIS!"

This was it! He was going to pull her into his arms again and wait... Paris?

" Paris?"

" Yes Paris."

Ok so she was going on a trip, what was the big deal. Was she inviting him too.. was this some kinda weird metaphor, like paris of the mind, which is love, because paris was the city of love? Or was she already planning our honey moon or..

" For-" he began to ask ' for what reason' but was met with...

" For school."

"... what."

" Im going to art school, this trade school for talented kids, its a High School... in Paris."

And then it all sunk in. She wasn't nervous like he was, of expressing a new found love. She was guilty, for destroying there new found friendship. Defeated Arnold just hung his head

" So.. Paris.. as in..."

" Paris france."

" I.. I thought you were going to hill wood high.. like the rest of us."

" Me too, it was a long shot for me to get into this academy, but there was a representative at my show and they told me about it and put in a good word for me."

" But you don't even speak french!" Arnold yelled slightly, feeling betrayed and angry with himself.

"Oui bien sûr que je fais, ma tête stupide de football."

Damn, she spoke it perfectly with out hesitation.

" What.. did you want to tell me? Arnold?"

" Nothing. Have a safe trip."

And with that he walked off angrily, back to his parents, fighting tears, Just as his father began to call out a hurrah in his honor. He couldn't wait to leave this stupid country behind.

Sorry, kind of a sad ending there. Don't worry theres more to come. Will Arnold finally express those feelings?

A special thanks to the people reviewing again. You guys all seriously make my day ever time I get one, and I get more inspired to work not only on this story but several others. And thank you all for being so patient. My computer is having issues so hopefully nothing to serious to keep me from writing the next chapter but just a fair warning.


	13. The Want to Not Say 'Goodbye'

Hi Everyone! Im doing my best to make these last updates swift because I know you guys are having less fun reading them then I am writing them. And I cant really tell you how the ending is going to come but I only ask that you bear with me. I loved hearing from you guys, and knowing that some of you disliked that last chapter only proves to me how invested you are in the story and I'm glad. Your not suppose to love every chapter. Not even I love every chapter. So with out further a due I bring you the last chapter. Thanks Everyone for staying with me so long through this. Although this is my last chapter of HHAE I have more fics in store that I hope you all will enjoy.

(( Im making a slight change to old chapters and this one if you don't mind. I realize that because my birthday is in august and I was 13 my summer before high school doesn't mean Arnold is cause he has an october birthday. So I will be going backwards and changing the old chapters. If some one tells me Helga's birthday ill change accordingly to fit that too.))

Chapter 13 The Want to Not Say 'Goodbye.'

The trip back home and the weeks that passed had been painful, though slightly less now knowing the confront of his parents. But with the summer ending fast, days creeping along at an eerie speed, a hook hung in his heart, placed by they young and fiery Helga G. Pataki.

After what had happened at the party the two didn't speak, and if they did, it was some form of fight. Helga had begun to act like her old self again, only this time it seemed like Arnold was the only one being pushed away, rather then the only one who was let in. He knew it wasn't fair of him to be mad at her, these life opportunities were rare and not taking it could drastically change her future. Arnold knew she had the potential to be great, to rise up and show her true colors, but it didn't help that twinge in his heart.

Part of him almost wished he had never discovered his love for her. That he could have kept it at admiration and friendship. But who could? After everything she had done for him, even if he had no interest at all before he would have been head over heals. So it wasn't to surprising that he was so head over heals.. that he felt like he was more like six feet under.

Time spend with is parents did take his mind of things. Days spent in the boarding house swapping stories, trading memories; he felt like he finally had a normal family. Yet every story that brought up Helga just seemed to put him in a funk.

His parents noticed right away, and gave there stereotypical advice, supporting her, staying in contact, the ' Its not like she'll be gone forever' line. But it felt that way, it really did. What was his life with out a trade mark scowl courtesy of Helga G. Pataki. Over the years in there time spent together they had done so much, not things that Arnold would necessarily approve of, but at the time they were things that got him closer to this mystery and now sneaking into a movie theater or chucking rocks at dumpsters just reminded him of her.

Not that she had left yet. No. She was leaving at the end of the summer. And unlike the neighborhood being torn down, this was all set in stone. She had gotten a scholarship and used the remanding money from her paintings that were sold to pay for any left over cost, if there were any, it was practically a free ride.

Two parties were held after there adventure that summer. One on the arrival home, to welcome Arnold's parents back and regal the tale of there great jungle adventure. Hazel and Zack showed up, but Helga didn't, she had had a meeting with the academy's representative that night, to explain how Helga's new school life was going to be. It didn't matter anyway though, the party was held at the boarding house but it wasn't long before Arnold returned to his room. Mindlessly flipping through old year books and photos from his child hood. Gerald had joined him at one point. Allowing Arnold to vent his frustrations.

" Just face it and man up Arnold. If you talk to her about it you will feel a lot better."

" Deep down.. I know you're right. And If it were me giving advice I would say the same thing. In fact I'm pretty sure I have. But now that I'm actually going through it.. lets just say 'Easier said then done' has never rung more true to me."

" Ok man. Lets face the facts. Helga Is leaving."

Arnold cringed. Not that he was in denial of the reality of Helga leaving, he was just hoping there were more options. He didn't say anything in response. He just sat up and began flipping through his dads journal.

" Now with out being complete unreasonable.. seeing how you're 14 and despite our adventure this summer that should at least limit out some options."

" Like?"

" Going with her?"

" Oh come on Gerald I'm not that crazy." Arnold said as landed near the end of his dads Journal. Where he had put in some extra pages for there adventure to finding them. The penmen ship was horrible and he was sure he wouldn't be able to read it in the years to come but it meant something to him. He found the pressed flower adorned with ribbons that Helga had nonchalantly given to him. It's color faded and Arnold was reminded of how that was exactly where his thoughts went. He would just follow her and live with her there. But as he tried to plan it out, and the thought of being apart from his parents again, he usually just dropped the idea begrudgingly.

" Why on earth does my love life have to be so hard. You got Phoebe so easy..."

" HEY. I worked hard to woo my woman."

" And yet I've had four crushes, most of which from when I was 9, one of those resulting in me not liking her at first but actually being romantic made me like her and then by that point she didn't like me...

" Lila..."

" One which was based completely on looks..."

" Ruth..."

" One because YOU, mis heard, and she was a teacher to boot."

" Oh yeah, Haha. What was her name?" Gerald joked, but Arnold was too busy with his rant. His speech picking up speed, he had stood up starting to pace across his floor. Arms flying to exaggerate each point.

" And one, which is hardly a crush anymore, involving a girl I've known sense I was three, that bullied me till I was nine, then proceeded to proclaim her love and kiss me, then drop the whole thing, then you dated her best friend and we became friends, and then she let me in and I saw more and more how amazingly awesome she was, and she saved my life and I saved hers and we found my parents and I realized my crush was love and NOW SHE'S MOVING AWAY!"

" WAIT? What was that bit after bulling you at 9?"

" Nothing! Nevermind thats not the point."

" In what world is that not important?!"

" Look the point is life hates me!"

" The point is you're not 'unlucky' with love you're just stupid with it. If she confessed to you, no matter what the circumstances where or what happened afterwards, that automatically tips the scale in your favor! If you had just realized your stupid feelings for this girl before all this mess, and confessed to her, you wouldn't feel as crapy, hell you two might have spent the rest of this summer dating.. but here you are. Cooped up in your room, pouting."

Arnold let out a frustrated sigh. Gerald was right. He knew deep down that his chances with Helga were always brighter then he admitted. It was his own feelings he was so unsure of over these years. And then finally realizing it was love? Almost having her die in his arms, facing the greatest enemy of his life, and he still felt so scared. These feelings, this love, didn't just appear. He didn't fall in love in the jungle, he realized he had been in love all along. Given normal people despite what the circumstances, would have a few days to process this, it felt like he was practically rushing to a confession with his heart on his sleeve. And now he felt as though all he could do was hold back, no matter what her feelings where, she would leave. And his heart would be torn from his sleeve and left to rot on the ground.

In the end the two boys couldn't find a solution other then telling her how he felt, and watching her go. Which Arnold was still against. And Gerald left frustrated at his friends stubbornness. Arnold wasn't too worried about this spat between him and Gerald though. A similar fight had happened concerning his crush on Phoebe, the fight would end soon. But the soar topic was tagged to dangerous to bring up again. At least till Arnold figured things out on his own.

The second party was for Helga. In honor of her leaving. Miles and Stella attended, Arnold did not. Although Arnold was secretly pleased he got in trouble for refusing to go. He got yelled at and grounded for a week. Although he wasn't exactly fond of these things, he was happy he finally had the parents to dish em' out. In retrospect though he was a well behaved kid and despite this one thing making him act out of character, he probably wouldn't get in trouble much after this. But that was Helga, she brought out the worst in him. And he hated it.

After his grounding was over he began to spend his days hanging out with Gerald or stuck up in his room, yet he spent most of his nights sneaking out and wondering about the city. To all his old favorite child hood spots. And every single spot activated shadows of his not too distant past. With her.

The school yard. Her constant bullying and tough personality that had dwindled over time nick named her the scorpion. the venom may have faded slightly but she still had some bite if you pissed her off. He remembered that marriage predictor Rhonda had made. Oh boy, if he could tell him self at nine what was going on in his life now, I'm pretty sure nine year old Arnold might die from a heart attack. Thus creating a never ending paradox destroying part of the universe. Hmm. If he did run into his younger self. best just leave it at girl trouble. He wandered past Gerald's field, remembering the time he had hit her with a base ball and she had caught amnesia.. or was that at the school yard. Ether way it made for an exciting afternoon and morning the next day. That had been the day he learned that Helga obviously wasn't born evil, just like how she wasn't born knowing how to use a spoon. Similar memories of April fools day invaded his head, him taking care of her out of guilt, he was more fond of April fools to be honest. It felt more like he was taking care of the actual Helga. And despite some other small occurrences that was the time where she had most influenced him. Most of the time he was against revenge but getting back at Helga just seemed like fun. With the added bonus of getting to dance with her. Not many guys could say they've danced with Helga G. Pataki and lived to tell the tale.

Night after night he wandered, remembering new stories as though they were fresh as the day the memories were made. Ghosts of his past life and his friends running about the streets. It hadn't been that long ago, yet after all he had seen, he felt so much older.

Thanks giving, the flood, the play, the grave yard, the ghost of the bride, valentines day, the many cheese festivals, FTi, stoop kid, the Jolly-olly man, Green meets, all the other naborhood shenanigans. So much had happened. And he was still so young.

That fact alone, to say the least, made Arnold wonder about his future. Nearly constantly to be honest. How fast would it speed by? How soon would his adventures end?

Never, or thats what he hoped. Even the struggles made him feel more alive, more human. Once Arnold had even begun to form any kind of rut or pattern, something in his life would through him off. And although there were some constants with in his chaotic life, they where hardly what would be considered normal constants.

This city, so old and full of such history, of national importance or personal. No mater where he would travel he felt in his gut this city would always be home. And he had hoped to share that home...

Ah, like a train, thoughts of Helga always seemed to speed by creating a lot of noise, and then as soon as those thoughts had arrived they would fade, leaving a doppler effect of after thought. Occasionally the thoughts would hang, and he would dwell on them, loosing track of time, dreams of a future together.

But as frequent were those thoughtsm that seemed to hang forever, were; the fleeting ones were what filled his head, the small things in his life that always just seemed to be tied back to her. Almost everything, every tiny little thing. Birds chirping, his back yard, feathers or glue, eggs... reminded him of some of the projects he had done with her over the years. Pens reminded him of those moments he caught her writing poetry. The touch of silk, the color pink, the smell of flowers, the rain.

The rain most of all.

This was too much. Arnold's head fell in his hands as he sat at the pier. He had been looking at a view that he had shared with Helga many times before. But all these thoughts.

How young could someone fall in love. It seems improbable someone could find there perfect companion at the age of three, a vast majority never found there true soul mate. Falling in love at 14, no... it was way before now, he had fallen for her years ago. But still, say everything works out, say Helga stays by his side always, what then? Shouldn't he be scared, of never tasting that mystery of loving another girl. Most people are scared to commit to a relationship for a year let alone there whole life. But the thought of having that knowledge, that she would always be there. It just made him feel relaxed. He would probably be way more relaxed had he actually talked to her about what was going on.

He looked at the skyline of Hill Wood again, Watching the few stars that had shown through the light pollution fade as the sun slowly began to peek.

Crap he had been out all night. Thank god for the fire escape to get in and out of his room, or his parents would have grounded him again. He let out a deep sigh and lost him self in thought again until...

BZZZZ BZZZZZ

Arnold looked down and noticed a faded glow from within his sweatshirt pocket. The vibration heard but not really felt until Arnold began pulling it out of his pocket. He flipped open the screen. It was at text from Gerald

_Hey Arnold. Phoebe says Helga's leaving in like half an hour for her flight. You sure you don't just want to say goodbye?_

Arnold gazed at the screen, the sound of plastic cracking as his fist tightened around the phone. Like hell he wanted to say goodbye. He didn't want her to leave, not at all. But everything was in motion, she wouldn't stay for him, she couldn't stay for him.

BZZZZZ

Another text, Arnold jumped slightly, being pulled so violently out of his thoughts.

_You might regret it._

Arnold starred at the screen. In all honesty he wasn't sure if there was a single thought in his head at that moment. Until a blast of realization hit him. He would! Sure it would suck having to go through the torment of saying goodbye, or of confessing his feelings, but he would hate himself every day after she left for not saying them. And this was a new age of technology, they could keep in touch. And Arnold sure as hell knew he didn't want to wind up blurting out how much he loved her over the phone or in a chat room or something.

Arnold nearly dropped his phone as he stood up, quickly trying to shove it desperately back into his pocket. His legs felt light as feathers as he raced though town, the busses wouldn't be running for another few minutes and he didn't have time to think or wait, his feet carried him. Over the cracked sidewalks, along side the abandoned apartment buildings,through alley ways, passed the gratify walls, his way only lit by a freshly rising sun and flickering broken street lamps. He ran through the streets filled with his memories, towards the very being of his affections.

He had just made it. He stood, out of breath, and looked down the street to see Helga and Hazel putting Helga's things in the trunk of her car, before Helga started to open the passenger side door.

" WAIT!" He called out. He noticed she had frozen in place, but she hadn't turned around. " HELGA! WAIT!" he yelled again as he ran towards her.

She had turned around at that, a look of surprise, her eyes slightly red and puffy. She had been crying. Probably saying goodbye to Zack, whom Arnold couldn't see. Though he hadn't really looked, his eyes were focused on her. Her old sweatshirt, faded jeans, new sneakers, and her old beanie back in its place of honor.

Helga had looked over to Hazel, who simply nodded and climbed into the car, turning it on. Helga leaving her door open, but walking away from it towards Arnold. Arnold felt his legs shaking, probably from all the running, but he defiantly couldn't blame the butterflies in his stomach on the run. That was all Helga.

Arnold tried his best to quickly regain his breath while she stood there in shock. As Arnold's breath returned a silence began to fall, the two starred at each other, eyes meeting causing a spark that caused Arnold's heart to skip a beat. That is until she looked away, at anything else but him.

" Geese Foot Ball Head... I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up." her voice cracked a little.

" I-"

" I mean, you haven't even talked to me, some friend you are."

" Helga I-"

" You didn't even come to my party! At least I have a good excuse for missing yours.."

" HELGA!"

Her eyes went wide, and found there way back to him.

" Just.. Let me say what I have to say. Please. No interruptions."

Helga simply nodded, and Arnold shut his eyes tight. Though Helga was a vision to behold no matter what, he needed to focus.

" I first want to say I'm sorry." He quickly met her eyes, trying to show his sincerity. " For how I reacted, for avoiding you, for not being supportive."

He looked away again.

" I- I was being selfish. I- I didn't want you to go. I still don't want you to go... but..." He felt Helga's presence get closer. He looked up mustering all the fire and passion he could, his eyes bursting with emotion he gazed at her. Trying to make everything clearly written on his face.

" Helga. I Lov-"

And once again, he was silenced, yet despite this still being an interruption, Arnold was hardly capable of focusing on that fact, his mind was filled with only one thought as the butterflies filled his chest and

Her Lips.

As the moment held on Arnold's general shock wearing off as he felt his stress melting and the fluttering of his heart seemed to fill his whole body with warmth and a tingle, his eyes slowly shut as he began to respond to the soft lips that seemed to fit so well against his own, so warm, so.. her.

Yet as soon as he had begun to respond, the warmth left, replaced with a chilled breeze. He hung frozen as his eyes slowly fluttered back open, like a kid pulling the sheets above there head, not wanting there dream to end. As they opened though he was met with the site of Helga back towards the car about to get in, facing him. Her cheeks red.

He noticed something was in his hand, he looked down and notice the tattered pink ribbon, the bloodstains were now brown, and its vibrant pink color starting to fade. As he gazed at the pink ribbon in his hand, and felt the warmth in his chest it all made sense. His head shot up back to her, trying desperately to speak but not finding the words.

" See ya later.. Arnold."

And with that she climbed into the car and it sped off almost right away. Arnold starred after it feeling tears run down his face as he clenched the ribbon in his hand, not daring to look away from the site. The warmth still filling his chest. He spoke in a soft whisper with a smile across his face.

" I love you Helga, See you soon."

The End

-!(((((( $ Hrs)))))))!-


	14. Epilogue

**( I said last chapter, Epilogs don't count :P, and I didn't just write this cause you guys asked. It has been the plan all along 0.0 )**

$ hr = 24 hrs. You guys gotta pay attention to ma stupid codes !

Epilogue

Fall had come again to Hillwood, bringing with it its crisp autumn leaves, a chill wind, and a new school year for the students of Hillwood high. Amongst these reluctant and rebellious teens was Arnold. About to turn17 and ready to take on his junior year. Arnold had been the most worried about this year from the start, all of the worst high school horror stories came from this year. All the pressure, colleges, tests; this was the year the ink would be drawn, soon to dry, and his future would be planed out ahead of him; laying the bricks in his new life path. And he was determined to make a good impression.

Not much had changed in Hill Wood these past few years. Arnold's parents had taken new large rolls in Arnold's life, a fact which he was enjoying immensely. They had moved in to the boarding house, into Lana Vail's old room, and life had begun to settle around him. Often Arnold and his father would take walks through the town, play catch in Gerald's field. His father took up a temporary teaching position at the local university, while his mother became a nurse at Arnold's school. And with the extra income they were able to make some long needed repairs on the old boarding house, making sure it would continue to stand tall. Just in time too because although there was nothing immediately wrong with there health, Arnold's grandparents were beginning to get rather tired. But he had never been more happy coming home to his family consisting of the borders and his parents and grandparents, Abner as well. He always felt a warmth spread over his heart upon opening his front door.

High school was weird, now that much he could admit too, but after a while the only weird things about it were his friends, who were always weird. The gang had been divided by class schedules and interests, but they remained good friends, even starting a small club called 'Simons Special Students' of which they hung out and occasionally did some sort of charity, volunteer work, or general good deed. The name had been a joke at first and still kinda was. But soon the SSS became kinda notorious for being the strangest yet coolest kids in school, at least with in there respective clicks. Not to mention by the end of of first semester sophomore year they had torn down most of the walls around those groups, acting as ambassadors amongst the student body. Arnold had to admit, it was pretty cool.

Though against his will, everyone had made him leader. Which always seemed to happen. He guessed he just had one of those faces, of which you could trust to get something done. He had grown as well, slightly more. He was nearly 6 feet tall. And he still took to wearing the same old outfit nearly everyday. Though Rhonda had made him mix it up a little, not that his outfit was out of style, just that it got boring after a while. But today was the first day, so red plaid and a green shirt with jeans was the way to go. As well as his trusted Green Eye pendent he kept hidden under his shirt, as well as his old blue hat resting at the top of his head.

But the gang seemed pretty happy. Rhonda was on and off dating Curly, Nadine was still her best friend. Sheena and Eugene had started a glee club and kept them selfs busy with that. Lila became a tutor to help pursue her dreams of teaching elementary students. Stinky, Sid, and Harold had kept to there devious ways, but stayed close friends. Harold taking to football, and stinky taking to basketball, while Sid started a gaming club. Phoebe and Gerald where still dating, with the title of the longest relationship to happen with out a single break up. And Helga..

Ah.. well Arnold hadn't heard much from Helga. Not that they didn't talk at all. Or that they couldn't reach each other, or where unwilling, its just. With the way they left things, when she left it.. it felt like what they had to say, to clear the air of any awkward feeling, had to be said in person. And with the two summer and winter breaks that had rolled in sense she had left, he had hoped to see her over break.

Sadly though Helga had yet to make an appearance.

Arnold knew why, for one the school schedules were slightly different. As well as the way Helga described it, it seemed more like college, most of the time she was too buried in assignments to make a return home worth while. So instead Hazel and Zack visited her. And Arnold secretly saved money from his part time job at the flower shop, for a plane ticket to go see her.

Arnold sat in his class, the first class of the day, U.S. history. What a wonderful way to start his first day junior year. Though on the plus side Gerald was in his class, sitting next to him, as were a lot of the members of the SSS. It was almost like a class reunion, all that was missing was Mr. Simmons and.. ah.

Arnold tried to push the thoughts out of his head. Reaching into his pants pocket his fingers brushed the warn, warm silk object. He had always carried Helga's ribbon, ever sense she had left. It had made a home inside his pocket, or folded under his hat; the colors of the two child hood objects fading at almost the same rate.

Taking a deep breath he let go of it, pulling his hand back out and started preparing to take notes. Gerald offered him a smile, in which he returned. Gerald was the only person who knew about the ribbon, and how Arnold used it to calm down, weather he was thinking about her or just anything. It gave him this odd feeling of strength. A shadow compared to the real deal, but something none the less, and it managed to hold him over till they would talk; of which his smile was always wide, never disappearing till at least an hour after the conversation had ended.

The two turned there attention towards the teacher who had begun his introduction. The teacher seemed strict in the lines of work but other then that a pretty funny guy. Making jokes about his being born in England, and now teaching U.S. History. Arnold wasn't sure what this meant along the lines of what his grading would be, but he could tell the class would be fun non the less.

Not long after he had started, the teacher was interrupted as his phone rang at the desk. He picked it up while hastily promising that he would never pick it up during classes. That that was 'there' time.

" Yes... yes.. oh... well send them in then." the conversation ended fast and he quickly hung up the phone. Turning to look out the door, then back to the class.

" It seems we have someone running a little late but we can forgive them. Not only is it the first day here but they're probably still adjusting to our country. Because it seems we have an exchange student all the way from france!"

No.. this just wasn't fair.

" And I'm sure they're just dyeing to learn all about this country and its history." Just then the door opened slightly, and the teacher greeted the individual with slightly broken french, welcoming them in. Arnold watched as the door opened slowly and gently before revealing a blond girl, her long hair draped down around her slender shoulders. she was wearing jean short shorts, rose pattern brown tights and a t-shirt that said 'Sleep is so last night' in text resembling that of a digital alarm clock. An old backpack hanging off one shoulder, a pink journal in one hand, her pen another. And a familiar beanie sticking out like a soar thumb compared to the rest of her wardrobe.

Her beautiful blue eyes found him almost instantly.

Arnold froze. It.. it couldn't be.

" Oh My God HELGA?" shouted Rhonda running over to her. The rest of there old class mates followed suit, crowding around her, exchanging hugs, asking questions. Helga seemed so preoccupied in fact it seemed like she didn't even notice Arnold slowly standing up and walking over to her, though he hardly noticed himself. His movement, his whole world, everything seemed to slow down as he processed everything.

As he approached, while she was still distracted, his hand found the ribbon in his pocket; pulling it out. As he got closer the questions died down, but the excitement and intensity in the air began to rise at an alarming rate. With each class mate noticing Arnold's course of direction. They stepped aside, watching with wide eyes. Helga had been talking to Phoebe when said friend had pointed, drawing attention to Arnold.

Arnold's back drew rigged as Helga turned around. Her eyes shining, bangs framing her face and seemingly hiding her now two still slightly bushy eyebrows. As there eyes met Arnold was filled with a familiar feeling, a spark that reawakened a fluttering spreading in his chest. His hart pounded at his rib cage. Helga looked slightly flustered too, but she soon regained her self, opening her fee hand looking directly into Arnold's eyes, her lips curling into a smirk.

" I think you've got something of mine Football hea-"

In a flash his lips were on hers. His free hand rapping around her waist while the hand still holding her ribbon cupped her cheek. He could hear her back pack dropping to the floor along with her book, gasps from the teachers and some of the other students, but all he cared about was her.

His pulled her in closer desperately trying to pour years of passion with in each movement and touch. He felt though with each moment she didn't respond as though he was holding back more and more, for fear of the biggest mistake of his life having been made with out even a conscious choice being involved. And then...

She responded.

Her arm wrapped around his neck pulling the two even closer, one of her hands began raking through his hair; causing him to shiver. Wanting to be even closer he felt himself leaning with her, hoping desperately for a wall or something to shove her against. He licked her lips and almost immediately her mouth was open and her tough reaching out to meet his. His hands found themselves wondering as there tongues danced. The hand that had held her cheek was now running up and down her back trying to support her and memorize each point of the curve at the same time. The other had boldly found her thigh and began caressing over her tights, earning a soft moan. He continued to push into her till he found support against the chalkboard, his mind void of all thought that wasn't Helga related as his hand that was supporting became a hand that was for sneaking up the back of Helga shirt.

It was at that point he felt a tap on his shoulder. Begrudgingly he removed his lips and turned around, still holding Helga close. Gerald, along with everyone else, were not meeting his eyes out of embarrassment for what they had witnesses, but Gerald was pointing towards the teacher, who simply stood in shock with his finger raised, trying to find something to say. And Helga was now dazed and mumbling something. He had to admit the reality had brought him back down a little, his face turned red, none of his classmates have ever seen the Saint that was Arnold participating in such acts. Nor had they seen anyone as bold enough to do them in front of the classroom, with class still going, with an audience. But Arnold was too excited to let it get to him, he would deal with the consequences and aftermath later. With out a second thought he grabbed hold of Helga's hand and her bag, Gerald throwing him his own, and he started to pull her out of the class room..

" Ahh." started the teacher. " Ah mr... ah.. Shortman? Was it? Were are you off too with the new student?"

Arnold stood in the door, with Helga now slightly more awake looking from Arnold to the teacher confused.

" I'm taking a day off, and taking Ms. Pataki with me. Gerald can explain." he said glancing at his friend with a pleading look. Gerald sighed in defeat and Arnold could over hear the explanation begin as soon as the door shut behind them.

" Arnold? It's the first day! Where are we going." She said being pulled behind, her face nearly red as she peeked back to see students poking out of there classrooms.

" Two years of awkward conversations with out seeing your face in the flesh, I got a long list of things to do and places to go.." his hand tightened pulling her along, he looked back at her beautiful surprised face.

" But as for right now I want to just be alone with the woman I love."

With that she let go of his hand, only to tackle him the next second, kissing him on the lips before they released and started running through the halls. Holding hands.

" I guess I could stand that right now." she said as tears brimmed her eyes.

Arnold relished in the warmth of her hand as he pulled her out through the doors of hill wood high, to where ever there new future would take them.

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I have to say this has been so much fun to write and I love all of you that bared with me through this whole ordeal. Let me tell you it was so hard after I posted chapter 13, knowing you all would probably hate me but I really didn't want to stray from my plan. In fact months back when I had started this chapter 13 and the epilogue were just one big chapter ( hence why they are kinda short) but I felt it would be more fun to have an epilogue seeing how so much time has past, and I felt it was important to have that time to put the two on a level of understanding in having to wait for there love. I mean Helga has had that for years and I want Arnold to have the same thing cause I know later in life Helga would have used the " I waited forever" as a joke quip and I wanted Arnold to say something along the lines of " Me too :P" so it was really a guilty pleasure. This is how I would do the jungle movie if I owned the rights but! It is not how I THINK the jungle movie will go. So this is not my jungle movie contribution. Though part of me is tempted to write that !

$ = 24 that was the secret code to this being posted.

I would just like to thank ever one again. This has truly been so much fun for me and I plan to do more in the future. More with this story, more with Hey Arnold and more with other fandoms. Im actually announcing I will be starting work on Arnold's Heart Helga's eyes which is going to be a parallel to this fic, re telling the story from Helga's point of view. You guys have been so great and I can't wait to begin the next adventure with you guys.

-H

Special thanks to all who have reviewed! Every word kept me going!

Nep2uune

Lena2244

Hades'Queen

Satoshistar7

MrEndOfAllThings

Coco793

greendayfanaticamericanidiot 

RoseofFlame

Lovely220

arracar125

PureAngelEyes

alettaj

heyarnoldfan1

starrynights1987

Ela Morgenstern

lilailylovesgod

seddieluv4ever

MorganTaylorM3

XXoliveYumi

Panfla

Bunny7433

Myriamj

desired-hanyou-aly

TheBeginingsEnd

The Adelaide9

iceamethyst007

hydeandjackieforever20

toria

ang645

Melinda

zaneri0t

FullofHeart12

Hanna Cabrodi

HeyArnoldFan21

Chattyaddy09

Katie

SkaterKid13

banshee1968

Sonnycows

AMAZING

JudgeTenderlyofMe

9Helgapataki9

Rachel

And all of the amazing unnamed guests! You guys are awesome and I'm sorry if you all are angry at me for putting you through anything. I tried to make the ending worth it.


End file.
